The Aftermath
by Sophiepicklegirl
Summary: Character death in the first chapter. How will our remaining characters deal with the aftermath? Rated for high angst, adult situations and language
1. Chapter 1

"So, white girl" Lula said as she filed the non-existent snag she'd found on her perfect nails. "You ready for some Batman lovin' tonight?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows and leaning carefully against Connie's desk, ignoring the pile a large pile of filing that threatened to fall off the corner at any moment.

Steph shrugged her shoulders noncommittally in reply and stuffed the remains of a piece of greasy chicken in her mouth.

"You know he wants you. I think it's a forever kinda thing." She added, looking at Connie for support. "He always looks at you like you're lunch, dinner _and_ breakfast. I'd say you could be one lucky lady tonight."

Connie nodded her head in agreement.

Admittedly Joe and Steph were no longer an item and steadily Ranger had been sliding further into her life. Not just giving her cars and men to destroy, but his time too. She'd help him with his distractions and somehow they'd always celebrate at some restaurant or nightclub and then dance the night away.

He'd given her a job which he said she could do as and when she wanted, but part of the deal was that he taught her self-defence. Somehow she seemed to spend an awful lot of time flat on her back on the mats trying to wriggle out from under him. One day Tank had even muttered something like "most skips wouldn't tackle her to the ground but try to run away" as he'd walked past them and over to the treadmill. Ranger had just looked blankly at him and continued to cover her with his body.

He'd taken her with him to visit Julie, saying that she needed closure on the Scrog deal and that Stephanie might be of some help. They'd had a wonderful time and spent most of their time on the beach, shopping or eating but then therapy comes in many guises, right?

But the one thing he never did any more was invite her up to seven and that confused her.

Steph knew she wanted more, but couldn't decide whether Ranger wanted to molest her mind as well as her body so had been careful to avoid enclosed spaces with just the two of them. She loved him too much to let him toy with her heart then walk away. Their friendship would never survive.

Vinnie chose that moment to walk in. He glared at the three women in front of him. "Gees, if I paid you to stand around all day you'd be getting employee of the month awards, but as I pay you to clear up my paperwork I suggest you go find me some villains." He rolled his eyes when they failed to move "NOW!" he yelled which made Steph and Connie jump, then he turned into his office and slammed the door behind him.

Connie flicked him the bird.

"I saw that!" he bellowed as he locked the door.

"So, as I was sayin' before I was rudely interrupted" Lula said, glaring and poking her tongue out at Vinnie's door, "are you gonna get down and dirty with the Wizard before next week so that the best man and maid of honour dance has some real meanin?"

Steph rolled her eyes in response.

In less than a week Tank and Lula would be tying the knot and tonight was party night. Steph shook her head. How and why had she agreed to stand next to Ranger in a church and listen to someone else getting married? Admittedly she didn't want the whole wedding thing, but a stable loving relationship would be nice...

Steph sighed and licked the last of the sugary goodness from her fingers then began to look through the files Connie had given her half an hour earlier.

"Need any help? There's not much filin' anyways" Lula asked looking hopeful as she hid the filing behind her tiger inspired, too tight, bright orange spandex dress.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Steph pulled up to the address on the file for one seriously weird skip. Rufus N Chaka Khan (yes, really) was a part time DJ specialising in '70's music had been caught smoking "backstage" in a nightclub he was working at, ok, he was found in the Manager's office. When a bouncer was alerted, Rufus attacked him and the pair of them had ended up in hospital with broken bones and plenty of bruises.

He had no previous convictions and no history of violence so was a low-bond skip which was why Steph and Lula were sitting outside his sad and sorry looking duplex.

"So, GBH, smoking in an enclosed space" Steph said before adding, drily "oh, and wearing offensive gold lamé pants."

Lula snorted her coffee out of her nose "Godammit, Steph, don't joke about things like that when I'm drinkin'. I've just covered your car in nose cooties!"

Steph looked at her companion who was now dripping coffee from her nose and giggled "Sorry!"

After they'd both calmed down Steph outlined the plan. Rufus had seen Steph at one of the clubs he worked when she'd been out partying with Ranger and the Merry Men so Lula agreed to go knock on the door. "I've got your back, pardner" Steph drawled out in her dodgey John Wayne impression as they stepped out of the pale gray SUV Steph had bought the previous week. It wasn't flashy and at 12 years old had seen better days, but it would do until it received the call of the wild...

Lula walked up the steps onto the porch and rang the bell, turning she grinned at Steph who was hanging back, just out of view, and gave her a double thumbs up - the skip was clearly coming to answer the door. Rufus Khan opened the door, took one look at Lula, turned and saw Steph and threw the coffee he had been drinking all down Lula's tiger print dress then ran back inside.

Lula, in full rhino mode, grabbed the front door and threw it open. At that moment the world seemed to slow down to an almost standstill.

Steph saw everything in Glorious technicolour, High Definition with enhanced 3D yet somehow sound seemed to have been distorted so that it felt like it was coming through syrup. She was too far away and there was fuck all she could do to help her best friend who ran into the flurry of bullets from the gun their FTA was now wielding.

Lula jerked as bullets ripped through her beautiful, luminous skin and deep red stains blossomed all over her dress, her once pristine ringlets swung wildly in time with her hideous dance. Suddenly she stopped mid lurch, collapsed on the top step and slid head first gracelessly down the three stairs that joined the duplex to the sidewalk.

Something snapped and the world came back to full speed as Steph reached into the back of her jeans, pulling out her gun. She screamed at Khan to drop his weapon but when he carried on shooting wildly she fired one round and he fell like a sack of potatoes, dropping his gun which clattered noisily onto the wooden porch.

Steph grabbed her phone and called 911, all the time racing to the porch where she kicked Rufus to check on his status then she knelt down slowly to assess the damage. Black dots started to cloud her view but she calmly described the scene in front of her.

No Bachelorette party tonight, then, Steph thought as she pulled a limp and bloody Lula into her arms.

o0o0o0o0o

Two minutes later Steph heard the sad wail of an ambulance, she cradled her best friend in her arms, slowly rocking back and forth as tears slid down her face. Lula looked at peace, asleep, despite her clothes betraying the horrible reality. Most of the tiger print pattern was now obscured by deep rich red, some of which was tiny insignificant dots but much of it was wide deep stains. She couldn't believe Lula was gone. It didn't seem real that she could be lying there, her life blood drying into the ground around her. Steph hugged her tighter in an attempt to warm Lula's slowly cooling body and bring her back to life.

Steph felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Ranger was here. Oh my God she thought, if Ranger was here then so was... Tank!

"Keep him away!" she screamed at Ranger as she saw Tank's outline sprinting in her direction.

Ranger nodded and immediately understood. Tank slammed into him as Ranger reached for his stun gun. Steph heard him say "Sorry, my friend" then out of the corner of her eye she saw Tank slump into Ranger's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Guess it came as a shock that I could kill off the wonderful Lula. Don't forget thought, it's only a story and next time I might let her stay in the plot a bit longer!**

**Anyway, here's to the next installment. Lots of nasty things happen so if dark and nasty isn't your thing, then I suggest you don't read any further...**

Ranger stood holding the limp body of his best friend, cradling him gently as the EMT's rushed to Lula's side. Even from this angle he could see Steph rocking back and forth cradling the failing body of the love of Tank's life. His heart broke at the pathetic sight of Steph futilely trying to coax life back into her.

Time stood still as he watched an EMT prize Steph gently from Lula's lifeless body, he gulped hard and suppressed a shudder. Tonight they should have all been celebrating the forthcoming nuptials. Additionally, his plans to tell Steph how he felt had flown straight out of the window, instead he'd be trying to hold it together for the sake of his best friend.

He watched as Steph was gently led away to be cleaned up, she responded woodenly and looked like little girl lost as an EMT started to open a cleaning kit, the poor man had quite a job on his hands. Blood was smeared across her cheek where it mingled with the tears that ran in rivers down her beautiful face. Her once white t-shirt was now mottled with dark, violent red and her jeans and sneakers were patterned to match.

He mentally howled but as he could see she was safe he turned his attention to the man in his arms and he wondered how on earth he was going to tell him that he was a widow before he'd even gotten married. He felt Tank shift and suddenly became aware that he was beginning to stir.

"Boss" he heard Santos whisper in his ear. "Let's get him outta here." Ranger nodded imperceptively and the two men gently removed Tank from the scene they knew would break his heart.

Once he was buckled into the back seat, Ranger stunned Tank again to prevent him from freaking out or escaping. Jumping up behind the wheel he quickly pulled away from the scene with Lester riding shot gun. He gave Santos a look and immediately Les pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"ETA 5 minutes..."

"Yeah, it's not good news..."

"I know..."

"Stunned. Will need sedating..."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence and as they pulled into Haywood and parked next to the elevator, Bobby rushed to the passenger door and opened it. He was holding a syringe which he sank into Tank's neck. "Sleep, Tank, you're going to need your strength for later, Big Man." He whispered as he slowly undid the seatbelt and began to drag Tank from the car. Other hands came to join him in his task.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph trudged onwards, her arms hanging limply at her side. She had no idea where she was and quite frankly she didn't care.

One of her two best friends was dead.

Lula was DEAD!

Oh! Mi! God! Her inner voice screamed. She turned a corner and vaguely realised she was in a park. She staggered forwards and reached the shade of a tall elegant willow. Suddenly she could go no further and her legs gave way under her and she slid down its trunk in a puddle of tears and heartache.

She could hear a phone ringing but didn't register it. After a couple of minutes the ringing stopped and silence descended over her like a dark black cloud.

This is how she remained until Jacob Himinez, a small time pimp, found her.

o0o0o0o0o

"What the fuck?" Vinnie screamed as he slammed the phone down. It couldn't be true? Lula? Dead? Someone was having a laugh, surely? He stormed out of his office and blanched as he looked at the back of Connie, kneelig down in front of the file cabinets, sniffling and hiccupping, filing as fast as her hands would let her. Crap! It was true.

Holy fuck, his life was over, he'd given his cousin the green light to take Lula with her. Tank would see it as all his fault! Where the fuck was Steph, anyway? He shut the door to his office softly and bolted the door before sliding into his desk and putting his head in his hands.

After a few minutes he picked up the phone and called Rangeman. He needed to know where Tank was just in case...

o0o0o0o0o0o

The mood was tense mixed with confusion as Ranger called an emergency meeting in conference room 4, the largest of all the meeting rooms. All personnel, whether working or not were gathering quietly, knowing that they were about to be told something profound. Ranger had only once called such a meeting and that was when he'd discovered a breach at the Boston office and needed to make emergency personnel changes. Only a handful of people were aware of what he was about to impart but as Tank was so loved and respected Ranger felt the need to fill everyone in on the terrible events of earlier.

A few people silently questioned the fact that Tank, Bobby and Steph were missing but judging by the look on Ranger's face they weren't about to voice their findings.

"Gentlemen" Ranger started as silence descended on the room. "Thank you all for coming in at such short notice. Those of you who've come in from home, I appreciate you giving up your free time. I'll keep this brief as some of you will be desperate to get back to your surveillance or monitor duty." A slight low chuckle rumbled round the room. Ranger almost smiled before he continued, wishing he could keep the tone light.

"Unfortunately, I have terrible news. Tank will not be attending his bachelor party tonight and will not be getting married next week." As soon as he said it he could hear rumbles of confusion. He held up his hand and immediately silence descended again.

"At 2.37 this afternoon, Lula went with Stephanie to pick up a skip and unfortunately the skip turned out to be armed and dangerous. I'm sorry to have to tell you that Lula was shot. I regret to have to tell she didn't make it."

The room erupted in muffled horror and outrage at what Ranger had just said. He held up his hands again and apruptly all noise stopped again. "We have to look after our own, men. Tank is currently under sedation and Bobby is monitoring him but Stephanie is missing and we need to find her. Lula died in her arms and she is probably in deep shock. I don't need to tell you how vulnerable she will be right at this moment. I need volunteers to help locate Miss Plum. If you are willing to help then please let me know before you leave. Dismissed."

No-one moved. Ranger looked puzzled "Dismissed." He repeated.

"Looks like you've a whole room full of volunteers" Ram said quietly looking at the men standing still, expectantly. Ranger nodded in silent thanks.

"To work then boys" he stated just before he left to go and find Bobby. "Hector will split you into teams. I'll be back in 10. I need to go check on Tank. Les, you're in charge."

o0o0o0o0o

"What do you mean she's missing?" Vinnie hissed at the man at the other end of the phone. "Where the fuck could she have gone?" He ground out, all his frustrations aimed at the Merry Man who'd taken his call. "She can't just have disappeared. Didn't someone _think_ to check she was OK?" He ran his fingers through his greasy hair and let out a big sigh. "Yeah... I'll break the news to her parents" he said as a peace offering before hanging up.

Crap, crap, crappity crap! Of all the stupid things to his cousin had done, Vinnie ranted, this move had to be up there with the best of them.

He mentally pulled his act together and did some breath calming exercises. After Harry the Hammer and Edna Mazur, Ellen Plum was probably the most scary person he knew. He picked up the phone and began to dial her number.

o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Baby" Himinez slurred as he looked down at the crumpled blood stained woman lying under the tree. She looked vulnerable and even in his drug filled haze, his mind and body reacted. He hadn't had a fuck in a while and this looked like his lucky day. The woman was filthy but he was used to that, but the state of her jeans did little to hide the fact that she had mile long slim legs. He smiled again, definitely his lucky day being that he was a 'leg man', an all.

He licked his lips in anticipation and knelt down to caress the woman's hair. It was curly, brown and... Holy Crap, it was Manoso's woman! He felt like he'd hit the jack pot! He licked his lips again and stroked his crotch as he realised that she was all alone, in deep shock and seemingly unaware of her surroundings.

His mind snapped back into some semblance of cohesion as he bent down and picked her up bridal style. She barely registered that she was being moved. "Ranger?" she whispered, in confusion.

"No, just a friend" he replied as he leered more closely at her. She seemed to believe him as she snuggled into his arms and switched off from reality.

Himinez quickly carried her to his beaten up bright orange Mustang and strapped her into the passenger seat then he grabbed a pair of cuffs and secured her to the door handle. She didn't register what was happening and his cock twitched in anticipation. He was going to fuck her good and then give her up to the highest bidder. He ginned at how much better his day was getting and pulled away from the park and into the steady Trenton traffic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your feedback - guess you like the story then! Sorry it's taken me a while to publish this next chapter, RL has been a little unkind and so I haven't had the energy to edit. Things are back on track now though, so "happy" reading. Trust me, there will be some sunshine in this story soon.**

:o)

Bobby looked at Tank's prostrate form, lying on the examination table, totally detached from the heart ache this afternoon's events would cause.

He wondered how the search for Bomber was going. He really hoped she was OK and after what had happened this afternoon he prayed she was safe, but knowing her... he left the thought unfinished.

He grimly smirked as he recalled the conversation he'd had with Woody who'd taken Vinnie's call. He also wondered how Ellen would take the fact that Steph had gone AWOL, she was probably ironing, tippling or baking for Trenton right now.

He felt totally useless. His best friend and business partner was going demented because his soulmate was missing. His next best friend and business partner was lying on a bed, sedated after today's shocking turn of events. And the whole of Rangeman was tearing up Trenton on a Bombshell hunt.

The quiet of the room was stifling but Bobby knew he couldn't leave Tank. God knows how he would react when he woke up. He just hoped he could get him to the mats before he tried to kill someone.

o0o0o0o0o

Joe's phone rang and he reached down to look at the caller ID. It was Robin Russell. Why the hell was she calling him now? Perhaps to apologise, but he doubted it. He turned his cell to voice mail and ignored it. Ten seconds later is cell beeped cheerily to let him know he had a message. He was going to ignore it, but something compelled him to look. He quickly read the content and gulped as he read it again, slowly. He needed to get home, back to Robin and make everything good.

That scumbag Himinez would have to wait. It was obvious he wasn't coming back to Stark Street – two of his girls, Delores and Ruby had confirmed his usual times for a visit and he should have been here long before now if he'd intended to show up. Perhaps he was breaking in a new prostitute, he thought, then grimaced as a scene flitted through his brain. Poor thing, whoever she was.

He cranked the engine over and pulled away from the kerb, pulling out his phone as he went.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He whispered when the phone at the other end was lifted. "You're text has made me realise what an idiot I am. I'll be home in ten." He finished his call a much happier man.

As he drove, his thoughts wandered over the news he'd just received. He was not surprised that Lula was dead, it was inevitable that the Thelma and Louise of Trenton's luck had to run out some time. However, he was more surprised that it wasn't Steph as she was the disaster magnet - Lula just went along for the ride.

Then realisation hit - Lula was dead! The force of nature that threatened to put a cap in his ass on far too many occasions was gone. Somehow the world would be a much less vibrant place without her in it he thought sadly.

He wondered how Tank was taking it. He may not really understand the man but he did seem to be good at his job and was well respected in their line of work. He just hoped for his sake that Manoso had a plan to stop the guy killing Khan. Saying that though, he knew if tables were turned Bog Dog, Costanza and Gazarra would probably help him bury the body...

Joe's thoughts turned to his own life. Since he'd gotten together with Robin he'd realised that what Steph had been saying all along had been true. They really were better as friends. He'd also realised that Ranger was not the reason that they'd had no future - they'd just wanted fundamentally different things. Manoso had just clouded his judgement - after all, who wants to lose to another man in the bedroom?

His future was now with Robin who'd he'd started dating a couple of months ago. He realised pretty quickly that they were good for each other, ok, so they'd admitted they loved each other but when she sat him down last night and told him about her unexpected pregnancy, he'd gone off at the deep end at her just because she'd wanted to wait to get married until after the baby was born. It was a stupid, pointless argument and seemed so inconsequential now.

At that moment he pulled onto his drive and as he parked up he saw Robin and realised she had more to tell him. He ran his fingers through hair then climbed out of the car. Whatever the news was, it was not good.

He rushed to her side and pulled her into a deep hug, whispering "I'm so sorry for being a jackass" as he kissed her short ash blond hair. He felt her smile into his chest.

"S,ok" she replied softly.

He backed them both towards the house, still holding her tightly as he tried to tell her how he felt through his body language.

Once by the door he unravelled the pair of them and took her hand "Best you tell me all you need to before I take you upstairs and show you how sorry I am and how much you mean to me."

"You might want to hold off on that promise" Robin said as she looked up into his deep brown eyes with her paler ones. "Steph's missing."

"Missing?" Joe repeated, obviously confused.

"Yeah, after the EMT's cleaned her up they turned to deal with Lula's body and when they turned back she'd gone. They checked in with the Bonds Office who checked in with Rangeman and no-one has seen her since. Her car is still at Vinnie's and her apartment is empty. She's just disappeared."

"Fuck!" Joe ground out, clearly frustrated. "What is it with that woman?" He ruffled Robin's hair. "Guess you were right about the rain check." He said, giving her a lopsided grin. "What did Manoso say?"

"Turns out he's as surprised as everyone else. You might want to ring him directly – he called here about 15 minutes ago to see if I'd seen her."

Since Robin and Joe had hooked up, Steph had been known to book herself in for a hockey and pizza night from time to time. The three of them had become firm friends – Robin knew all about the weird love triangle that had been part of the three year long Joe/Steph yo-yo side show. Joe had told her about Ranger's involvement and Steph had filled her in on the missing details – the ones Joe didn't need to know about.

There was obviously a history there but Robin was secure in her relationship with Joe and knew how much Steph loved Ranger. Shame the pair of dung-heads couldn't seem to get it together, even though it was clear to everyone else how they felt about each other.

As Robin was thinking, Joe's phone rang so she pulled out of his warm embrace and wandered into the kitchen to put some coffee on.

"Fuck!" yelled Joe as he walked in after her a couple of minutes later, raking one hand through his hair.

"Word on the street is that Himinez was seen picking up a woman from Radley Park. She fitted Steph's description. I'd been out looking for him earlier but he'd not turned up at his usual haunts at his usual time..." Joe said quickly giving Robin a knowing look. God knows what he'd do to her in her current state.

Robin nodded in understanding. Himinez was scum, worse than that he was twisted, nasty scum. She turned him round and shoved him back the way he'd just come. "Phone Manoso, now!" she commanded as she went to grab him a coffee.

o0o0o0o0o

"Tankie, oh Tankie" a soft voice whispered in Pierre's ear. He tried to ignore it as if it was an annoying fly buzzing round his head.

"Baby I need you to look at me. OK, Honey?" the soft woman's voice whispered trying to coax him to focus.

Damn, he felt tired. Why did he feel so tired? The voice continued, more urgently "Pierre, darlin' I need you to open your eyes and look at me. Please. We don't have much time..."

Damn, that P word got him every time. Slowly he begrudgingly opened his eyes. Lula was standing in front of him. Christ she was beautiful he thought as he attempted to reach out for her but for some reason he couldn't move.

"Finally, you're here." She said, smiling at him. She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his.

"Now, Sugar, don't be mad at the boys, they're only trying to help you." Tank could tell from her tone there was something wrong.

"Promise me, don't do anything stupid, Tankie." Lula continued more urgently. "I ain't got a lotta time and you need to help my White Girl. She's in one great big shit load of trouble."

Tank nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm sorry I'll never be with you again, never get to hold you tight or kiss you..." Lula looked wistfully at her man "But you gotta go on. There'll be someone else for you one day. I promise. I'll make sure of it. Love again, Sugar. When I find her for you, love again."

Tank felt the world start to turn black again so he was unable to reply to the things Lula was saying. She'd cradled his face gently one last time and kissed him as if they had all the time in the world.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ranger stepped out into the stair well and slumped against the cold wall, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh as he did so then he dropped his head back against the brickwork.

How had the day gone so FUBAR? He groaned then reached up and massaged his temples. Why the fuck had he not grabbed Steph and brought her with him? He berated himself angrily. She would be safe and secure and he'd have one less thing to worry about.

The rational side of his brain was telling him not to be so stupid – he had more than enough to deal with in Tank, but the superhero side of him, well let's just say Arthur would not be polishing the Bat mobile right now.

He should be holding her, helping her to deal with their collective grief instead of panicking - after all, Steph had a scary track record. She could be anywhere, with anyone and in a whole heap of trouble.

He let out a deep primal scream that bounced off the walls.

"Where are you Babe?" he whispered as he dropped his head in shame and headed down to the infirmary.

o0o0o0o0o

"How's he doing?" Ranger said as he walked into Bobby's surgery and tipped his head towards a door at the back of the consultation room.

"Not so good, Boss" Bobby replied quietly and filled him in.

Tank had woken up about ten minutes earlier, gone berserk and tried to rip Bobby limb from limb before collapsing back on the bed sobbing. Once he'd calmed down he'd gone into shock and was now staring up at the ceiling. Ranger noticed a bruise forming on Bobby's cheek.

"You OK?" Ranger asked.

"Yeah, I just wish that by punishing me Tank's pain would go away." He replied sadly.

Ranger started to walk to the back of the room "Just be careful" Bobby warned "He's just as likely to kill you as kiss you right now."

Ranger nodded and opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**You're all wonderful - your comments are much appreciated. Hope you enjoy what I've just written - trust me, this chapter is not a happy one, but things will get better for our intrepid heroine, I promise**

Steph felt like she was being pulled down a long dark tunnel and towards gray light. Roaring noises filled her ears and all of a sudden she snapped back into focus as she felt her arms being pushed over her head. She tried to protest but quickly realised her wrists were handcuffed together and that the arms holding her were strong and brutal. She heard a clicking sound as her wrists were secured to some form of metal railing, probably the headboard of a bed.

The room she was in was large but poor. Dull yellowing walls and a grimy ceiling. She couldn't see much more in the dim light given off by the bare bulb overhead. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sounds around her...

"Yeah, Manoso's woman."

"..."

"100 big ones and she's all yours."

"..."

"Gonna try her out first. You can have her when I've finished."

"..."

"No man. Manoso will still pay big bucks for her. You just can't let on who did her or I'll squeal about the jewellery heist ."

"..."

"9, tonight, usual place."

Steph heard the phone snap shut as she forced her eyes open again and stared straight into the eyes of her captor. Half an hour earlier they'd been lifeless with drugs but now they were filled with lust and anticipation. Steph yelled and tried to pull her hands down. The cold metal bit into her wrists forcing her to stop so she changed tactic and lashed out with her feet, screaming obscenities as she did so.

She heard a growl of pain filled lust as her foot connected with a body. Himinez managed to grab first her right and then her left leg and secure them to the bed she confirmed she was on so that by the time Jacob had finished all she could do was twist her head back from side to side on the pillow that lay beneath it.

"I can see what Manoso likes about you." Himinez said as he ran a finger down the front of her t-shirt and into the front of her trousers, caressing the skin just above her panties. She felt pure and clean and he couldn't wait to fuck her.

"If you're this feisty with him, then I'm in for some real rough fun." He said as he grabbed the back of her hair and forced her face round to look at him. He licked from her chin up the front of her face and into her hairline then took a deep breath of her hair. "Fuck, you smell soooo good." He whispered as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Steph bit him as hard as she could and tried to hold on but his breath was revolting and she retched and let go. Yanking himself up from her Himinez wiped away the blood seeping from his mouth and back handed her, snapping her head to the side and further into the pillow. She saw stars for a few seconds and black dots threatened to block out the light. She fought against them, she knew she needed to stay alert.

"I love it when my bitches are rough" he said as he bent down and sucked and bit hard on her neck, leaving a deep angry bruise.

"I'm going to take my time and cover you in marks, My Love." He whispered. "Oh, this is going to be one hell of a fuck!" he said smiling before he leant down and cut her t-shirt open with a switchblade to expose the lacy pink bra underneath.

Steph stifled the fear that threatened to consume her. What on earth could she do to get herself out of this situation? It looked like her captor was going to take his time so perhaps she could use this to her advantage. She tried to channel her inner Ranger – what the hell would he do?

She closed her eyes as she clasped and unclasped her hands, feeling the edge of her watch strap as it bit into her wrist under the metal cuff. She relaxed her arms slightly so that the restraints didn't pull so hard against her skin then wrestled the watch up under it so that it sat the other side of the steel. All the time she focused on what she was doing rather than what her captor was doing with her body.

Her thoughts were brought back into focus when Himinez grabbed her nose, forcing her to open her mouth in surprise. He grunted and shoved the tip of his cock in, a few seconds later she was filled with a warm, thick liquid. She gagged as her jaws were forced shut and against her better judgement she swallowed and let Himinez's seed slide down her throat. She felt his warm breath as he dipped down to whisper in her ear. "Hungry for more?" he said "Don't you just love my taste? I promise it won't be long before I do the same to your lovely cunt, but first I need to teach you a few manners, My Love. I promise you'll not forget this lesson."

Steph mentally screamed but kept herself still. If only she could use her watch strap... A plan started to form in her head as Himinez began to keep his promise.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellen Plum got off the phone and slumped down in the chair in the kitchen and stared up at the ceiling.

Missing! Her baby was missing! Lula was dead and Steph was M.I.S.S.I.N.G!

She tried to stay calm but all she could think of was the wedding that would never take place and the fact that Steph was gone.

No-one knew where.

Her heart clenched with overwheliming sadness - Lula may not have been orthodox but she had been a fabulous and vibrant woman, she would be terribly missed. Especially by Stephanie. Oh Mi God, where was she? Cold hard fear settled in her stomach and a sob wrenched itself from her throat.

Everyone thought Ellen was too hung up on Steph's job. She was constantly suggesting alternative careers albeit in a half hearted way. God know she could never persuade her to do something she didn't want to, she grimaced to herself, but right now she wished she'd managed to talk her into a safer role. Even Mama Macaroni and the mole from Hell was preferable to this she thought.

She felt so helpless!

Without thinking and on total autopilot she reached for her ironing board.

o0o0o0o0o

"Please, I need to go to the bathroom, please" Steph whispered out between the tears that fell off the edges of her face onto the bed under her. She was now completely naked but as of yet, Himinez had done no more than punish her with his cruel mouth and hands and threaten her with things to come. However he'd just put a rolled up blanket under her hips to give himself better access and had just climbed up onto the bed and settled between her knees, stroking his engorged cock against her thigh and panting in anticipation as he licked his lips.

"Please, if I don't pee now I'll wet the bed and if you want to fuck me I'll be covered in urine. Do you want that?" she asked, trying to persuade him to let he go. "I promise I'll lie down and be good for you if you let me just go pee." She whined, trying to plead to whatever was left of his conscience. Inside her heart was racing. Was he going to swallow her bullshit? God, she hoped so.

Himinez glared at then sighed and climbed off the bed.

Guess he wasn't a golden shower type of man, Steph thought as a glimmer of hope fluttered across her heart.

"You better not try anything" he growled out as he released her legs and then her arms. He yanked her up to a standing position and her stiff limbs protested, threatening to drop her to the floor. He grabbed her shoulders and began to push her towards the bathroom. Every now and then he slapped her bottom hard, leaving angry deep red weals to match the bruises already blossoming across much of her torso and bringing tears to her eyes.

"Please, I need my hands free." She begged.

"Not a fucking chance, My Love" he sneered out as he opened the door and pushed her towards the toilet. Steph tried not to gag when she saw the filthy porcelain in front of her. She really needed to go so she imagined Ella had worked her magic on it and sat down.

Himinez was watching her every move and stroking himself, obviously enjoying her activities.

When she'd finished she wiped herself and went over to the sink where she pretended to wash her hands. What she was really doing was taking her watch off.

"Come here, I can't wait any longer" He snarled and motioned for her to kneel down before him. Slowly she headed towards him and did his bidding. He closed his eyes and hissed "Yes" as he grabbed her hair "Now, open wide, My Love" he hissed as he pressed against her lips with his head.

Steph gagged. It was now or never, she thought as she lifted her hands, pretending to use then to steady herself against one of his thighs. Instead she slipped the webbing strap of her watch round the head of his cock and yanked it tight with all her strength. The unforgiving edge of the webbing material bit into his engorged shaft and sensitive tip and Himinez screamed in agony, his legs buckling under him. "Fucking bitch" he screamed out, his voice high and piercing, like a girl's.

Steph quickly stood up and picking up the aerosol can she'd spotted on top of the bathroom cabinet, smashing his balls somewhere up towards his throat with all her strength. Himinez screamed again and passed out.

She let out a shaky breath and slid down the walls. Now what? She thought as she tried to gather her wits about her.

Keys, she needed cuff keys.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger carefully opened the door as Tank began to mutter under his breath. "No! Don't go. I need you, Baby" he whispered.

Ranger quickly moved to the side of the bed and looked down at his broken friend. "It's OK, Tank, Buddy, we're here for you, whatever you need..." he didn't know what else to say. So many thoughts rushed around his head but somehow words didn't seem enough. He leant forward and squeezed Tank's shoulder.

At that moment Ranger's phone rang so he quickly left the room so as not to startle his friend.

He looked at the caller ID. Morelli. What did _that _fucker want?

o0o0o0o0o

Steph pulled herself up from the dirty bathroom floor and glanced at her captor. Himinez was curled into a ball and still out cold. Good, she thought as she carefully walked over to him. She rolled him non too gently onto his back with her foot and knelt down to feel in his pockets. In the fourth pocket she came to she found the keys she was looking for. Jacob started to moan so she picked up his head and slammed it repeatedly down on the lino to make sure he out for the count then let herself out of the cuffs. Quickly she secured him to the radiator and went in search of what was left of her clothes and her phone.

o0o0o0o0o

"Thanks" Ranger said as he shut off the phone call from Joe. Looking at Bobby he gave him a look that told him to keep checking on his charge and headed back up to 5. "Got a lead" he explained as he headed out the door.

Bobby waived at him to chase him on his way and turned to go back to Tank.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph looked at the remains of her clothes and realised they were of no use so rummaged round in the chest of drawers located in the corner of the bedroom. Once she was dressed in a hoodie and oversized pants she picked up Himinez's gun and her phone. Quickly she pressed speed dial one as she went in search of an exit. It was 8.57pm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your comments, they're feeding the review slut very nicely thankyouverymuch!**

**Apologies for the delay – RL has been hectic but will be back on track soon. Don' to worry thought, this story is down on paper just needs tweaking – I always finish what I start!**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ranger ran up to 5, dialling as he went. "Get me a fix on Jacob Himinez, looks like the scum might have picked up Stephanie" he barked into his cell phone before loading it back onto his belt. He pushed through the doors and onto a battle ready corridor. Good job it's a wide area, Ranger thought as he witnessed what was going on.

Les was issuing Kevlar vests to the last of the five groups of men that were dotted round. Each man wanted to add their support and expertise to finding the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. They still didn't get the dynamics of the relationship their boss shared with her, but they all knew that she'd made all their lives just that little bit brighter, that little bit more accepted. Every ounce of effort she'd spent on making them feel special and valued was about to be repaid, triple fold. Every man in the room would happily give their all to save the scrap of white bread from the Burg that was Stephanie Plum.

Hector headed up the first team, Zip, Woody and Cal headed up three of the other four and Les was talking to his team as they belted on their vests.

"Hal, any info yet?" Ranger yelled through to the comms room where Hal was frantically pulling up a sat map of Trenton.

"Nearly, Boss." But before he could say any more Ranger held up his arm and the corridor became silent again.

"Men, we've got a lead from a reliable source to say that Jacob Himinez may have picked up Stephanie from Radley Park. He was seen leaving the area in his orange mustang with a woman who fits her description. I don't need to tell you that that is not good news." He looked round as forty pairs of eyes stared at him.

"I've got a lock on three places, Boss" Hal yelled through as he left his desk and walked out. Ranger nodded and grabbed three pieces of paper from him and passed them round.

"Hector you're on the corner of Bamforth and Avery. Woody you take Whitstable with Zip and Cal - check out both warehouses as he could be in either and Les you take his house in Addiscombe. Right, Boys. You know the drill. Jacob Himinez is a slimy fucker and up to his eyes in debt. Chances are he'll be looking to trade her on so we need to get there quick before he makes his move. Get her out safely and do what you like with him, but we'll need the body parts as he's wanted by TPD."

Everyone turned and snapped to attention as Hal waved to Ranger that there'd been a development and to hold fire for 5. Lester sighed as the adrenalin in his system threatened to overwhelm him then seeing the look on Hal's face he rushed back into the comms room yanking Ranger with him.

o0o0o0o0o

"Connie?" Steph whispered into the phone "Come get me please?"

Connie nearly fell off her chair as she heard Steph's voice. "Where are you?"

"Don't know"

"Why didn't you call Ranger?"

"Engaged."

"Stay on the phone, Steph, I'll patch us through."

"K"

"Rangeman securities, how may I help?" came the emotionless voice on the other end.

"Hal?"

"Yeah"

"Steph's on the line, can you trace her call she's lost and needs our help."

"On it" he replied, waving frantically at Ranger who was about to head out the door.

"Not now, Hal" Ranger ground out but Les saw something in Hal's eyes that made him grab Ranger and pull him back into the Comms room.

"We've found her, Boss" Hal said as he triangulated co-ordinates on the monitor in front of him "I'm pulling up her phone's tracker now...4882 Addiscombe Street."

Woody sat down logging in as he did so, waiting for his instructions.

Ranger nodded and held his hand out for the phone. He gestured to Lester who turned back to the men making ready to leave.

"Change of plans, men. We've found her at Addiscombe. Hector and Zip take your men, go get our girl, Woddy will give you details on the way. Just remember he may have company." Lester explained.

Hector bowed and left quickly with his team in tow. Zip and his men hot on his heels.

"Babe?"

"Yeah."

"Ok?"

"I've been better."

"Thought so. Just keep talking to me, K?"

"K." Steph replied suddenly beyond tired as her nerves took over from the adrenalin.

"Hector and Zip are on their way, ETA 8 minutes. Himinez?"

"Who?"

"Pimp, 5" 10', ugly bastard with appalling breath, bright orange mustang."

"That's him, alright, but not sure about the car. Well, he's a bit busy right now..."

"?"

"Trying to work out where I shoved his balls, I think."

"Proud of you, Babe"

"Shh, someone's coming, the scumbag was about to sell me on, guess they're here..."

"Shit!" Ranger said, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Yeah" Steph replied woodenly.

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen, trying to pick the lock."

Ranger had a mental picture of Steph with a fork in her hand. Time to change tactics, he thought. "Hang tight, Babe, anywhere you can hide?"

"Yeah, there's a pantry..."

"Go hide, but keep this line open."

"Yeah, but I'm low on ba..."

The line went dead.

"Fuck!" Ranger roared out. "Bring up the men, where are they?"

"Three minutes out, Sir"

"Tell Hector she's in the pantry."

"K"

Time stood still, even the breaths Ranger and Hal took seemed laboured and stagnant.

Ranger had his heart in his mouth. This is why he didn't do relationships. He couldn't focus. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the rest of his men quietly shrugging off their vests and stowing them in the lockers ready for next time. Adrenalin that moments earlier had coursed through their veins now ebbing from their systems. Sugar, Ranger thought darkly, his men needed sugar. If everything went down ok he'd get beer in, lots of it.

He leaned over and rang Ella's phone. No answer. Of course not! She was visiting his mother today. No doubt to fill her in on his non-existent relationship with Steph. Honestly, they were worse than the Burg. His eyes ran back to Hal who was still talking to Connie. He quickly grabbed a secretarial pad from the desk and wrote a note which he threw under Hal's nose. Hal nodded and relayed the message before hanging up. Silently all the men in the Comms room waited for their world to regain some semblance of order.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He knew things were bad judging by the huge headache he was now sporting, plus he still tingled slightly where Ranger had let rip with the taser, twice.

Bastard.

The nausea he felt was probably from the sedative Bobby had no doubt used and the sense of impending doom he felt now that his baby was gone.

"Where is everyone?" Tank whispered so as not to offend the little men dancing round in his head with their pick axes and turning his bloodshot eyes to Bobby.

"Steph's missing, they're out looking for her."

Tank nodded knowing that right now he was no use to his best friend. He turned to face the ceiling as he steeled himself for the next question. His eyes ran across the tiles above him, absently tracing the patterns stamped into the white 14" industrial squares. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Where is she?" he asked, not wanting the answer he knew was coming.

Bobby quickly reached his side. "She's sleeping at St Francis." He said softly.

"Don't fucking sugar coat it, man!" tank yelled out, snapping his eyes open. "She's gone, I know she is - she told me in a dream just before I came to and saw your ugly mug."

Ah, thought Bobby, so that's who he thought he'd been talking to.

Tank studied his face. "I know you don't believe in the hereafter, but she was here." He said quietly. "It's all I have left of her and I know she was here, man." He added urgently.

The look on his face made Bobby nod as his heart broke for his fallen brother. He went to reach out to his arm but let it fall woodenly to his side, he had no idea where he was going to put it even if Tank let him.

"When do you want to see her?" he asked.

"Now." Came the reply.

Bobby nodded and helped him to sit up. "I need to let the comms room know we're going out." He said as he pulled his phone out.

"I'm so sorry, Tank." Bobby said.

Hal and Woody gave each other a sad look as a deep, despairing "noooooooo!" ripped up from the floor below them and engulfed them in its misery.

Ranger rushed back out of the Comms room and down to 4, hoping that Bobby was still in one piece and thanking his lucky stars that we was fit - who would need a work out if life was always this fucked up, he wondered silently as he shoved open the door. Least it stopped him panicing about Stephanie he added darkly.

Lester and Binkie were hard on his heels.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph snuck into the pantry the ceiling of which took on the shape of the stairs above and sloped downwards but left the back wall at about three foot high. It was filled with large boxes of out of date chips, an industrial vacuum cleaner and an ironing board. Steph carefully pushed her way past the larger items, trying not to disturb the bottles and cans that filled the shelves lining the sides of the walls of the 3 by 8 foot space. Light from the kitchen did not reach the far corners so she headed as far back as she could and crouched down, carefully and gently pushing the vacuum cleaner forward to give her more space.

Her aching body screamed in protest at the weight of the cleaner but as she suddenly heard voices on the other side of the door, now was not the time to let the pain consume her.

She heard footsteps on the wooden stairs as at least two pairs of booted feet crept cautiously overhead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your continued wonderful comments. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride**

:o)  


"What the fuck?" Damian Vickers gasped as he looked at the prostrate form of Himinez who was face down with his pants round his ankles. He toed him over and gulped heavily as he saw the copious amounts of blood which had seeped up the front of his t-shirt, across the exposed parts of his thighs and over the floor. Then he noticed the cuffs securing him to the pipe work. He looked round in confusion trying to work out what the hell had happened. Himinez was many things but stupid was not one of them.

"Luca, I've found Himinez but there's no sign of Miss Plum, she must be hiding, go find her" he said quietly to the shadow standing by the door.

Luca Ollens grunted in response and turned his 6' bulky body round and out the door he was surprisingly nimbly for a man of his girth which was a fact that he often used to his advantage.

Vickers could hear his partner going through the three bedrooms, searching, then he turned his attention back to Himinez. He crouched down to get a closer look at him, pushing up his shirt in morbid fascination. A smile started to form on his lips as he stared. Himinez was going to have one hell of a sore dick judging by the bruises that were starting to form on and around it made by a bloodied watch strap that was somehow attached to his now flaccid cock. He'd also sport a very interesting scar from where his sac had been split by some sort of blunt instrument. It was obvious that this was where the blood was from as it was now starting to dry in sticky clumps. He smiled again. He'd heard Manoso's woman had one hell of a temper and here was living proof.

Vickers reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, took a couple of photos for posterity then called to update his boss. He turned away from 'the scene of the crime' and set off after Ollens to hunt for the woman they'd been sent over to collect.

Now, where could she be?

"Come out, come out wherever you are..." he sing- songed softly as he went downstairs in search of his prey.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger sprinted through Bobby's consulting room, quickly navigating past the shiny white desk with its quirky steel anglepoise lamp and black leather chair and straight through into the examination room. He found Bobby, covered in vomit, attempting to comfort Tank who was softly sobbing in his arms.

Ranger slowed to an almost stop as he took in his surroundings then silently walked past a shelf from which he swiped some wet ones, the smell of Tanks' despair getting stronger and more violent as he moved towards the bed. He gently cleared his throat as he reached the two men. Bobby looked up in surprise. He'd obviously been unaware of Ranger's presence, his focus being solely on his charge.

"Go clean up, Bobby, you stink." He said gently as he extended his hand, wipes at the ready and offered to take control of Tank's grieving body. Bobby nodded in relief as he slipped out of Tank's grasp.

As Bobby turned to leave the room, gently pulling Lester and Woody with him, he glanced back to see Ranger stroking Tank's bald head and whispering soft words in a language he couldn't quite hear.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph knew by the movement above her head that there were two men searching the first floor. As the information sunk into her brain boots started to race down the stairs and she knew it wouldn't be long before she was found.

Her thoughts wandered back through the day, how had it gone so wrong? Twelve hours ago Lula was still alive, Khan was just another FTA and she'd be planning what to say to seduce Ranger at the party that right now she should be primping herself for. She shivered and wrapped her arms round her torso as a tear sneaked down her cheek.

Ranger, what was he doing now, she wondered. She imagined he was probably tearing himself in half – half playing the supportive friend, half Batman the superhero. Her superhero.

When and if this was all over would they, could they get their act together? Who knew, but right now was not the time think about it, she needed to channel her superhero's inner strength.

She searched for something to use as a weapon that would hold the potential attackers off until the cavalry arrived.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Vickers took the kitchen and Ollens the hallway and lounge, both men searching quickly and efficiently.

"Are you alright?" Vickers yelled out, changing tactic "Miss Plum, we've been sent to help you by Mr Manoso, we're contract workers who were in the area. Are you ok? Please come out so we can take you to him." His voice reasoned. "Nice job on Himinez, by the way." He said chuckling for effect.

Steph knew she should stay put. Ranger had told her Hector was on his way, but perhaps in her adrenalin and fear riddled state she'd misheard him, after all, the voice seemed honest and trustworthy. Her head tried to stop her but her heart ached for comfort and security so her feet tentatively led her out of her hiding place. As she stepped out into the kitchen she grabbed a broom from just inside the door and held it out in front of her, keeping its stiff red plastic bristles between her and the man's voice.

Vickers started to make his way over to her, arms out wide to show he meant no harm, but Steph did not lower her guard and kept the head of the broom pointed right at him. She didn't see Ollens sneaking up behind her nor Hector's eyes glancing through a small window pane at the bottom of the back door.

"Don't be afraid, Sweetheart" Vickers said as he drifted carefully towards her. Ollens was tiptoeing up and was only inches away from her when the doorbell rang.

"What the fuck?" Vickers ground out, all pretence at being a nice guy vanishing before Steph's eyes.

"Get that Luca, will ya?" he nodded to the man who had nearly reached Steph. She whirled round her broom making a whooshing sound as she did so, only to see the back of a man as he disappeared round the corner and back down the hall. She turned back again but wasn't quick enough as Vickers grabbed her from behind and wrapped an arm round her neck, securing her in the crook of his elbow. The other arm snaked round her waist effectively pinning her to him. The broom clattered loudly to the floor as Vickers closed his elbow forcing her head back into his shoulder.

"Make a sound and I'll break your pretty neck." Vickers hissed into her ear. He took a deep sniff, burying his nose in her hair. "Niiice smell, Miss Plum. Another reason why _Mr Manoso_ obviously likes to keep you for himself." He added, nudging her ear with his nose as he tightened his grip.

What's with these weirdos and the smell thing? Steph thought. It was not as if she's used perfume today. As far as she was concerned she must smell pretty horrible. She had death cooties, Lula's blood and Himinez's saliva rubbed all over. At least this new guy's breath doesn't stink, Steph thought as her grip on reality started to slide away from her. She closed her eyes and tried not to giggle as hysteria threatened to dance round the edges of her mind.

Channel Ranger's inner strength, she thought. Batman...

Steph was suddenly jerked back to reality when the simple, quiet creaking sound of the front door being opened was quickly replaced with a cacophony of chaos. Steph could hear the sounds of a fight and hoped that this was the cavalry, not another faction of the Let's Kidnap Stephanie Plum Club.

Vickers, realising what was happening, began to slide backwards towards the kitchen door, reaching behind himself with the arm that had been snaked round Steph's waist as he groped for the handle. He couldn't seem to find it so his movements got more exaggerated and his grip round Steph's neck loosened slightly. Sensing his distraction, Steph started to struggle and even managed to land a well placed kick to his shin. Vickers grunted in pain and Steph saw stars as he tightened his grip round her neck.

"You look for this, eh?" Steph heard Hector ask happily in his heavy Spanish accent as he hit Vickers smartly on the back of his head with the solid, round brass door knob that only minutes earlier had prevented Steph from escaping.

Vickers grunted, went limp then collapsed to the floor, dragging Steph with him. She let out a groan of pain as her body was twisted, pulling on all the bruises she'd gained earlier, and she landed on top of him.

Hector quickly pulled her up and righted her.

"You OK, Stephanie?" he asked quickly appraising her beaten and battered face. She gave him a watery smile and nodded as tears of relief began to slip down her cheeks and she buried herself into his strong embrace.

o0o0o0o0o

"So, Pierre, what's the plan?" Ranger asked as he sat on the black leather swivel chair he'd pulled from Bobby's outer room a few minutes earlier, his eyes firmly fixed on Tank's.

"I need to see her. I know she's gone man. She came to say goodbye and to ask me to do something really important. Well, actually two things..."

Ranger raised an eyebrow and waited for Tank to continue.

"I know you're gonna think I've lost it, but she came to make me a promise. She promised she'd find me someone to love, someday. Soon? Perhaps. Eventually? Absolutely..." He repositioned himself so that he could lean his back against the wall and sighed deeply whilst he looked up at the ceiling and struggled to regain control. He pulled one leg up to his chest and wrapped his arms round it and once again he began to study the sterile white tiles above him until he sensed his voice was strong enough to continue without trembling.

"...but I needed to do something for her. She told me I needed to save Bomber. I guess I can't help with the rescue..." his voice trailed off as he angled his head to look straight into his best friend's eyes, a silent understanding passed between them.

"...but I can help her in other ways. Ric, don't let what's just happened to my life destroy the chance of happiness that you could have with Steph. You know how much she cares about you and I know the feeling is mutual. If I could have prevented what happened today I would have, but not if it meant that I never got to love my woman. I'd never lived before I met Lula. She was my life and made me understand that I was worth loving. Someday I'll share that love with another woman – it was her parting wish that one day I find someone else and I plan to honour her by keeping my promise. Christ! I hurt right now but every bit of love we shared will make the pain more bearable. Our time was too short but I've had an incredible ride and I wouldn't swap it for the world. Don't destroy your chance happiness before you've even tried it."

Tank looked at Ranger and could see the blank face descending. "Do it for me, please. The most important thing you can do in this world is give and receive love. Lula taught me that. Don't let your chance die just because of what's happened today." He grabbed Ranger's hand and squeezed it hard between his own, hoping to persuade the man in front of him who was rapidly shutting down.

"What is your fucking problem, man?" Tank hissed in desperation. "What have you got to lose? Bomber's so much more than just a friend. She's really grown up recently and she's taking her life seriously and it shows. She deserves more than you walking off into the distance."

Ranger looked blankly back at him "you finished?" he asked before standing up and turning to leave.

"Never had you down for a coward." Tank ground out as Ranger headed out of the door, shutting it behind him click that echoed round the room.

Tank smacked his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Honey, I know you can hear me but by Christ that man's an idiot and I don't know what else to do, help me, please." He whispered to the silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are fab – you're kind words of encouragement are helping me to focused. Hope you like this next chapter – tissue warning though!**

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Yo"

"Boss, we got her, she's OK" Hector said in Spanish.

"Good"

The phone went dead.

Hector then phoned the Comms Room to update them and ask that they contact TPD to pick up Himinez, Vickers and Ollens. He could hear the silent relief his information brought and he grinned internally. He also knew that one of the guys had taken photos that would be used to celebrate Steph's combat skills, he hadn't seen her handiwork but by all accounts she'd done a good job on Himinez. The look of pride on Leo's face when he'd described the scene in the bathroom made Hector want to go take a look, but Steph chose that moment to collapse so he'd quickly scooped her up in his arms and headed back off to his SUV with his precious cargo.

The air in this part of Trenton smelt of despair and misery Hector thought as reached his vehicle and the half light that bathed everything made the world seem just that little bit more bleak. He knew his shiny black SUV would be safe, the locals would have assumed it was owned by some drug lord and would have left it well alone. He'd parked it a few doors down from Himinez's dilapidated two up two down duplex which nestled in a neighbourhood of broken, discarded buildings and run down and desolate lives. Hector got the impression that if they stayed much longer the depression that settled like a black cloud over the street would start to seep into his bones. He shivered as he pulled away from the kerb and headed to St Francis, Steph hissed slightly in pain as they manoeuvred through the traffic, her bruises now glowing against her pale skin.

o0o0o0o0o

Relief flooded through Ranger at the news that his Babe was safe. He slid down the wall of the stair well as the panic and fear of the last few hours ebbed away and he felt his bones turn to jelly.

Automatically he reached for his phone and dialled Lula's number. When her phone went to answer phone he cursed. Where the hell was the woman when he needed her, probably shopping for sh... he stopped dead in his mental tirade.

Lula wasn't shopping for shoes!

Lula was...

The first almost silent sob was wrenched from his body as his brain caught up with his thoughts. Tears streamed from his eyes and he cried. Hard, angry, gutrenching sobs.

For Tank.

For Lula.

For the heartbreak his best friend would have to deal with.

For the woman he would never have the courage to pursue.

Hal, who'd spotted him on the Comms Room monitors, surreptitiously deactivated the monitors for that particular zone to leave him to his private grief.

o0o0o0o0o

Hector pulled up to the hospital as darkness finally descended and saw an anxious Frank, Ellen and Edna welcome committee standing under the overly illuminated large white concrete canopy that jutted out from the front of the building. They looked scared yet relieved and Hector's heart broke as yet more innocent lives were tainted by the filth and scum that he had turned his back on when he joined Rangeman. The same filth and scum he now hunted down and incarcerated.

He parked in a no-parking zone and gently turned to check on Steph who'd drifted off to Denial Land and sleep only minutes before. He smiled then quickly hopped out and round to her door, opening it and scooping her up in one fluid movement. He'd left the engine running and knew that it would miraculously move and park properly while he was inside sorting out his charge. Thank god for parking fairies, he thought smugly.

He kicked the door shut and headed towards Steph's welcome committee.

Ellen stood silently as the tears that a mom should never have to shed glistened on her face. Frank stood quietly behind her, his hands gently gripping her shoulders. Edna stood slightly to one side, she looked 50 years older, deflated and vulnerable. Hector gave a brief smile as Ellen pushed a curl from Steph's eyes before looking up into Hector's.

"Well son, best we get her checked out eh?" Ellen whispered and stepped aside to let Hector past.

Hector lead the way to A&E on auto pilot. He'd been there far too many times with this woman, he thought as he carefully avoided the hustle and bustle that a busy hospital such as St Francis inevitably had.

As he headed down the final corridor he heard a voice yell his name out. Morelli.

What the fuck did he want?

Hector slowed down at the mention of his name and turned to face the cop.

"How is she?" he asked, looking worried.

"Ok" Hector said slowly.

"S'ok, Hector, really." Ellen said interrupting. "We're not sure Joe, we're just going to have her checked out." She added by way of an explanation, looking as pale as her inert daughter.

"Was it Himinez?" Joe asked, grimacing.

"Yeah, but he not walk properly for a while." Hector replied in his broken English. "Steph did him good." He said, smiling to himself as he recalled the pleasure in Leo's voice.

"Glad to hear it. One less scumbag on the streets polluting the atmosphere." He said as he gently tweaked Steph's nose, but not enough to wake her. "Keep her safe, will ya. Ranger will probably put her on lock down till she's healed – where is he, by the way?"

"Tank" came Hector's reply.

"Ah." Joe said, grimacing slightly and mentally smacking himself upside the head. "Let me know when the funeral is, please." He said to no-one in particular. At that moment his cell rang. "Gotta run, looks like I've a crime scene at Addiscombe to attend to." He explained as he waved a sloppy salute then turned and walked away.

Interesting, thought Hector. He now knew where the intel had come from and for once in his life he was happy that Morelli cared so deeply for his Boss's woman.

o0o0o0o0o

Lester knew he had a whole load of fucked up people to deal with. Bomber was at St Francis, Ranger had disappeared in his Porsche but in the oppositedirection and Tank was flaked out before him.

What to do?

What the fuck to do, he wondered as he stood in the middle of Bobby's surgery contemplating his next move. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

Tank looked up and Lester felt guilty – his sigh was obviously louder than he had intended. "Sorry, Man." He whispered then turned to leave.

"When can I see her?" Tank asked coughing and whispering at the same time. Almost afraid to ask.

"Whenever you want." Came Santos' reply.

"Now. I'd like to see her now."

"See what I can do." Lester said as he walked out to find Bobby "Be right back" he yelled over his shoulder. One decision down, two to go.

o0o0o0o0o

The Chaplain, Reverend Blackmore, a small elderly gentleman with a kindly face and graying temples, met them outside the Morgue and began to explain what Tank was going to see so that he was prepared. As no funeral parlour had yet been instructed Lula's body was being stored in a pull out drawer. No post mortem was needed as the coroner had attended the scene of the crime and had deemed it unnecessary so apart from the damaged Khan had inflicted she was pretty much as she had been when she'd left her house that morning, albeit naked.

Tank took a deep breath and motioned for Reverend Blackmore to lead the way.

"Sure, son. If at any time you wish to back out I'll completely understand. Seeing a loved one under these circumstances is not easy." He opened the door and Tank, Lester and Bobby followed him in and towards what looked like a huge bank of file cabinets for giants.

Reverend Blackmore led them over and stopped in front of drawer front with the name 'T Dupart' neatly written on it.

Les heard Tank take a sharp intake of breath. "S'ok Tank, you don't have to do this." He said as he put his hand on Tank's shoulder blade in a gesture of solidarity.

Tank shook his head "I need to see her..." his words failed him and he dipped his head for a few seconds before taking a deep breath to focus then reaching up and grabbing the handle, he gave it a qhick hard pull. The drawer opened surprisingly easily and a body, shrouded in a white cloth slid silently out to greet them.

Tank lifted the sheet and blanched as reality hit him. Lula looked as if she was asleep but her normally deep brown skin had paled to a soft grey, almost as if the cold had somehow faded her. Tank reached out and took her cold hand. He tried to lift it to his lips but she was starting to stiften and as he didn't want to damage her further he lovingly replaced it on the cold slab.

"Where are her things?" he asked the silent room, not wanting to take his eyes off her in case she disappeared. He began to brush her soft curls. At least these still had life left in them and they responded to him by bouncing and jiggling, as if mocking death.

"I have them in my office." The chaplain said softly.

Tank nodded in understanding then leaned down and gently kissed his fiancées' forehead. "We'll meet again, Baby." he whispered almost too softly for anyone else to hear as he pulled the cloth back over Lula's head and pushed the drawer home. He pressed his palms and forehead against the cold metal for a few seconds before straightening himself up and turning back to the men at his side.

The four men left the silent room and went in search of Lula's things.

o0o0o0o0o

Hector gently laid Steph out on the gurney he'd been led to and watched as she uncurled herself in her sleep. Pain skittered across her face then she settled back more comfortably.

"We need to wake her" the nurse said "Doctor Chalmers will be here in a minute to assess her. Who's her next of kin?"

Ellen, who'd just returned from booking Steph in answered "Rangeman, or should I say Mr Manoso, is" clearly surprised at the information she'd just garnered.

Hector nodded "Ranger pay all medical bill for 'is men."

"Well that's really helpful. Where is he?" Frank snorted, clearly annoyed that neither he nor Ellen were in control.

"Can it, Frank." Edna snapped. "He's in love with the girl. Plus, could you afford the medical insurance for any more people?" she gave him a knowing look and he stood opening and closing his mouth like a fish as he tried to think of a suitable reply.

"Ok, ok, so we need Mr Manoso" Ellen said, clearly taking control of the situation "how do we reach him?"

"I phone." Hector replied as he pulled out his cell. At that moment the nurse started to rouse Steph. Hector nodded to the committee members and high tailed it out of A&E to make his phone call.

o0o0o0o0o

Hector stood and gave his phone a filthy look. Where the fuck was his boss? His phone went straight to voice mail. Unless he was with Steph, using the bathroom or in the wind his phone was _always_ switched on. He ended the call and phoned Hal back at the office.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger looked at the speedo, 120, at the rate he was going he'd be in New York before much longer he thought blankly. Better slow down, Manoso! He thought as he saw a sign for a gas station. He pulled in and filled up.

As he stood in the queue his eyes moved to the clock above the counter. It was 22 hundred hours. He'd been driving for half an hour. Suddenly his thoughts turned to why he was running. What was he really running from and what gave him the right to escape anyway?

Tank needed him, Steph needed him, hell, if he spread the net out wide enough Vinnie Plum needed him he thought.

He paid for his gas and quickly sprinted back to his car. Who gave him the right to behave like a spoiled brat when half of Trenton would be wondering where the hell he was, his conscience reasoned. Time to man up, Manoso! He thought as he turned the car round and headed for home. Wherever the hell that was.

Trenton would do as a starting point.


	8. Chapter 8

**Keep 'em coming and thanks for all your comments to date. Sorry I don't get a chance to reply but you all know I love to hear from you. OK, here's the next 'happy' chapter...**

"No long term damage you'll be pleased to know" said Dr Chalmers as he removed the latex gloves he'd been wearing with a snap and dumped them in a small dish at the side of the bed.

"No broken bones or skin, although you do have a superb selection of bruises and bite marks, but you've nothing that a good few nights rest won't cure. However, young lady" he said, pausing for effect "you might want to consider keeping out of harm's way for a while. Perhaps a few days' holiday might be a good idea?" he peered over the top of his glasses as Steph rearranged the hospital gown she was now wearing and studiously ignored him.

"We'll see to it" said Ellen and Frank in unison, glancing at each other and smiling at their synchronicity.

"I'll leave a script with my nurse here for you to get. Painkillers and a good arnica based salve is about all you need right now. However, if you need to talk over what happened with anyone, I can recommend a good pair of ears." He waited for a reply but when he got nothing he nodded and let the subject drop. Steph would talk to him if she needed further help. He pulled out his card, handed it to Ellen then left to go see his next patient, his footsteps fading into the distance.

Then there was silence until Steph broke into everyone's thoughts "Mom, Dad, I need to get out of here. I need to find Tank and check that he's OK" she said as she slipped down from the gurney and reached for her clothes.

"You're going nowhere, my girl" Frank said forcefully. "Except home to bed. Everything else can wait till the morning."

"But you don't understand..." she argued.

"Bed. To sleep. You're exhausted and we're not letting you out of our sight until you've had some rest." He replied as he turned to leave so that she could get dressed in private. "We'll be just outside the door, Pumpkin" he added more softly, sadness and understanding written all over his face.

o0o0o0o0o

Reverend Blackmore turned round yet another corner and stopped outside a door which he proceeded to unlock.

"This way please Gentlemen" he said as he walked inside, flipping on the lights as he did so.

The small room was calm, inviting and comforting and had been painted in the lightest aqua. During the day it was probably filled with sunshine too, Bobby thought.

A couple of rambling pot plants stood in front of a large floor to ceiling window which looked out onto an internal courtyard. Black and white landscape photos were dotted across the walls at random, each depicting scenes from nature; bare bones of trees against graceful backdrops and calm seas that disappeared into the horizon. It was clear that this was not a room where many people came to celebrate but to find inner strength.

The reverend gestured for the men to take a seat so Bobby and Tank sat on the large black leather sofa that lay against one wall whilst Lester took the matching bucket seat that sat slightly to one side.

"Back in a second. Coffee anyone?" Reverend Blackmore asked gently as he exited through a door at the other end of the room which led to a small kitchenette and some shelving.

He returned a few minutes later with a jug of coffee, cream and sugar and four large cups, all of which was set on a tray balanced on top of a simple gray archive box.

Bobby stood to help him as Tank stared at the box knowing exactly what was inside. He gulped loudly as Bobby put the tray down on a nearby coffee table and the box was handed to him.

Lula's things.

"You don't have to open it if you don't want to." Lester said, leaning over to put a friendly hand on Tank's shoulder. "you can take it all home with you and look at it later if you want you know."

"No, there's just one thing I want from in here." Tank replied with a determined look on his face.

He put the box on the floor between his knees and took the lid off. Inside was a black plastic bag which obviously contained the remains of Lula's clothes. He didn't look inside it and dismissed it immediately, taking it out and placing it to one side without giving it a second thought. Underneath was her pocket book, car keys and a small, flat, white envelope. He picked the packet up as if it were made of the most fragile glass and peeked inside. He smiled and shook out the contents. One band of gold with a large diamond in it.

He kissed it lovingly then put it in his breast pocket. "Time to go." He said, patting the fabric containing the ring and standing up with a snap. He waited for the other men to rise before he headed out the door and walking briskly down the corridor.

"That way, son" Reverend Blackmore said loudly, pointing in the other direction.

Tank span round, nodded then walked determinedly off in search of the exit with Lester and Bobby trailing along behind him.

Reverend Blackmore turned back into the room "One day, someone will drink my coffee" he whispered sadly "it's not that bad either..." he said to no one in particular as he poured himself a cupful.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger turned his phone back on as he turned into the car park at St Francis. Three missed calls. He'd deal with them later.

He parked next to Bobby's Explorer and stared at it. If Bobby was here then so was Tank.

Tank!

God! He hoped his friend was ok. He rested his head on his steering wheel for a few seconds, his hands still in the 10 til 2 position. Just a few seconds, he thought gathering his thoughts and closing his eyes.

This is how they found him when Bobby, Tank and Lester returned to the Explorer an hour later.

o0o0o0o0o

Joe waved to Big Dog as he left the station. It was after midnight when he finished processing Himinez, Vickers and Ollens. Strangely though, all three men were really badly beaten, must have been one hell of a flight of stairs at Addiscombe, he thought. Shame he hadn't been the one to march the trussed up fuckers to the top and push them down.

Unfortunately, Himinez was the only one who needed hospital treatment. The nurse had patched him up, begrudgingly and very badly and he'd probably always walk funny after his run in with Steph. Joe hoped he would always be in pain too. Nasty twisted pond scum.

He slid behind the wheel of his truck and pulled out into the traffic humming to himself as he drove home to Robin who'd be snuggly and warm. His body twitched in anticipation, perhaps he'd show her how much he loved her tonight before taking her off to dreamland. He smiled happily to himself as he sped off into the night.

o0o0o0o0o

Bobby did a double take and looked through the window of the Porsche. Once he'd established he wasn't going mad he tapped loudly on the window, waking Ranger up with a start.

It wasn't often that Ranger was caught out and even rarer for him to acknowledge the fact, however something stopped him from putting up his blank face, thought Lester. To Santos' eye the man looked a little haunted and very lost.

Two down, one to go, thought Lester as he motioned for Ranger to move into the passenger seat.

Bobby and Tank got into the Explorer and the two cars sped off into the night and back to Rangeman. Lester decided he'd check on Steph later, Hector had phoned him earlier and he now knew she'd be staying with her parents for the night.

As they pulled into the traffic Lester turned to his cousin and gave him a quizzical look. "Man, you look like shit" he said, bluntly.

"I love you too" came the sarcastic reply.

"What's going on, Cuz?" It seems that Lula's death has caused two of the most important people to me to spiral out of control. The one person who seems capable of functioning is Tank and he's the biggest victim here."

Ranger had the decency to look embarrassed as he looked out of the window, avoiding eye contact with the man at his side. To an outsider it looked like Ranger had switched off, but Lester knew differently and he calmly drove on, knowing Ranger would talk when he was good and ready.

"I'm moving offices." Ranger said eventually. "Tank will need to be closer to family and so I've decided to swap him down to Miami. Julie has just worn out another of Fanco's men and Tank could do with the distraction."

Lester could almost see Ranger pulling his emotions out of his body and throwing them away. It was both fucking awesome and scary at the same time to watch as the famous military strategist in him took over and the man in him ceased to exist.

"I'll leave you in charge here and I'll stay with Tank until he settles in. Once I'm happy with how he's doing I'll shift up to Boston – I've been neglecting my duties in that office and I think it's about time for me to shake things up a bit. They're not turning in figures that I'm happy with so I think it bit of Ranger magic will get them focused again."

Lester shook his head slightly. "Looks like you've got it all worked out" he spat out sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranger asked icily.

"Put everyone in a compartment. Keep them guessing and make sure shut your emotions down." He glared at the side of Ranger's head. "Trouble is you mustn't do that this time. Much as you'd like to you can't."

"I don't like your tone." Ranger hissed out, turning to glare at his cousin who was on a roll. Hoping to shut him up with a hard stare.

"Crap and you know it!" Lester yelled angrily. "It's not just Tank who's hurting right now. Bomber needs you too. You have to be strong for both of them. You can't just swan off into the wind and pretend that they don't exist. You're an adult, Ric! Start acting like one and face your own emotions." His accusation and unsaid words hung in the air between them as they turned the corner and into Haywood.

"Enough!" Ranger ground out. "Cousin or not, you're overstepping the mark into territories you know nothing about." He snarled. "You _will_ _not_ speak to me like that. Mats tomorrow at 05.30 hours."

"No! You're not the only one hurting here. Christ, I loved Lula too, you know. She was a breath of fresh air in this stinking hole we work in. Do you have any idea what Tank is going through at the moment? Do you even care?"

"Yes! And that's why I can't build a relationship with Stephanie. I couldn't bear to lose her or cause her the sorts of pain Pierre is going through if it had been me who'd died." He hung his head, his voice having almost broken to a sob as he finally admitted the truth.

"You love her." Lester said, dully.

"More than I ever thought possible and that's why I have to go." Ranger admitted, tension leaving his body as he verbalised his fears for the first time.

"Never had you down for a coward" Les ground out, shaking his head as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, you're the second person to tell me that tonight." Ranger said as he exited the car and headed for the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**A lighter chapter to help everyone along, yeah there's even sections with NO TEARS - I hope you enjoy it - thanks for your latest batch of wonderful comments. :0)**

Steph sank onto the small padded stool in her old bedroom as her Mom fussed about, producing bed linen which she put on the bed and two green towels which she threw at her daughter "Stephanie, go grab a bath. It will help, Honey." She said "Just don't make the water too hot, ok?" she added as she turned her attention back to the bed which was also covered in things that hadn't quite made their way into the loft

On autopilot Steph left for the bathroom, too tired to argue - the events of the last few hours having caught up with her. She nodded, mumbling words of thanks as she went.

Half an hour she was clean, dry and snuggled into her old bed. Ellen whispered good night as she gently stroked her hair then turned and left.

Steph was deep in the land of dreams before her bedroom door shut the world out.

Ellen wandered across the hall way to her own bedroom where Frank was busy getting ready for bed.

"All sorted, Love?" he asked as the last of his clothes hit his beside chair.

"No, not really, but she's too tired to do anything about it tonight." She replied, sadly. Like her daughter, Ellen had been looking forward to Lula's wedding, especially the reading that Tank had chosen and Steph had been practising . Her eyes skimmed the deep green dress that hung on the back of the wardrobe door, the one she'd been intending to wear to tonight's party that never happened.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "The party! No-one told the organisers! What if people turned up expecting to see Lula and Tank ..."

"It's ok, Ellen." Frank said, interrupting her thoughts and stroking her arm "I spoke with the manager, Greg, and he had a copy of the guest list so agreed to call everyone and let them know the situation. I also let Rangeman know what I'd done so that they didn't need to worry about it."

Ellen nodded in silence as she tried to calm her nerves. She sighed. Where would she be without Frank, she mused. Even after all these years and despite appearances, they were a good team. She smiled shakily then started to get ready for bed.

She just wished Steph had someone like that in her life. Now that Joe and Robin were an official item, she worried that her daughter's chances for a good and happy marriage were gone. But then there was her Boss, Ranger, Ellen thought. He seemed rather keen, perhaps he would step up to the plate and give her whatever the hell it was she wanted..." as her thoughts turned to more positive ones she drifted off to a dreamless sleep with Frank wrapped round her.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger stood in his shower, his head resting on the cold tiles and his back turned towards the water that pummelled him. He sighed. What a fucking mess! Right now, following a great party, he should have been making love to Stephanie. Showing her how much he cared.

Instead he was alone and scared, just like his best friend two floors below.

He sighed again as his thoughts turned to that one night, long ago, when he'd used his body to show Stephanie how much he loved her. He'd sent her straight back to Morelli the next morning because he knew that at the time it had been the right thing to do. His heart ached just as much now as it had done back then. She'd ruined him for all other women that night and now he was going to let her go.

He was about to send the woman who'd brought light, laughter and unconditional love into his life away again only this time the thought of living without her filled him with dread.

He sighed again as he thought about life alone. Like last time, though, it would be for the best he rationalised as he shut his heart off along with the water.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, sleep evading him even though he was sooo tired. Lula's ring was impaled up to the first knuckle of his little finger and he twirled it round with his other hand, random thoughts spinning round and round in his brain like a tornado.

He sighed and looked at his alarm clock. 3.50am.

He turned his head to stare at the ceiling again.

What is it with me and ceilings, he thought as hysterics threatened to overwhelm him. He took several deep breaths and concentrated back to the ring on his finger.

"Wherever you are Baby, I hope you're having a drink for me." He whispered as he got up and threw on some gym gear and headed down to three.

Seven hours and no sleep later Tank was at his desk sorting out funeral arrangements when Steph popped her head round his door.

"Wasn't sure you'd be here today. Have you got some time for me, Big Fella?" she asked then entered before he had a chance to reply.

Tank was on the phone so motioned for her to sit down so she chose a Corbusier Basculant chair that Ella and Louis had given him as an engagement present and made herself comfortable.

Tank put the phone down and looked over at the woman who'd taken Lula to her place of death, but he felt no anger at her involvement. He knew how stubborn his fiancée was and doubted that even if Steph had tried to stop her she would have managed it.

"Gave us a bit of a scare there, Bomber." Tank said looking intently across the desk as he referred to Himinez.

"Sorry, I know I should have been more aware of my surroundings, but for some reason my mind was not with the programme, you know?" Steph returned Tank's stare then coughed with embarrassment and turned to look at the pen Tank was wielding.

"I'm so very sorr..." Steph started.

"Don't Stephanie." Tank said forcefully, interrupting her. "You were not responsible for Lula's death. You were both just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Bullshit!" Steph spat back softly. "It's totally _my_ fault!" her voice becoming more insistent. "If I hadn't taken that file, taken her with me, made her ring the doorbell... Well, let's just say we wouldn't be having this conversation. How can you possibly say it wasn't my fault, Tank, when we both know that it was." Her final words were wrung from her soul as tears slid down her face displaying the anger and guilt she felt washed over her.

Tank was round her side of the desk immediately and knelt before her, taking her face in his hands and holding her with his stare.

"Look Steph, I _don't_ blame you for what happened. Please understand that! Real life can be hard and this is about as tough as it gets. I loved Lula and I don't know how I'm going to cope without her, but I do know that she would expect my friends to do their best to be there for me. I need you to be there for me, not blaming yourself for the twisted hand we've been dealt."

"Please, Steph, please. Just ditch the guilt. OK?"

Steph nodded then wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Tank" she started, putting her hand over his mouth so that she could continue. "I know I'm being really selfish, but it's just that I'm going to miss her too, you know?" Several moments later she took a large breath, squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"I'll look after you, Big Guy. For Lula." She reached for his face with both hands, pulling him to her as she kissed his forehead. "We'll do this together, OK?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both absorbing each other's strength.

"OK, Tank. What have you planned for her send off?" Steph said finally, breaking the silence.

"Well, as you asked..."

o0o0o0o0o

Robin looked up at Joe "Are you really sure?" she asked, a big grin all over her face.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Morelli replied. A silly love struck puppy look exuding from his eyes as he kissed her nose.

"OK then, let's do it."

Robin pushed the door to the jewellers open and the pair stepped inside.

"We'd like to have a look at engagement rings" Joe nervously asked the young man who stood pretending to be absorbed in reconfiguring a watch display.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?" he took the pair over to the ring section of the store and scooted behind the counter to grab some keys.

"Something a little different" Robin replied then explained what she didn't want.

The assistant listened carefully then unlocked and opened a cabinet before pulling out a tray with the most unusual yet beautiful rings on it. One in particular caught Robin's eye.

It was made using two different pieces that had been joined at the back and made into a continuous length which tapered towards the two ends. One half was platinum and kissed the other piece, made of yellow gold, just before it bent at a 60 degree angle away from the main shank, creating a sharp V. Nestled into this space, one of its sharp ends pointing towards the apex, was a modest leaf shaped diamond in a rub over setting.

Robin looked at it then at Joe. "Please can I try that one?" she asked, breathlessly. The young man carefully took it off its stand and passed it to her. She tried it on and it fitted perfectly. As she turned her hand to admire it the stone came to life and sparkled under the shop's lights, spreading shards of color round the room. It may not have been the flashiest or most expensive ring, but it was perfect.

"Oh, Joe! It's perfect!" Robin gushed.

Joe smiled, took her hand in his sliding it off, much to Robin's surprise. He then sank down on one knee.

"Robin Marie Russell, would you please do me the very great honour of becoming my wife?" he asked softly, looking up at her with liquid chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Joe!" she replied as he slipped the ring back onto her finger. He kissed the ring on her hand then stood up and kissed her soundly.

"Well, that was easy" Joe said grinning and wrapping his arms rounds Robin's waist. "Does it have matching his and hers wedding rings?"

"Certainly, Sir" replied the young man, turning to open another cabinet.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph didn't bump into Ranger though she knew he was in the building. It was almost as if he was avoiding her. As usual, his actions confused her.

She had been sure he had feelings for her and when she'd bumped into Lester he'd intimated that she was not wrong, but yet, there was an atmosphere about the 5th floor that she couldn't put her finger on. She left not long after her chat with Tank with a sinking feeling in her heart and headed over to the Bonds Office, passing delivery men carrying large floral displays, baskets of fruit and other wicker encased sympathy gifts as she left the parking lot.

Even if the rest of the world was falling apart she argued, she didn't have the luxury of continuing with her pity party and she knew that if roles were reversed she'd expect Lula to keep going too.

For the first time in ages she was able to park her POS outside the office. At some point in the last 24 hours the parking fairies had not only left her car outside her parent's house but they seemed to have given it positive parking karma. She must remember to thank Ranger, the next time she managed to catch up with him, she thought darkly.

She opened the door to find Connie sitting on the floor, trying to make sense of a pile of files and stacks of paper.

"Hey, Connie" Steph said, trying to keep the tone light and happy "Vinnie in?" Spotting that his door was open and he was missing.

"Steph! Nah, the pervert's out filing paperwork with TPD." Connie said as she jumped up and gave her a big hug. "I was so worried about you. Are you OK? How's Tank taking it?" she asked, worry etched all over her face.

"He's a big guy and right now he hurts all over, but he's tough and he'll survive." Steph said by way of an explanation.

Connie nodded "And you?" she repeated.

"I'll be fine. I'll miss her though" she added, tears starting to well up. She decided to change the subject. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked, pointing at the piles of paper strewn all over the floor.

Connie sighed "I don't think filing was Lula's strong point." She said as a knowing look flitted across her face then she started to giggle.

Connie's laugh was infectious and moments later Steph was sniggering too. They both knew how rubbish Lula'd been at filing, but Connie explained that it wasn't until she'd started to clear the backlog left on her desk the previous day to keep her mind off what had happened that she'd realised just what a mess she'd left.

Connie put on her best Lula impression "I can file yo' ass off white girl, just watch ol' Lula go!" she said, before giggling some more.

Steph grinned and took up a typical Lula in Rhino mode pose "but them nasties out there need me more." She added, one hand on hip, the other waving about to make the point.

The women fell about laughing and spent the rest of the afternoon sorting out the paperwork, drinking coffee and swapping crazy anecdotes about their fallen friend.

The afternoon was just what Steph needed she realised as she pulled away from the building a couple of hours later. She also realised that like Tank, she could and would go on with her life – Lula would have expected nothing less.

**R & R guys, you know it makes sense!**

See . for Robin's ring


	10. Chapter 10

**So - I gave you 'happy' and you still cried!**

**So to hell with you!**

**Back to the angsty stuff it is then...**

**Please keep your reviews coming. I may not have time to reply but I really do appreciate what you write. :o)**

Lester picked up the phone. It was for his cousin's own good, he rationalised as he dialled the number.

"Hello?" asked a woman's voice.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"Les..."

"Oh My God, Les! He's alright, isn't he? Please tell me he's OK."

"Well if by that you mean he's in one piece I'd say Ranger's OK. If you mean is he of sound mind, I doubt it."

"?"

45 minutes later Les put the phone down a far happier man.

o0o0o0o0o

"Tank, got a minute?" Lester said as he breezed in to the Big Man's office which looked like some insane person's idea of a jungle as it was filled with plants and vases of flowers of every color.

He stopped abruptly as Tank looked up from the picture he'd been cradling in his hands. His eyes were slightly misted over.

"Sorry" Les said softly "I can see I've come at a bad time. I'll pop back later." He turned to leave, embarrassed at catching Tank deeply grieving.

"S'k" came a gruff reply as Tank cleared his throat.

Lester turned back slowly to allow Tank to compose himself. He shut the door and slid over to the chair Steph had sat in – it was a firm favourite with everyone as one size really did fit all.

Tank looked at him quizzically, blinking hard to clear his eyes of moisture.

"Tank, I won't beat around the bush, but did you know Ranger was thinking of moving you down to Miami to act as Julie's body guard and that he was going to use this as an excuse to run away from his feelings for Steph? He plans to come and settle you in then hide up in the Boston office until she gets over him and finds someone safer to love."

"Stupid Fucker!" Tank ground out going from grieving man to angry rhino in the blink of an eye. "One person hurting like I am is far too much. Bomber does not need to go through the same agony just because Manoso's a fucking yellow fucking chicken." He added vehemently.

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly." Came the smug reply.

"Seems you've been thinking about this. I suppose you've got a plan."

"Might have! It seems to me that Ranger's probably wanting to make the changes immediately after Lula's funeral so he'll probably collar you in the next day or so. I've spoken to Rachel and she's on board. Julie is coming up here for a few weeks so that Rachel can have some renovations done to the house."

"She didn't mention anything to me last time we spoke."

Santos gave Tank a knowing look.

"Ah" said the big man as understanding hit him.

"So, when Ranger tells you what his plans are you need to play dumb, say you'll give it serious thought then phone Rachel soon as you can. She'll do the rest."

Both men felt slightly happier now that they knew they'd come up with a plan that pinned their elusive leader down to Trenton – at least for the short term anyway.

The conversation turned to the funeral and Tank filled Les in on what his plans were.

The funeral was to be in four days' time and the viewings would start tomorrow afternoon.

Half an hour later Santos stood up to leave as he had to go look at some plans he needed to approve.

"Les?"

"Yeah?"

"Pissed off any women lately?" he asked gesturing to a load of bouquets standing to attention in the corner.

Les smiled. "Always and forever" he said, smiling as he scooped up a couple of sprays.

o0o0o0o0o

"Tank, once this is over, how do you feel about moving to Miami?" Ranger asked, appearing nonchalant, the next morning as he stepped off the treadmill, scooping up his towel from a nearby bench and avoiding his gaze.

Tank stared at him, surprise showing all over his face. Lester had been right he thought as he stood waiting for Ranger's next comment. When it didn't come he replied slowly.

"Well, I'm sure my family would like to see me for a couple of weeks and I could do with a vacation. Why, what did you have in mind?"

Ranger finally caught Tank's eye. "It's just that Julie has worn out another of Franco's men and I thought you might like to move down there and sort her out."

"You want me to babysit your daughter just because she's got spirit?" Tank asked incredulously. Even for Ranger this was lame, anyone could see he had an ulterior motive.

"I need someone who will not pander to her and let her get away with murder any more." Ranger added "I reckoned you could do with a change of scene and responsibility. I've been overloading you for too long." He added, patting Tank's arm.

"Fucking great!" Tank growled "I'm to go from second in command at Mission Control to running around after your kid. Gee thanks."

"Tank! Let's be reasonable here shall we? You've just lost your fiancée and it'll be a while till you're fully back in the game. I accept and understand that. I don't want you to get hurt while you're grieving. That's all."

Tank glared and harrumphed at him "I'll think about it." He said angrily as he turned and left the gym, shaking his head in disgust as he went.

Ranger breathed a sigh of relief. That went well, OK, better than it might have done he thought to himself. Once he had Tank on board he could get on to the next part of his plan.

As soon as he was back in his apartment Tank picked up the phone and dialled Rachel.

"Ron speaking." Came the friendly voice on the other end.

"Hi Ron. Rachel there?"

"No, sorry she's out at the moment. Who's calling?"

"It's Pierre. Have you got a mo?"

"Sure, I was just on my way out to work but I've got a couple of minutes. How're doing, man? So sorry to hear about Lula, hope the guys are looking after you. Did the guy who shot her get his just rewards?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Tank added dryly. "Anyway, I hear you've got some renovations about to start?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Renova... oh yeah." He said, sucking in his teeth. "I don't know what we'll do with the kids." He added feigning innocene, a smile evident in his voice. "He still being a coward?"

"Yep" Tank replied, making a popping sound with the p.

"I'll get Rachel to call him."

"Appreciate it, Ron."

"My pleasure" Ron replied then both men hung up.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph pulled into Haywood and aimed her key at the gate which swung open slowly so that she could continue in.

Once she'd parked she called the elevator and went up to 5. Today she was dressed for the gun range. She hoped one of the guys would have some time take her to and let her practice. She'd even loaded her gun. Wasn't she a good girl she thought to herself.

Tank stepped out of his office at that moment and nearly ran her over.

"Hey, Bomber. Where you off to?"

"Gun range, if anyone's free. I surprised myself with Khan and got a clean shot to his shoulder but if I'd only been quicker..."

"Stop that train of thought now!" Tank snapped. "I'm free, I'll take you" he said as he turned to the roster located outside his office. Both lanes were empty for the next couple of hours.

"Come on, no time like the present." He said as he filled in the sheet. As they walked past the comms room he yelled in to let them know where they were going. He added that all monitors were to be turned off as he didn't want the guys to spend the next hour ogling his student.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank flipped the switch and the lights to the range spluttered awake. He also checked the monitors just in case Binkie 'forgot'. He knew how the men loved to watch Steph blow the crotches out of her targets. He smiled to himself as he looked forward to her unusual style of target practice.

As they entered the room Steph headed to the first lane and Tank had peeled off towards the safe. Moments later he caught up with her holding several boxes of bullets.

Steph knew the guys loved the smell of cordite but she had never taken to it. Perhaps it was a guy thing she thought as she took her gun out of her pocket and placed it carefully on the table.

Twenty minutes later Steph's arm was getting tired and she was starting to lose her aim. The last bullet had hit the target in the knee – obviously well below her intended mark. She loved aiming for the crotch and she knew the Merry Men found it funny. Even Ranger had raised an eyebrow and faintly smiled when he'd found out the area she usually aimed for.

Tank stepped up behind her and corrected her stance again so that she could finish the clip she'd just started. He stood close behind her and she could feel his warmth through her pale blue hoodie. She sighed as she thought how she would have preferred it to have been Ranger who was there with her.

"Deep thoughts? Bomber." Tank whispered in her ear as he gently gripped her shoulders to line her up. Instinct made her put her empty hand on top of one of his. She really needed a hug right now.

Before she'd realised it, she was engulfed in Tank's arms as he spun her round and wrapped himself around her. She looked up to see tears pooling in his dark chocolate eyes.

Then he kissed her. Hard and with feeling.

Steph started to respond then her brain kicked in. She pulled herself back quickly.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Tank!" she managed to cry out just before he pulled her back into another deep kiss.

"Stop, Tank!" she cried as she struggled to escape.

Tank suddenly let go as the insanity fled. "Oh, Steph! What have I done? I'm so sorry!" he said as he fell to his knees on the floor and hugged her round her waist.

"I didn't mean it. I'm just... Oh Steph! What I am going to do without her?" he sobbed out before breaking down and weeping big fat grief-stricken tears.

"It's ok, Big Guy" she crooned as she kissed then stroked his bald head, gently rocking him from side to side as his heart broke all over again.

o0o0o0o0o

"Where's Tank?" Ranger asked as he stepped out of the stairwell. He needed to know that he could get his plan started. He was having so much trouble avoiding the woman he loved and every time he saw her latest POS in the garage he wanted to hunt her down and tell Steph what she meant to him. He knew he mustn't. He needed to stay strong. She deserved a long and fulfilling life with the man of her heart. He still ran ops occasionally so knew that one day he might not make it back. He couldn't do that to her.

"Gun range with Bomber." Came the reply. Ranger nodded and turned toward his office. He could wait. The idea of watching her shooting the balls off her targets turned him on so much he daren't go and watch her in action. He'd want to rip her clothes off and take her on the lane floor. No, he had a better idea, he'd watch her on the monitor in his office. He could whack off there and no-one would know.

Perks of the job, a private bathroom. His cock twitched in anticipation as he headed onwards.

He turned on his computer and took off his jacket as it booted up then quickly grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge.

He settled himself down, spreading his knees in anticipation "What the fuck?" he swore to himself as he leant forward and peered at his computer screen.

At that moment his phone rang so reached over to pick it up. Rachel. What had Julie done now, he thought. All previous plans for the next ten minutes banished from his mind.

**Sorry about the link for Robin's ring, See www. avantgardejewellery. co. uk (look for Andrew Leggett's Marquise cut diamond 'flick' ring. Oh, you'll also need to remove the spaces I've had to add in the web address when showing it here)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for sticking with me and for your great reviews.**

**PLEASE NOTE: I hope I've the funeral process right – we do things slightly differently here in the UK so please forgive any faux pas.**

Tank rolled out of bed.

D-Day

He looked at the clock and gulped. If it hadn't been for Steph, Ric, Lester and Bobby he didn't think he'd be here.

He'd had good-ish moments and very dark days. He wondered what everything was for at certain points then remembered that he was loved and needed. He couldn't let his friends down and end it all. Lula would never forgive him for taking the easy option and anyway, she'd promised everything would be OK and he'd love again at the right time. He trusted her to keep her promise to him – he needed to believe that she was his guardian angel, looking out for him.

He sighed then wandered into his kitchen and filled the water jug for the coffee machine. As he set everything up his mind wandered back over other things that had happened in the last four days.

Ranger was being a total ass but Les had out manoeuvred him and so Julie was coming to Trenton. She'd be arriving the day after tomorrow with Rachel's Mom who wanted to go up to New York to visit some friends. Julie would be in Trenton for 5 weeks while the fictitious renovations took place. Les and Rachel had agreed that if necessary, the whole thing might even take a bit longer due to unforeseen circumstances. He'd struggled to keep a straight face when Ranger had ranted on to him about the change in plans caused by Julie's arrival. Good job the school holidays started in just over a week, giving them the summer to work on Ric.

Tank chuckled and wondered whether, even with the added contingency time, they had enough time to get Ranger's head out of his ass. He could imagine Ranger's face when he worked out he'd been stitched up – he would love to be a fly on the wall when realisation dawned.

He had marvelled at the simplicity of Santos' plan and could now see how he managed to keep all of his many women from meeting each other. He was one seriously devious guy.

Tank ran his hands over his bald head as his thoughts moved to Stephanie.

Steph was holding up OK though most of her 'happy' was a facade and for his benefit. Nothing more had been said about what had happened in the gun range and he made sure they were never alone in case he broke down and attacked her again. He felt guilty for his behaviour but she had pointed out at the time that she was OK and even understanding of what made him do what he'd done. He believed her but still felt safer when others were there too.

He felt so sorry for Steph. He had the whole of Rangeman watching his back. Only a small number of people knew the turmoil that Bomber was dealing with so to a greater extent she was on her own with her grief. She really needed Ranger right now but he was being too stupid to oblige. He felt sad for the pair of them. Steph needed Ric's reassurances right now and the fool looked devastated by the decision he'd obviously made. Tank just hoped Julie would do her wide eyed and innocent routine and wear her father down.

Tank sniggered at the prospect of hurricane Julie and carried on waiting patiently for the coffee to be ready.

Next his mind drifted to images of his office which still resembled a nature programme - although bit by bit the flowers and other gifts were being redistributed. His only concern was that there would be even more flora and fauna after today. He knew he should be appreciative of the show of support but he would rather people gave to a charity in Lula's name but as Santos pointed out, that was not the way of Lula's people. Charity was too close to home for most of her former associates, hell most of them could easily qualify for it but were far too proud to acknowledge that need.

What was it with people and their need to lie about their circumstance or feelings, he thought sadly.

He sat on the bar stool and watched the coffee machine, clearing all remaining thoughts from his head as he concentrated on watching the dark liquid as it continued to flow into the waiting glass jug.

At last, the coffee machine made loud gurgling noises signalling that it had finished and he could fill his cup. Tank poured out the caffeinated goodness and drank deeply, once he'd topped it up he set off for the bathroom and a long hot shower.

o0o0o0o0o

The cross trainer doesn't hold its usual appeal this morning, thought Les as he walked in to the gym, wanting something a little more violent to help vent his anger at the week just gone. Looking over at the treadmill he saw Ram and Hector pounding away in time to the background music coming from the ceiling mounted speakers, each lost in their own thoughts, and decided he wouldn't bother either of them.

He moved quickly over to the water fountain and filled his ergonomically designed drinking bottle and screwed the cap back on and as he turned towards the remaining treadmill he spotted Ranger coming in. He gestured to the mats and Ranger nodded back imperceptively as he put his water bottle and towel on the floor next to the floor length mirrors.

Moments later their dance began. For half an hour they sparred, holding nothing back, each needing to release unspoken anger at Lula's death and Tank's subsequent unravelling. Ranger would make a move, Les would counter the attack, Ranger would seek a different angle and Les would counter it with an attacking move of his own. Sometimes a well placed kick would hit a kidney or a swipe would topple one of them to the floor only to have the fallen man leap back onto his feet. Both would re-group and the dance would begin again.

Eventually both men were spent and they collapsed onto the padded surface, breathing hard and covering the PVC with their sweat.

"Feeling better, man?" panted out Lester.

"Yeah. You?" Ranger gasped back.

"Think so."

Ranger slowly stood up and held out his hand which Lester grabbed and used to pull himself to his feet. They slapped each other's backs in a manly hug then picked up their discarded kit before leaving to clean up and get ready to face the day.

As Ranger reached his apartment his mind went back over the week just gone. The week from hell where Tank's heart had been broken, he had decided to make a U-turn over Steph and Rachel had told him he had to look after Julie for a few weeks. To cap it all, he'd been desperately trying to ask Tank what had happened down in the Range with Steph. When he'd turned on his PC Tank had been sobbing, wrapped round Steph's waist, his head on her stomach and she had deep pink lips as if she'd been thoroughly kissed. He didn't like how it made him feel when he wondered how they'd gotten that way, especially when he'd found out that Tank had insisted that the public feeds be disabled.

Damn Rachel for choosing now to do renovations he thought angrily and much as he loved his daughter, the timing for her visit could not have been worse if she'd planned it. How the hell could he get away now?

He needed to put everything out of his head and concentrate on getting his best friend past today. He sighed deeply, stared at the outfit he'd been asked to wear then headed to his bathroom for a shower, shaking his head in disbelief at the hand Fate had just dealt him.

o0o0o0o0o

Connie arrived at the Plum residence in plenty of time only to find Frank sitting on the front porch obviously hiding from the turmoil of three women getting ready.

Connie decided it was probably safest to wait with him so sank down at his side "May I?" she asked as she snuggled up to him. For some reason she wanted a hug from this man, but she had no idea why. It just felt right at that moment in time, almost a father and daughter moment. It wasn't often she missed her Dad, but times like this made her hanker for him.

"Yeah." Came the reply as Frank draped his arm across her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze as Connie rested her head against his shoulder. He knew her past and had a sense she was missing her own father, shame he'd been cut down in his prime, he thought.

"How are things on Planet Plum?" Connie asked, grimacing as she pulled away from him and rearranged her bright red shirt dress over her knees to lighten the moment.

"Still not good" Frank replied sadly as he flicked an imaginary crumb from his red and blue striped tie and away from his gray dress pants.

Ellen had not forgiven Grandma Mazur after she'd tried to kiss Lula at the viewing. Luckily only Steph and Ellen had been there so not many people knew that Edna had tried to climb into the coffin and had only succeeded in dropping the casket to the floor instead. If Tank had ever got wind of what had happened, Frank seriously thought they'd be burying his mother in law too. As Steph had tried to point out in her defence at the time, Grandma Mazur had just wanted to say goodbye in her own way. On this occasion she had meant nothing malicious by it but although Ellen had eventually agreed that what she was saying was true, it hadn't stopped the frosty atmosphere that now hung over the house, mingling in with its grief.

Frank and Connie sat quietly locked into thoughts about their own disastrous families when the peace was shattered a few moments later as a riot of colour called Ellen, Edna and Steph spilled out onto the porch. Tank had insisted that everyone wear bright colours as he wanted to celebrate Lula's personality and everyone had agreed black was not in keeping. Ellen was wearing the dark green dress she'd intended to wear to the party on that fateful night with black Mary Janes; Edna was in a pale lilac mini dress, her skinny chicken legs poking out of the bottom and descending into a pair of tall, bright purple fake Uggs and Steph was dressed in a coral, cream and white wrap around dress, that clung to her curves, with gold strappy sandals.

"Time to go" Frank said, standing up and offering his hand out and pulling Connie to her feet.

The little party set off down the path and towards the Buick which was waiting patiently on the drive.

"Daddy?" Steph asked in surprise when she saw their mode of transport.

"I just thought it might make Lula laugh." He said as he opened the front passenger door for Ellen who climbed gracefully in.

o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe I've agreed to this" grumbled Bobby as he knotted the shiny tie Tank had given him earlier. It was a leopard print bright red and purple number and however much Bobby tried to hide it under his jacket, it kept clambering free and screaming at him.

"Could be worse" Lester giggled out turning and pointing at Ranger whose tie looked like someone had vomited down his front. Apart from this one horrific splash of colour, Ranger was dressed in a navy Armani jacket and crisp cream chinos that were both obviously from a shop at the other end of the spectrum to the one from which the garish tie he was sporting had been purchased.

Lester's tie was lime green and sparkly yet somehow he felt like he'd gotten the best deal of all.

"Yeah. Poor bastard." Bobby replied, sniggering softly.

Ranger turned and glared then moved in their direction.

"All security is in place. Where's Tank? We need to set off for the church in 5."

"Here" came a gruff reply as Tank stepped off the elevator.

All heads turned and eyes boggled in surprise as Tank who was wearing a pale grey linen suit with a bright pink shirt, matching pink handkerchief and bright pink and green swirly tie.

"Nice." Was all Ranger could say as he ushered all the attendees out the door and down the stairs.

Les was sure he saw the corner of Ranger's mouth tip up slightly as they set off.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger was in his zone as he drove to Stiva's. Tank, as usual was silent by his side, staring out of the window. The only sign of his feelings were the white knuckles he was displaying.

"I'm not leaving Trenton, Ric" Tank started. "I feel as if I'd be running away from my feelings and the life I should have had with Lula." He turned and gave Ranger a knowing look.

Ranger ignored him and carried on driving.

"I've asked Bomber to do a reading and I think you need to listen to the words she has chosen. I think you're being an ass when it comes to her. She's no fool and she's aware that you're avoiding her."

Ranger started over at him and had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"She loves you. Always has, always will. Hell, it was the reason her and the cop played so many games. Do you really think running away is going to make her stop loving you? You'll break her heart, sure, but you'll not stop her from feeling the way she does about you."

Tank returned to staring out of the window.

"Tank. I can't.."

"Don't Ric! I know what you're going to say but I stand by what I said last week. I wouldn't change my life one bit to keep Lula alive if it meant that I didn't get to fall in love with her. She was my joy, my light and my everything and I'm glad for what we had. She helped me to realise that I'm not an emotional desert, she made me see that I was worthy and I'll not stand back and let you throw the relationship you have with Steph away. If you do you're a bigger fool than I realised. Man up, Rangeman. Man up."

"I am sick to death of everyone telling me what a fool I'm being, so back off, man!" Ranger spat out.

The rest of the journey passed in silence.

When they got to Stiva's both men raced out of the car as if their lives depended on it.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph stared out of the window as her Dad drove them to the Baptist Church. Her mind playing back the events of the last week.

After the Himinez incident, Ranger had asked, through Bobby, if Steph would stay where someone could keep an eye on her. She would have preferred to have him ask her, but as he still seemed to be avoiding her she couldn't. She did think of saying no just to piss him off, but had already decided that she needed company and her parents had offered her her old bedroom. Beggars can't be choosers, she thought as she packed a few things to take over. Plus she got food, real food. And Cake, lots and lots of cake.

She smiled before her thoughts went back to Rangeman and her lips curled down again.

Tank had told her Ranger felt guilty about the abduction and that was why he'd kept away, but she knew better.

She missed his touch, even if it was caused by self defence lessons.

She missed his barely there smile and his smell.

But most of all she missed his aura. She no longer felt protected it was as if he had severed all ties. She knew when he was around because her neck tingled but it was as if he was letting her go and this frightened her. She craved his calm reassurances but they were gone, just like Lula.

She missed her friends, both of them. And her heart ached at her loss.

Moments later they reached the church and reality came crashing down around her as she was pulled out of the car by Mary Lou who wrapped her arms protectively around her and led her into the church with everyone else on her tail.


	12. Chapter 12

**Before anyone complains, I can't keep up with the constantly changing politically correct term for the skin tone of Tank and Lula's ethnic origin so I'll be calling it black. Apologies if it's wrong!**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews to my last chapter, please keep 'em coming**

**Finally, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my sister-in-law, Claire Gunyon who died, suddenly, four years ago, aged 42. I guess you could say much of this story is based on personal experience...**

00o0o0o0o

All eyes turned to Tank as he led the procession up to the front of the Baptist Church Lula had worshipped in. Ranger, Les, Bobby, Ram, Woody and Zero acted as pall bearers and slowly carried Lula's simple, brightly adorned casket up to the front where they carefully placed it on the pre-prepared dais in front of the altar. They then stepped off to join Tank in the side pew that sat at 90 degrees to the densely packed church and from where they could see everyone else's shocked and tear filled faces.

The huge casket spray that lay on the pale oak coffin consisted of bright orange birds of paradise, red anthuriums and yellow cymbidium orchids with small bright lime green monstera leaves and was exactly what Tank had requested. It was wildly energetic and loud – just like Lula.

"Good morning to you all" said the tall enigmatic, bespectacled Reverend Cornwell as he opened his deep brown arms wide, stepping forwards past the altar and turning to face the overstuffed pews, his long bright white robes swirling around his legs.

"It's a sad day for Trenton when someone as young, colourful and vibrant as Lula is gunned down protecting the innocent." Steph turned slightly towards Connie who smiled back knowingly.

"Lula Dupart did not have had the best start in life. She never met her father and her Mom was unfit to look after her so she spent most of her young life in foster care. She became a statistic when she took up her first profession, but with the help of a horrible twist of fate and some very good luck she met and teamed up with the Bombshell Bounty Hunter who in turn introduced her to a new, better life."

That's one way of glossing over the facts, thought Steph, not happy at being introduced as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter. She glared at the minister who chose to ignore her as he continued with his eulogy, although he'd clearly seen her reaction.

"Through her new experiences, Lula leant about more important things such as trust, love, honesty and hope. Armed with her new understanding of life and all the wonders that it held, she met and allowed herself to fall in love with Pierre Leroy. This week we should have been celebrating their wedding instead of mourning her passing." He paused for effect.

Ranger looked glumly at his best friend whose eyes were full of tears and patted his knee. He really didn't know what else to do.

Reverend Cornwell continued.

"As part of her wedding ceremony she asked her maid of honour to do a reading and I understand Tank has asked this _little lady _to say a few words today." He paused for effect before sweeping his arms theatrically in Steph's direction. "I give you The Bombshell bounty Hunter."

Steph stood and crab walked out of the pew, giving the minister a glare which he greeted with a wink and a smile. Realisation dawned. What a distraction! She suddenly returned the smile and he nodded his head and winked a second time.

Stepping up to the pulpit, Steph coughed slightly then settled her notes on the top of the plain oak structure. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this she thought then took a mental deep breath.

"Thank you all for coming today and for celebrating Lula in all her glory." Steph paused slightly as she concentrated on reading the words in front of her. One word at a time, she thought.

"Lula and I have been friends for such a short time and I will always be sad for the fact that I will not witness her being joined with Tank in this very church nor watch their lives unfold together." She paused for effect, cleared her throat then continued, trying to sound a little more upbeat.

"When Lula came to me and asked me to be her maid of honour I was thrilled until she gave me the poem she wanted me to read. I took one look at it and laughed. It was so not her, I said. You can imagine her reaction." Steph paused and a slight low grade chuckle could be heard from round the room.

"Lula explained that Tank's Abuela had kept a beautifully ornate copy on a wall in her house and every day since he was old enough to talk he would look at it and ask what it said. His Abuela just told him to practice his letters and when he could read it through he would be a man. The day he read it from start to finish was one of the proudest of his young life."

Steph looked over and saw Tank's face, silent tears sliding down it. She nodded at him, smiled thinly, took a steadying breath and continued.

"After Lula die... after Lula died Tank asked me to if I would still like to say a few words and I said of course, it would be an honour." Steph paused as her voice grew soft and unsteady and her chin wobbled as she held back the tears that threatened to fall.

"After thinking about it" she whimpered out, trying to smile "I decided that the words of the reading I was initially supposed to do were still very apt so I went on-line to get another copy and it was then I realised that I'd been given a shortened version. I've included the extra lines today that were originally left out as although not have been right for a wedding I feel they are appropriate for a funeral." She stopped to calm herself, desperate to maintain control and began:

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death."

(How do I love thee by Elizabeth Barrett Browning)

The whole room was silent as Steph finished reading, tears streaming down her face.

"Lula may be gone" she gulped out, trying not to cry "but she will never be forgotten and I for one feel blessed for having known her. I know we will all miss her terribly, but we need to go on. Just as she would have wished."

A few coughs and loud sniffles echoed round the room as Steph folded up her speech and went back to her seat, catching Tank's eye as she did so. He smiled his thanks.

"Well done, Dear" Ellen whispered and squeezing her hand as she sat down. Steph just nodded mutely and squeezed her back, knowing that if she tried to speak she would sob instead, loudly.

Reverend Cornwell returned to the centre of the aisle and said "Thank you Stephanie. Beautifully put." He nodded at the choir who all stood up in anticipation, then returned his gaze back to the congregation. "Our first song, chosen by Tank, will be 'I will remember you by Amy Grant', the words are on your order of service sheets if you would like to join in..."

This first poignant song was followed by two more rather more upbeat ones and it wasn't long before the minister had everyone dancing in their seats with the exuberant music that he and his choir produced. Soulful, vibrant and powerful. A fitting celebration of Lula's take on life.

o0o0o0o0o

Once the service was over the now silent congregation filed out into a beautiful sun filled Trenton afternoon and headed for the burial site, many pausing briefly to absorb strength from the sun's rays. A couple of minutes later the coffin followed, shouldered this time by Stiva's pall bearers. They carried it to the graveside and laid it next to the hole that had been dug in anticipation.

Tank, Bobby and Steph followed immediately after the pall bearers, so few people noticed as Ranger fell back and let the rest of the mourners pass. Lost in his own despair, he broke down and sobbed near the door they'd all just come out of with Lester by his side wondering how the hell to deal with this side of Ranger that he'd never seen before. Several minutes passed before he was able to calm down and once he had composed himself, the two men rejoined the others at the graveside.

Totally unaware of Ranger's meltdown, Steph watched as Tank knelt briefly by the casket, pressing his hand to its now naked top. After uttering a few silent words he gulped loudly then stood up and moved to her side, a look of utter wretchedness carved onto his normally impassive face. Without looking, she took one of his large hands and squeezed it tightly, Tank wrapped his other arm round her shoulders and there they stood, focused on the wooden box in front of them sobbing their hearts out, like many of those around them.

The Reverend held a bible in one hand and holding the other out for effect.

"And as we say goodbye to Lula, take away from today that you're all cherished. Support each other, especially Tank and use the common bond you all share to see you through the dark nights and days to come." Reverend Cornwell said as he motioned to the pall bearers who began to lift Lula's coffin. As the casket swayed gently it first rose then descended into its final resting place.

"God, we put our trust in you and today we return Lula to your gentle loving care. Keep her safe in your arms until we meet with her again in your Kingdom."

Reverend Cornwell signalled to Tank who pulled a single red rose out of his pocket which he kissed and carefully dropped onto the casket. He then reached down and picked up a small handful of dirt which he drizzled in afterwards.

Opening his arms wide, Bible in hand, Reverend Cornwell finished in a slow and booming voice "May the Lord watch over us all as we say goodbye and may the blessings of the Lord be upon you. Go in peace, love and understanding." When he had finished he moved to Tank's side where he said a private few words as he patted the big man gently on the shoulder then he turned and left the graveside.

Lester leaned into Ranger and whispered in his ear "Care to share, bro?" A blank face was his only reply.

One by one the mourners started to trickle away and head to Tank's house for the wake and before long before only Tank, Steph and Ellen remained at Lula's side. Frank and Edna remained by the Buick and Connie left with the rest of the Merry Men in their big black SUV's to attend the wake.

"It's over, Big Fella" Steph said with a whisper "All we need to do now is find a way to live without her in our lives."

"I know, Bomber, but it sure as hell stinks." Was Tank's reply as he walked away and back to Bobby's car.

**I based Ranger's reaction on that of my calm, solid, capable, wonderful husband. I guess even our heroes have off days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for your lovely words of encouragement, they help me to edit faster, you know!**

**Meanwhile, back at the wake (that's what we call the gathering after a funeral service)...**

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger headed for his 911 with Lester hard on his heels. "Another word about what just happened back there and you'd better hide your passport." He said quietly.

Lester just raised his hands in submission "My lips are sealed" he replied, adding "but I'm not the only person who saw you."

Ranger shook his head and climbed into his car. Once Lester had pulled his door shut the car sped off with Ranger deep in his zone.

How could he have been so weak? He thought. Christ! After all he had liked Lula, even saw her becoming a good friend in a scary sorta way, but this outburst – Fuck! He needed to be there for his partner, not wallowing in his own self pity! He continued to berate himself until he pulled into the street that the Leroy residence was on. Despite the large drive there were no parking spaces in front of the double fronted white Georgian-style house that Lula and Tank had bought only three months before. He looked in surprise at the large number of cars already parked along the roadside. Even the parking fairies were against him, he thought darkly as he parked a good 200yards further along the road. Fuck! He thought – he even sounded like his Babe – parking fairies, whatever next...

o0o0o0o0o

"So, Mom, I need to work on Ranger. Yeah?" said a very grown up little eleven year old, licking chocolate frosting off her fingers.

"Stephanie needs you, Honey." Came Rachel's reply as she added the finishing touches to a cake she was decorating.

"And I get what, exactly, for taking her side?"

Rachel stopped just as she was about to put the last chocolate button on the caterpillar's back and stared at her daughter. So like her father in many ways, she mused. Straight talking, great negotiator – that was what led to her where she was now... focus, Rach! Her inner self yelled as a grin crossed her face. They'd never been right for each other but boy, Carlos Manoso knew how to please a woman, not that Ron was a slouch between the sheets but...

"Mom?"

"Sorry, Honey!" Rachel replied, snapping back to reality. "You like Stephanie don't you?"

"Yeah..." came the guarded reply.

"You'd like her and your father to be together wouldn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"More than just girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"Yeah..."

Rachel cocked her head and waited for logic to catch up with Julie. She didn't have to wait long.

"So, I can be a bridesmaid!"

"Exactly!" Rachel smiled back at her daughter smugly. Julie had always wanted to be a bridesmaid and although she'd been a flower girl for her mother she'd been too young to recall it and besides, according to Julie if you couldn't remember it, it wasn't the real deal. She wanted the beautiful dress, flowers in her hair, high heels...

Julie skipped round the room "How long have I got?"

"Three weeks and then we'll decide whether you'll need to extend your visit."

"So why aren't I already there? I need operation bridesmaid to start a-sap."

"Ah" replied Rachel who then went on to explain about Lula.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank entered his house and the gentle hum that he'd followed up the path stopped abruptly. People stood with beer, wine, water or coffee in their hands, looking sad and uncomfortable.

Steph poked him gently in his back to remind him of what to do.

"Er, thanks for coming today and paying your respects to my fiancée, I 'preciate it." Tank started gruffly "Please, help yourself to drink and food, there's enough to feed an army and it would be a shame to throw it away, so don't be shy."

Steph handed him a small brightly coloured book which he immediately waved in the air. "I've got a book of condolences if you would like to write a little something." He looked lost for words and stood blinking for a few seconds. Someone coughed which broke the spell. "Please, anything you want to remember Lula for – memories, feelings, anything."

Lester stepped forward and gently took the book from his hand and turned to the room "Thank you Tank. I'd love to write a little something." He waggled his eyebrows in a lighthearted fashion and a couple of people chuckled. Tank nodded with a small smile as tension eased round the room. Moments later a soft hum began as people started talking again and gravitate towards the large and varied feast Ella had organised.

"I need a drink" said Tank, heading off towards the kitchen, Bobby hard on his heels with a worried look on his face. The last thing anyone needed was to have to haul a drunk Tank up to his bed. Christ! Was it even technically possible?

Steph hung back and studied the room, looking for Ranger. She saw the back of his as he leant in to listen to the words of a small, grey haired woman she vaguely recognised. She started in his direction, determined to have a civil chat with him but Ram caught her and asked for her opinion on which of the ties worn by the Merry Men were bone fide Lula purchases and which had been bought by Ella.

By the time she'd escaped from Ram's inane conversation, Ranger was nowhere to be seen.

Steph wasn't a woman who often thought of bloodshed as an option but at that moment she could have cheerfully strangled a certain six foot plus white boy from Missouri. She took a deep breath and headed off to the kitchen in search of Tank.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank finally came up for air, the water from the kitchen faucet running in rivulets down his face and onto his pale jacket.

"Thank God!" thought Bobby who'd assumed the worst when Tank headed off to the kitchen but quickly realised all Tank had wanted to do was to clear his thoughts and empty his stomach. He handed him a hand towel and pushed him away from the bowl which he quickly cleaned to remove all evidence of Tank's distress.

At that moment Ranger walked in "You OK?" he asked stepping towards Tank with a concerned look on his face.

"Been better, but the worst bit of today is over. It's just the next coupla years I'm dreading" Tank said in reply as he sank on to one of the kitchen stools, located at the breakfast bar in the middle of the room.

Ranger had rarely stepped foot in Chez Leroy but had been very impressed with the changes Tank and Lula had made to it since they'd bought it. Pale wood had been used as flooring throughout to make the rooms seem bigger and more airy. The walls were soft creams and taupes with one killer feature wall - vibrant paint or wallpaper adding contrast and drama to each space. The only room done differently was the huge kitchen which had the two side walls in a pale bright apple green and the two end ones in a darker shade of the same colour. The cupboards were flat fronted pale beech and the counter tops were recycled glass in a shade of green somewhere between the two colours on the walls. It was crisp, clean, inviting and full of light, thanks to the two windows located high on the vaulted ceiling.

"Anything I can do, Big Man, just tell me and I'll do it" Ranger said as he patted Tank on the back.

"Yeah?" Tank asked, quizzically. "Don't promise what you can't deliver." He added giving Ranger a pointed look. He looked down at his hands. "More than anything I want you to give in to your feelings for Bomber..."

"Don't!" Ranger said with pain in his voice "Don't ask me for that. I can't do that and you know it."

"Can't do what? Ranger" Steph asked as she walked into the room.

Tank stood up and looked pointedly from Ranger to Steph and back to Ranger again. "Bobby, I need to circulate, you coming?" and with that he left.

Bobby turned to Ranger and whispered "Think about it man, before you blow it forever" as he turned to leave. He gave Steph's arm a gentle squeeze as he passed her "Bomber" he said as smiled and left the room.

"Hi, Ranger. Long time no see." She waited to guage his reaction. When there was none, she continued. "The guys tell me Julie's coming up for a few weeks. Need a hand?" She looked at him quizzically, a look of 'go on, find a way to brush me off again' clearly etched into her face.

Ranger sighed and ran his fingers across his temples. "I don't expect you to understand, but I think it's for the best if we maintain a business like relationship while my daughter is here."

"Well, as we don't seem to have any form of relationship right now, that's one upon where we are right now. Perhaps I'll even get my best friend back soon, I miss him."

Ranger looked a bit sheepish.

"Ranger I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but what ever you're doing and for whatever reason you're doing it, I still want us to be friends. I need you in my life, not skulking round corners and avoiding me. I thought I meant more than that to you." She said sadly.

"I mean it. If Julie needs some female company I'm happy to help. She's a great kid and I doubt she'll want to play guns and army all the time she's here. Angie and Mary Alice are a similar age and I'm sure they'd get on fine, plus Mary Lou's three could use a playmate too. So. Please. Take up my offer. No strings attached. No price. It's what friends do for each other, Ranger. It's what friends do."

With that, and before he could reply, Steph walked out of the room and left Ranger to his thoughts.

o0o0o0o0o

A few minutes later Mary Lou and Lenny started to make tracks for the door. They'd quickly found Tank, who'd recovered from his bout of sickness and was talking to Binkie. Mary Lou hugged him and they told him if he needed anything they were around and would help out where they could. He'd smiled weakly and hugged her back then did the man hug and back slapping thing with Lenny.

"I need to check on Steph before we go." Mary Lou said as Tank was gently pulled away by a group who looked like they were probably hookers. "I haven't seen her since we got here and I'm worried about her. One of her best friends just died, another is being a complete ass so I'm the only one she's got left." She said sadly.

"Go, Love. Find her. I'll wait in the car for as long as it takes. Edna's on the prowl and if I'm not careful it won't be long till I bump into her so I'll escape while I can. Your Mom's happy to keep the boys for as long as we like and I think we could use it after today. Plus..." he gave her a lustful look "I had planned to get you on your own for a little 'us' time this afternoon anyway." He gave her a quick kiss, patted her ass and pushed her back into the throng, waving at her as he turned and fled.

"I'll be as quick as I can." Mary Lou said blushing at his comment then went in search of her best friend. Now, where could she be?

o0o0o0o0o

What am I doing? I'm being a total ass, Ranger thought as he took several deep breaths to calm himself. He needed to be there for Tank. That's what he needed to do. For some reason this whole fucking sorry fucking mess had knocked him right off kilter. He couldn't begin to understand what Tank was going through or how he was Tank was coping as well as he was. If it had been Steph... He couldn't even go there. He had an almost panic attack just thinking about it.

He took some more deep breaths and let his mind wander back to Tank's comments from earlier

_I wouldn't change my life one bit to keep Lula alive if it meant that I didn't get to fall in love with her. ... and I'm glad for what we had. ... Man up, Rangeman. Man up."_

Perhaps he should man up. Perhaps he should admit to his feelings and let her take him wherever she wanted to go. After all, she had all the power.

_She was his light_. So like Steph.

_She made me see that I was worthy_. Steph had that ability too.

Trouble was, part of him was so scared that he might lose her one day and have to go through what Tank was enduring or perhaps he would die overseas in some God forsaken hole somewhere and she would have to go on...

For the first time in a long time, Ranger was weary. To the bone. Brain dead, emotionally spent, ready to drop.

And all because he couldn't give in to the feelings he had for the piece of white bread from the Burg who haunted his dreams.

Something made him stop in the middle of his pity party. He didn't believe in ghosts but at that moment he could have sworn Lula was sitting on his shoulder. He felt her anger at his decision to let his Babe go, somehow he knew that wherever she was sne she knew and she did not approve.

Perhaps Tank was right, perhaps he needed to admit to his feelings. After all, the thought of their one glorious night had saved him on more than one occasion in the back of beyond and she'd featured very heavily in his erotic fantasies. He rather enjoyed their non-sexual relationship too... he sighed and bowed his head.

Perhaps he should flick a coin. Let fate take control as he clearly couldn't.

He pulled a quarter from his pocket. Heads I go get the girl, he thought as he flipped it in the air. It landed in his palm and he slapped it onto the back of his other hand. Heads it was.

What he didn't realise was that both sides were heads.

Lula smiled as she brushed her hands together. Her work was nearly done.

Something about the ambience of the room changed as Ranger squared his shoulders. Time to man up, Manoso he thought as he went in search of his destiny.

o0o0o0o0o

Mary Lou found Steph sitting on the step outside the patio windows, tears streaming down her face.

Steph, between sobs, filled her in on the conversation she'd had with Ranger and his blank faced reaction to most of what she'd said.

"I've lost him, Lou" she sobbed "and I just don't know why."

"I think I can guess, Hun." Mary Lou said as she sat down beside her and gave her a hug.

Steph sniffled into her friend's embrace. "I'm tired, Lou. I think today's been too much. I even held it together as I did my reading." She said, lifting her head off Lou's shoulder and smiling proudly.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Mary Lou asked. After all, everyone knew how bad she normally was. Hell, she'd even howled at Mama Macaroni's funeral and everybody hated that old bag. She looked down at her best friend who'd lent back against her and shut her eyes. She looked beyond tired.

"How's about we get you home?"

"Yeah. K." Steph replied thickly.

"Oh no you don't, Steph! You need to get up before you fall asleep where you are."

Steph nodded woodenly and allowed Mary Lou to help her to her feet.

They walked through the crowded house and out the front door, luckily bumping into Ellen en route. Mary Lou explained what was going on and Ellen gave them both a kiss on the forehead and sent them on their way, saying she'd let Tank know Steph was gone.

As they pulled away from the kerb, Mary Lou and Lenny both agreed that Steph needed time on her own, not at her parents, so they set off for her apartment. They'd let Ellen know later not to expect their daughter home that night.

Fifteen minutes later a sleeping Steph was snuggled in her bed. Mary Lou had partially undressed her and settled her under the covers. She had never moved or acknowledged what was happening.

The Stankovic's tip toed out and Lenny spent the rest of the afternoon reminding his wife how precious she was to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, thanks for your wonderful reviews. Now, time for some happy, we have one of the Merry Men to thank for that, or perhaps a few...**

Once people had eaten and said a few words of comfort they started to leave and return to their day jobs - street corners, shops, offices. Lula's friends had come from every walk of life and now they needed to return to them. Within half an hour, there were only a few hangers on left as Ranger searched for the woman of his dreams, but seemed surprised when he couldn't find her anywhere.

Tank watched him from across the room and smiled to himself. Good! Somehow, somewhere, it was obvious something had gotten through the idiot's thick skull. Looks like he was going to man up at last. Then he remembered Steph'd left and for the first time in a week he wanted to laugh. A deep, resonating laugh threatened to escape. The urge reached down to the souls of his feet and spread out to the top of his head. Trouble was he daren't let it out in case anyone thought he'd gone mad so he settled for a smile and a knowing glance at Bobby and Lester who were standing near him, also watching Ranger move stealthily round the room, making polite conversation as he asked whether anyone had seen her.

Tank stepped outside the patio doors, hid round the corner and let out the laugh from within. Lester and Bobby joined him and the three men soon had tears running down their faces. Though this time, it was for happy reasons.

"Never thought I'd ever see that." Gasped out Bobby, holding onto the wrought iron chair nearest to him as his laughter rendered him almost breathless.

"Priceless!" Tank replied as he sought to subdue his mirth.

"At last, and he's too late. She's gone!" Sniggered Lester.

"Looks like he's got his work cut out for him." Tank said as he straightened up and took a deep lungful of air.

"Something funny? Care to share?" Came a voice from behind the trio.

Lester looked backwards at his cousin and grinned happily. "You're too late! Looks like you're going to have to work a bit harder than you thought to win your woman back."

"?"

"She's gone, Carlos. Ellen told me." Tank said, starting to breathe almost normally "I reckon she needed a friend and Mary Lou stepped up to the shoes you used to fill. She's back at her apartment."

Ranger stood there and raised his eyes to Heaven. Why me? He thought. First Julie's unexpected vacation and now this. "Fine." he shighed out, his shoulders slumping slightly. "I'll call her in the morning. We'll clear up this misunderstanding." He said as he sighed again but this time in an exaggerated manner. "Now, who's up for a drinking game? I'm sure you'll win Tank, Lula's watching over you now..." he said waggling his eyebrows. For some reason hope filled his heart and he knew things would work out. He hated to use the word optimistic but there it was. He had a future now. Hopefully...

Tank smiled, glad his friend was back and finally making sense. "Beat you any day, Manoso. Bring it on." He said gesturing for Ranger to attack him and crouching slightly, arms out straight and his fingers beckoning Ranger towards him.

Lester and Bobby rolled their eyes and grinned at each other. Perhaps their two friends were going to survive after all.

o0o0o0o0o

"So, remember" Rachel said, as she put the finishing touches to Julie's luggage which consisted of a huge Louis Vuitton suitcase that now sat in the middle of her daughter's bed and a smaller matching carry on case containing edible supplies and her DS, Ipod, MP3 player...

"Remember, Operation Bridesmaid starts after breakfast. Tell Ranger you're bored and need some company. We know Steph's got nieces who are about your age and her best friend has three boys who I'm sure you'll get on with – I understand they like to exterminate things, build tree houses and terrorise the neighbourhood cats." She stopped and looked at her daughter who was trying to look innocent and failing. She laughed then returned to her briefing.

"Number one," she said, holding up a finger "remember the dirt I've given you on your father. Threaten to use it if you have to. Give him snippets so that he realises you're not bluffing. Secondly" she added, raising a second finger "if that doesn't work, use tears. Neither him nor his men know how to cope with a crying woman." A third finger joined the other two "Finally, if all else fails, make comments about running away back here. Connie's been briefed and Lester reckons he can get you out undetected if necessary. Your father will give you anything to stop you- he hates to fail."

Julie grinned. She loved these spy games as she called them, imagining that she worked for her real Dad as a crime fighter. She'd started playing them after the kidnapping and they'd helped her to overcome the nightmares and guilt from shooting Scrog. Double-o J! Licensed to kill!

"Understood, Agent M!" she said, saluting her mother and standing to attention a big grin plastered all over her face. "I have the target in my sights. I always get my man!" she quipped as she rushed round for a few seconds brandishing an invisible gun before turning to her Mom for a hug and a kiss. "I'm going to miss you though" she added softly.

"And I'm going to miss you too, sweetheart." Rachel replied smiling and stroking her hair. "Now. Have you decided what colour we're going to paint your room?" she asked changing the subject to brighten the mood.

Julie squealed and held up two different colours. "I can't decide, I like them both."

"Then, somehow, I'll incorporate both yellow and black into the new scheme." She grinned to herself as she imagined the conversation she would be having with Ranger later, much later. After all, there would be a monetary cost for Julie saving his life and she felt he would be happy to pay for the changes to Julie's room. Poor lamb, she thought as she tightened the last buckle, he has no idea...

o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Steph lay on her bed in her thinking position. Today was a day for doing chores but quite frankly she couldn't be bothered. Her laundry could wait. The Bonds office normally opened on a Saturday but was shut today out of respect for Lula. She stared up at the ceiling, analysing her thoughts. She was surprised at how easy her decision had been. She may no longer have her Professor Higgins to fall back on, but after watching Lula's body being destroyed, she knew she had to get better if she wanted to stay alive in this job.

After rolling out of bed to do her business, she turned on her laptop that was sitting on her dresser and left it to boot up then headed to the kitchen to sort out breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, showered and dressed in jeans and simple white t-shirt, she was sitting at her breakfast bar surfing the net.

Half an hour later she'd emailed Ranger telling him she was quitting working for him and had printed off a load of information.

An hour later she pulled up outside her parents' house, Rex on the seat behind her, his cage strapped down for safety. Her laptop was by her side and a large duffle bag was in the trunk of her car.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank rolled over and stared at the sleeping form snoring loudly at his side. He punched it and told it to shut the fuck up. The noise it was making and the effort of shutting it up had set off the woodpecker in his head who was now mercilessly hammering away at was left of his grey matter.

Why on earth had he agreed to a drinking game?

The last thing he vaguely remembered was singing along to some God-awful karaoke game, pretending to be Madonna...

He ran his hand over his smooth head to try and soothe the contents. Hang on, something was missing. If he wasn't in the process of dying he'd say his eyebrows were... fuck! They _were_ gone.

"Santos!" he yelled as he rolled of the bed in anger, landing with a huge thud on the floor.

The door opened and a very green Lester poked his head in "What?" he croaked. Then he saw Tank's face. Holy Shit! Someone had taken his eyebrows off! It looked like the sort of thing he'd have done, but whoever did it wasn't very thorough as part of one eyebrow was still in situ. He started to giggle then saw the expression on Tank's face. "Sorry, man. Don't think that's my handiwork." He said as he reached round the bed and helped Tank to stand.

Tank hit him hard anyway.

"Ow, fuck man, that hurt. What was that for?"

"Just in case" came the grim reply as Tank dashed off. Why on earth had he agreed to play drinking games, he thought again as he hunched over the bowl and lost the contents of his stomach for the umpteenth time that week. He sighed as the woodpecker pecked harder and his stomach lurched again.

Eventually he returned to his bedroom where he noticed the lump of human flesh on his bed was Ranger. He shoved him hard, causing him to drag himself out of his stupor. "What?" came the thick and drowsy reply.

"Get outta my bed, man. You snore and this room stinks." He said as he stalked over to the window, throwing open the drapes and pushed the casement wide. Sharp, cold, clean air rushed in and he took a deep breath. Oxygen! He thought then opened his eyes in surprise. Out on the grass were Ram and Bobby, butt naked and lying face up, clearly still out for the count. Their morning woods standing happily to attention and a fine coating of morning dew their only clothing. He sniggered. What the hell _had_ they all been up to last night?

Lester and Ranger joined him at the window and the three men stood watching in wonder at the cobwebs that had been woven on the two prostrate forms over night flying like flags as they danced happily in the light breeze.

o0o0o0o0o

"So, what do you think?" Steph asked cautiously.

"I think it's a great idea, Honey." Ellen began. "You know how I feel about your job, but if you are to continue, I'd rather you were better equipped and safer. I think you should do it."

"Yeah. I agree with your Mom, Pumpkin. We don't want a repeat of what happened with Lula and I'm sure she's not ready for you to join her either. She's probably up there training her ass off as we speak."

"Frank! Language!" Ellen said pretending to be cross.

"Yeah, well you know what I mean." He added, smiling and reaching for her hand.

"So, Dear. When do you leave?" Ellen asked, cocking her head to one side.

"Well I thought I'd take a few days up at Point Pleasant first as the course doesn't start in Pennsylvania until Thursday. The initial part is two days but the surveillance training, fitness and gun craft takes another two weeks so I'll stay there for the weekend as this second part starts on the Monday. I do the rest at home over the next six months and the final exam is after that.

"You've thought long and hard about this haven't you?"

"Sorta, Mom. I only thought it through properly this morning, but I've put it off for long enough, it's the right thing to do. Even if it's a bit late." She added sadly.

"Deep thoughts?" her Mom asked quietly.

"Yeah." Steph replied as she thought fleetingly about Ranger.

"Right, then!" said her Dad, brightly to try and lift the mood. "Who's for lunch at Ramsey's?" he said as he stood up.

Steph's stomach growled in response, breaking the tension.

"That's a yes, then!" Ellen said, squeezing her daughter's hand and setting off to find her mad mother.

"I didn't get a chance to say well done yesterday." Frank said as he smiled as his youngest daughter. "You held it together all the way through your eulogy and what you said was spot on." He ruffled her hair. "I don't say this often, but your Mom and I are really proud of you" he added.

At those words, Steph burst into tears. She knew she'd never hear them again from her once best friend and it tore her heart open again. Mixed with the grief over Lula and she had just about had enough sadness to last her a lifetime.

Frank stood stock still in shock, not knowing what to do.

"Hug her, you fool!" sniped Grandma Mazur as she entered the room wearing a fairly subdued pale blue tracksuit and bright white tennis shoes. In honour of Lula bright red ringlets bobbed down and onto her shoulders.

Walking over to her granddaughter Edna held her in her arms till she calmed down but it was quite a while later before they were ready to leave for the diner.

o0o0o0o0o

"What am I gonna do?" huffed Tank as Ella attempted to draw eyebrows back on this face. He knew he probably looked ridiculous and everyone around him knew it too.

"I'm sorry Tank." Said Ella "I don't think this is going to work. You'll probably have to hide out here for a few weeks until they grow back." She gave him a half hearted glare at his self inflicted stupidity – drinking games, I ask you! Then put her eyebrow pencil down on the cocktail table in Ranger's apartment and handed him the mirror.

Tank growled in dismay. As he thought, he looked ridiculous! He leant back against the sofa and closed his eyes. "If. I. Ever. Find out. Who did. This. They're. DEAD." He gritted out.

"What the fuck am I going to do? I'll lose my baddass reputation!" He signalled for Ella to pass him some wipes and he removed her handiwork. Scrubbing hard to make sure he got the lot. The loss of his eyebrows made him look like a surprised tortoise, he thought. He couldn't be seen in public like this!

Ranger almost smiled "We'll think of something." He promised. "How long till he'll start to grow them back?" he asked looking at his aunt and stifling his amusement with a cough. At least his friend was distracted from the aftermath of the funeral and the latest fruit and flower gifts currently converging on every surface on 5, he thought as he turned towards the kitchen in search of drinks for his guests.

Moments later he heard Lester yell "Yes" so he rushed to his office to see what he was so excited about.

"Eyebrows! We can buy him new some eyebrows, look!" Lester was pointing at the computer screen in front on him. "Tank c'mere. Whaddya think?" he yelled.

Ranger heard a loud groan from the general direction of the lounge then footsteps.

What with Julie's arrival and Tank's eyebrows, things were definitely distracting, he thought. All he had to do now was snare the heart of his woman. He smiled to himself. Maybe his daughter's unscheduled vacation was a blessing in disguise after all, he thought as he made way for Tank to look at his computer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again thanks to all those who reviewed – I'm glad you still like what I'm writing. ;o)**

"Are you sure, Steph?" Connie asked as she spoke to the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. I have to do this. For Lula's memory and for me. How can I work as a Bounty Hunter when I'm the standing joke of Trenton? It's about time I got myself trained. It's not as if I can rely on Batman anymore."

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" Connie persisted, saddened at the reasons that were making her friend leave.

"You're not the only person to say that recently and I suppose it's true but it wasn't till I spoke with Ranger after Lula's funeral that I realised that I'm pretty much on my own from now on. No more Henry Higgins..."

"?"

"Never mind. Anyway, gotta go." She said with false bravado, trying to lighten the mood and distract Connie at the same time. "Tell Vinnie I'm out of action for the next three weeks but when I get back I'll be bett..."

"Sorry Steph." Connie cut in, sounding unhappy at what she was about to say. "I didn't want to tell you but he's going to be giving files to Jeanne Ellen and Joyce from now on. He said, and I quote: I need my ass and Manoso would hand it back to me on a plate if anything happened to my cousin. When you see her tell her she's fired."

"Oh great." Steph said dejectedly.

"Yeah. Guess you'll need to look elsewhere for a job. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah. So am I" Steph said as she gently put her cell phone down. Moments later she pulled up outside the motel she'd booked into. It was right by the beach and a stone's throw from the local bars and cafes, a few of which were still open despite fall being just around the corner.

She inhaled deeply as she stepped out of her pale gray SUV, grabbed her duffle bag and headed for the entrance. The motel was fairly nondescript with no obvious features, but her Mom had told her that it was clean and well kept and catered for the quieter tourist so she knew it would be perfect.

The receptionist smiled and handed her a key to room 101 which made Steph smile sadly. 101, how many of those type courses had Ranger been helping her with just before Lula had died.

Lula... Deep breath.

Ranger... Loud sigh.

Steph shook her head to clear it and went in search of her room. She soon found it on the second floor, overlooking the sea front.

She dragged out the course information she needed to go over before she started on Thursday and flung herself on her bed. Stacking then plumping up the four cushions she found on the double bed she snuggled down with the paperwork. Moments later she was asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o

The day had been a blur of hangover and fallen Merry Men, thought Ranger as he sat down on his couch, alone for the first time since waking up at Tank's. He leant his head back against the sofa's firm but yielding cushions and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes and sucked in the silence, pleased to finally be able to give his head a rest.

Tank was down on four in a spare apartment and all the others had either headed for home or gone to work. Ranger just hoped there were not going to be any major incidents as he had a sneaking suspicion it would be several more hours and plenty of sleep before his team were firing on all cylinders again. He chuckled as he thought about Tank's facial hair problem. No one seemed to know who'd been responsible but the culprit was a genius – what a distraction!

He rocked his head across the cushion so that he could see the wall clock. Steph must be home now he mused as he pulled his phone off his belt which rang before he had a chance to dial her number. Looking down he saw the caller was Rachel.

"Yo" he said as he accepted the call.

"Hi, Ranger."

"Julie? Everything OK?"

"Sure Ranger. Just wanted to check you were going to be at the airport to pick me up tomorrow."

"Course I'll be there, Honey."

"Glad to hear it. See ya" she added, clearly finished with him "Oh, by the way, Mom wants a word" she added.

He heard soft rustling and crackling sounds as the phone was passed to his ex-wife.

"Ranger?"

"Still here." Ranger replied confirming that it was Rachel he was now speaking to.

"Hi, stranger" Rachel said "Just thought I'd update you on what's happening tomorrow. Julie lands at half twelve at Philly and her flight number is AA4472 but I don't know which of Franco's men will be escorting her. I understand he'll be emailing you the details so please can you check."

"Will do. Do I need any special instructions?"

"Yeah, like they're going to help you..."

"I'm in for some 'fun' aren't I?" Ranger said, emphasising the word fun.

"Fun's not the word I'd use" Rachel replied with a chuckle. "Just call her Agent double 0-J and you'll be fine."

"?"

"double o J – licenced to kill – bit like 007, only more spunky and twice as deadly."

"I get it, I think" Ranger said, clearly confused.

"Night, Ranger and good luck" Rachel said laughing as she hung up.

Ranger sighed. What on earth was he going to do with Special Agent Double-0J for the summer? He shuddered then rose to go and check his emails. He'd call Steph in a few once he'd gone his thoughts together.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph woke up with a pile of paper attached to her face. Ugh! She thought as she pushed the sheets away. She glanced at her watch – a replacement still with a webbing strap – never know when you're going to need one she said to the shop assistant when she bought it, but the assistant just looked at her blankly.

It was 4.30 and Ranger should have gotten her resignation by now. She wondered what he'd make of it. She also wondered what he was up to. She missed him terribly, but as he'd obviously moved on without her, she needed to do the same.

She sighed as a single tear slid from her eye and quickly ran down her face. Now was not the time for a pity party she thought as she wiped it away angrily then went over to the window and climbed out onto the balcony. The wind whipped past her face in playful gusts, lazily tossing her hair across her nose and into her eyes. She turned her head towards the wind so that it was forced to push her hair behind her. She saw a solitary figure, probably a man, strolling along the beach. Oh how she wished it was her man in black coming to be part of her life.

"If only." She whispered to the wind as she drew her jacket around her and headed back inside, back to the pile of course information she needed to get her head round.

o0o0o0o0oo

"What the fu...ck" Ranger growled as he read through the email for a second time.

_Dear Mr Manoso_

_Please accept this email as confirmation that I formally tender my resignation with immediate effect._

_I understand that I have three weeks' holiday owing and would like to use it to cover my notice period. Therefore I will not be returning to your offices. _

_I have left my Rangeman issued effects in a box, including keys and cell phone, which will be returned to you__ via my father, Mr Frank Plum. He will call you to arrange a mutually convenient time for him to come in and collect my personal belongings and to return Rangeman's things to you._

_I apologise for the swiftness of my departure but after recent events I feel it is the right thing to do, I hope you understand._

_Thank you for all that you and your team have done for me. Please could you also pass on my gratitude to those with whom I have worked so closely._

_Yours sincerely_

_Miss Stephanie M Plum _

Ranger took a deep breath and all the hope he'd been feeling 24 hours earlier dissipated into the air around him. He slumped down in his chair and ran his hands across his face.

"I don't believe it!" he whispered as he slammed his hand down on his desk, causing his coffee cup to leap up and spill some of its contents.

"I don't fucking believe it!" he yelled as he stood up and paced round the room, all thoughts of Julie gone from his head as he picked up his phone.

"Hello. I'm sorry, the Plums cannot take your call at the moment, so please leave a message after the tone." Said a brusquely spoken answering machine.

Ranger left a brief message and then hung up. Little did he know, Frank was listening to his every word and grinning. Looks like my baby has an admirer after all, he thought to himself as he deleted the message then he went in search of Ellen to find out what was for tea. He'd call Ranger tomorrow to sort out dropping off Steph's things. It would give the fool a chance to stew for a while too.

Frank smiled and with a spring in his step he headed into the kitchen to update his wife on recent events.

o0o0o0o0o

The next day dawned bright and early as Ranger finally went back to reading his emails.

Turned out Franco himself would be bringing Julie up. Apparently he'd volunteered to train a bunch of rookies on some bounty hunter training course in Philly for a mate of his at the end of the week so Trenton was on his way.

Ranger chuckled. He couldn't imagine anything more frightening than a bunch of pathetic wannabes prancing about - more of a danger to themselves than anyone else. After a quick trip to the gym to do some prancing of his own, albeit using his extremely honed Capoeria skills instead, Ranger headed off to pick up his daughter.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi Pumpkin"

"Hi Dad, wassup"

"Ranger called here last night looking for you."

"Oh. And?"

"Looks like he needs to talk to you about something urgent. Matter of life or death, I'd say." Frank added, chuckling softly.

"Yeah. Probably wants me to do a distraction..."

"No. I don't think so. I have a feeling it's more than that."

"Yeah. Like he does relationships? Wants our friendship back?"

"Something like that."

"Sorry, did I hear you right?" Steph said, trying to sound calm, all the time her pulse was racing, her hands had gone all clammy and her heart began to ache. She squirmed in the chair she was sitting in to try and recompose herself.

"Call him soon, eh? I think you two need to talk"

Steph could hear the pointed way her father was emphasising his comments. "When I get back. I will. I promise."

"Good girl. Now, how's your little vacation going?"

The conversation moved on but the feeling of butterflies never left Steph's stomach and long after they'd hung up on each other she thought about their conversation. Had she mistaken Ranger's intentions? He'd made it perfectly clear at the wake that he couldn't get any closer to her than as a friend. Was her Dad winding her up or had Ranger had a change of mind? Either way she was confused so got up, threw on her jacket and left the motel in the hope that some salty air would clear her mind.

o0o0o0o0o

The trip back to Trenton was far more noisy than the journey out had been as Julie regaled her father with tales of what her parents were going to be doing with the house and what she'd done with Franco's men.

Ranger half listened as other thoughts whirled round in his head. All of a sudden they were back at Haywood and he had little recollection of how they'd gotten there.

The doors to the garage opened and Julie squealed with delight, forcing Ranger to focus back on the here and now. Holy hell his daughter was noisy!

As he pulled into his parking slot Ella and Louis walked out of the elevator, followed by a couple of the Merry Men who immediately started unpacking the luggage from the trunk.

Ella grabbed Julie's hand and led her away. "double 0-J" and "yes dear" were the only snippets he got of the conversation they were having.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"I can't believe it, Tank." Ranger said, almost whining as he took a long pull from the beer he was holding before sitting on the couch in his apartment later that evening.

Julie was asleep in Ranger's office which had been converted into a bedroom for her. The job had been done almost overnight and had been relatively easy.

Louis had run round with a lick of bright turquoise paint on two of the previously cream walls and Ella had a couple of the men move a bed, matching nightstand and wardrobe from one of the apartments that was in the process of being remodelled. Large neon pink, lime green and yellow flowers adorned the two remaining cream walls and curtains were on order to cover the functional black out blinds that covered the windows. Now that Julie had spread her things all over the floor it looked like a typical pre-teenager's bedroom.

"What can't you believe?" Tank asked his blank face securely in place as he joined his friend on the couch.

"She's only left. Resigned. The whole 9 yards."

"Who?"

"You know exactly who. Steph! She'd gone Tank. And I made her go."

"Isn't that what you wanted? Space so that she could find someone else?"

Ranger looked sheepish "I thought it was for the best even though I hated the idea. Now I realise Steph's part of my life. I've always looked forward to spending time with her. I..."

Tank, who had been mid swallow, sprayed Ranger with his beer as he snorted scornfully. "Yeah, I could see you really wanting to spend time with her. Since Lula's death you've spent your waking hours avoiding her. I can see why she thought she'd cut her losses and run." His voice dripping with contempt.

Ranger made as if to speak so Tank glared at him and he stopped before the first word had left his mouth. "Carlos, you've spent your whole relationship sending out confused messages. Fucked her – sent her back to Morelli." He said, fingers first pointing one way then the other. "Kissing her senseless then not telling her when you have to go in the wind." He moved his fingers one way then back the other again. "Telling her your love comes with a condom and not a ring then warning her that as soon as Morelli was out of the picture you'd be back in her bed then not making good on that promise." He repeated the finger thing again.

"No wonder the poor woman's confused, you treat her like a yo-yo. Push-pull, yes-no..."

"I get the picture!" Ranger growled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thing is, what the hell do I do now. I spoke to Connie and apparently when and if she comes back Vinnie wants nothing more to do with her after the Khan incident. I can't get an answer at the Plums and even Morelli doesn't know where she's gone. She's left all her trackers and her cell phone with her Dad so I can't trace her. America is a big place, Tank and she could be anywhere. I'm stumped."

Tank grinned. "We'll find her, after all we're in the right business. Sooner or later she'll reappear and if you're serious about her you'll not fuck it up this time."

"I'll try not to." Ranger replied with a determined look on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for your fab comments, they've made this flu-filled woman very happy. **

**Sorry for the delay in posting – RL is full of overdone and germ infested kids at the moment - hopefully, normal services will be resumed shortly...**

Franco lay on the airbed he'd been given in the spare apartment on 4. There was not a lot of furniture – apparently most of it had been taken up to 7 for Julie's room. Staring at the ceiling he mulled over the intel he'd gained so far during his visit to Rangeman Trenton. Putting all of the snippets of information together he could see that Miss Dupart's death had affected so many people on so many different levels.

Tank – stoic and calm on the exterior, nothing new there. Underneath was a different story. The man was a mess. He'd survive though and eventually he'd recover, after all men like him didn't go through the life they'd led without developing some pretty spectacular coping mechanisms. Lula must have been one hell of a female he thought then smiled as he imagined what the woman in too-tight spandex must have been like - something told him she'd have scared the crap out of him.

Ranger – 'panther-like' and 'controlled' were words he would usually use to describe his business partner and long term army buddy. But now? Something had happened with him and this Plum woman and all of a sudden there were cracks in his armour. It had been a long time since the mighty Manoso doubted himself. Franco chuckled as he recalled the last time Ric had done a reverse turn the way he seemed to have done over this woman. One day he hoped to meet the slip of a thing who'd snared the man behind the mask.

Bobby – usually so sure of his role as a medic, but at the moment? For all the expertise he held in patching his men up both physically and mentally, he seemed at a loss as to what to do for the best right now for both Tank and Ranger. Brown looked uncomfortable being helpless, something Franco had not seen since their first days together at training camp. He sighed and rolled over, resting his head on his clenched fists as the list of 'casualties' grew.

Lester – usually the joker of the pack. Ranger's cousin seemed preoccupied with Ranger's behaviour, Tank's survival and the Plum woman so much so that his joie de vivre seemed to have left the building. Franco found it very unsettling, after all, Les could be relied on to life everyone's spirits. Right now, however, you could be fooled into thinking the man took life very seriously. Franco hadn't seen this side of Lester for a long time and it troubled him.

Julie – a typical teenage nightmare. But she seemed focused on something that Franco couldn't quite put his finger on. She usually wore her heart very much on her sleeve but right now she seemed to have a secret that she actually wanted to keep. Hmmm, interesting...

He rolled back onto is back again and let his mind drift back to some of Lester and Bobby's stories of Stephanie and Lula. Could they really have been for real? Surely not, he thought as he yawned loudly. Moments later he was asleep, dreaming about the Bombshell Bounty Hunter and wondering what it was about her and Lula that had turned so many battle hardened men upside down.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Puleeease" Julie whined at breakfast the next morning. "I want to go play on a beach. I'm already missing Mom, Dad and the boys." She gave Ranger her best puppy dog look, hoping to soften him.

"Oh alright, alright!" Ranger sighed out "After you spoken to your Mother, go ring Tank. He'll be your body guard for the day." Seeing as he refuses to go out in public without his eyebrows. He added to himself.

Julie smiled, squealed and then left the table. Ranger groaned and rolled his eyes. Another new trick he'd picked up from Steph. Parking fairies, eye rolling! Next he'd be eating the donuts she snuck into the building. Hey, come to think of it, he had salivated when he smelt the donuts Connie brought into the office when they'd been searching for Steph last week.

Was it really only just a week ago, he thought, it felt longer ago than that. He sighed again, only another 5 weeks until he got his apartment back he thought as he looked round the usually immaculate kitchen and saw what hurricane Julie had done to it. Quietly he stood up and started to load the dishwasher.

00o0o0o0o0o

"Tank, what happened to your eyebrows?" Julie squealed as she bounced into the elevator an hour later.

Tank tried to ignore her question, he really did not want to revisit the drinking games and he certainly didn't want to be reminded of what was wrong with his face.

"Let's get going, Sweetie." He said as he punched the button for the garage. How the hell had he let this scrap of a girl talk her father and then him, into letting her go to Point Pleasant? He raised his eyes to heaven. "Wish me luck, Lu" he whispered as the doors opened into the silent space where the cars were waiting patiently for their drivers to take them out for some action.

"Which one, Uncle Tank?" Julie said as she skipped between the vehicles. Tank pointed at his Hummer. "Nice!" was all the excited girl could say before she clambered aboard and they pulled out of the lot.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ranger sat looking at the monitors as Tank's Hummer sped out of the garage.

"Coast is clear, Cuz!" Lester quipped as he sat down in the chair next to him then pushed himself round the comms room on its five castors. "What's the plan for the day?" he added nonchalantly as he picked up speed.

Ranger glared at him - how the hell was he related to this idiot? From behind him he heard soft laughter and knew that Franco was standing in the door way. Ranger sighed then turned to face his business partner.

"Seems everyone is giving you the run around." Franco said as he motioned at the monitors and the back of Tank's huge SUV.

Ranger rolled his eyes a la Steph then hauled himself out of his seat. "Some of us have work to do" he growled as he slowly fled the room and walked purposefully to the safety of his office.

"So, Les. Tell me more about Bomber..." Franco said as he took up residence in the still warm chair that Ranger had just vacated and started to push himself round the room, chasing Santos.

Les gave Franco a knowing look Good question. Hmmm, where should I start" he began with a grin on his face.

o0o0o0o0o0o

After a big hearty breakfast Steph decided fresh air was in order so set off towards the beach, folder in hand with every intention of doing some studying. Trouble was the manual was soooo boring. Perhaps by sitting on the beach with the wind in her hair she'd stay focused enough to at least get past the contents page, she mused. She pulled her light jacket around her and set off, determined to learn something today.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Can I have my ice cream now? Please Tank, please." Julie asked as the pair of them walked down the beach.

Tank sighed and nodded. Anything to get her to Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

She'd begged and cajoled all the way to Point Pleasant. First for information on Lula and Steph, then for calorie laden junk food and finally for information about his facial hair issues.

She'd make a great interrogator he thought. She'd wear her victim down by sheer persistence alone. He chuckled to himself as he recalled the conversation on the way over. Manoso had no idea how good she was going to be at getting her own way for the next five weeks.

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No, we only left your father's apartment five minutes ago."_

_..._

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No, we've only been in the car ten minutes – it's an hour to the beach."_

_..._

"_Are we there yet?"_

"_No, for the fifteenth time NO!"_

_Julie was quiet for about a nanosecond then started on about ice cream._

_God help me! Tank thought. I need hazard pay._

Julie would have her father eating out of her hands just so that he got some peace - perhaps Santos was a genius after all he thought as he parked up in a large parking lot just off the main drag.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Steph sighed and turned another page. Some of the information was actually quite interesting, but on the whole the manual was soooo boring. She looked up and sighed. Perhaps reading was not as good as practical learning. She closed the pages and put the handbook in her small rucksack. Standing up she stretched then headed up the beach and into the nearest ice cream parlour, which also happened to be her favourite. Whenever she came to Point Pleasant to think, this is where she invariably ended up.

She opened the door and walked in and saw a huge bald black man. What were the chances! Was that Tank?

"Tank?" she asked the man standing at the counter who was taking his time choosing which four scoops to have. Julie had already chosen and had zipped off to the bathroom so he was standing on his own.

"Steph?" he said as he turned round, his ice cream selection forgotten.

"What brings you here, Big Guy?" she asked as she stepped into his arms for a bear hug. She felt his smile against her hair.

"I'm here babysitting Julie. Changing the subject though, have you got everyone in a spin or what?" He chuckled pulling away from her so that he could check that she was real.

She looked back with confusion all over her face.

"Come have an ice cream with me and Julie and I'll explain." He said.

With a laugh in her voice she replied "make sure you don't leave out what happened to your eyebrows."

Tank gave her a blank faced look. "Not going to work, _Pierre_" she said as she punched his arm and turned him back to the counter to finish making his selection. Moments later Julie came back into the parlour and immediately the noise levels went up as she threw herself screaming in delight at Steph.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Tank?"

"Yeah." He said in reply as Julie buckled herself into the Hummer.

"Are we gonna tell Ranger that we saw Steph?"

"Can do."

"Are we gonna tell him what she's up to next week?"

"Can do."

"Are we gonna tell him where she's doing her training?"

"Yeah."

"Are we gonna meddle?"

"Perhaps."

The rest of the journey was taken in silence as an exhausted Julie fell asleep, leaving Tank to his thoughts. He needed to speak to Franco when they got back. He had just put two and two together and he had a suspicion that things were about to get interesting!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Thursday dawned bright and early as Steph left the motel and loaded her gear up into her car before heading off to start the course. Part of her was excited and part of her was nervous, especially as after she'd completed it she had no job to go to.

Despite telling Tank what she'd be doing for the next couple of weeks she didn't think there'd be a suitable opening at Rangeman so hadn't mentioned to him that her cousin had just fired her.

Crap! Why had the weasel kicked her into touch and replaced her with Joyce and Jeanne Ellen of all people!

Perhaps she should have thought that out a bit more clearly before resigning from Rangeman, part of her argued. No, she really needed to stay away from Ranger, even if what her Daddy said was true, the more rational side of her replied.

What if Batman had changed his mind and really did want a relationship with her? She couldn't afford to go running back to find out. After all, if he'd changed his mind once he could so easily change it back again and she didn't think that she could survive a second heartbreak.

Feeling calmer about her decision to leave so abruptly and get some skills, she pulled out of the parking lot and headed out to meet with the people at Bail Training LLC.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter, hopefully a little lighter than some of the earlier ones... Read and Review, please, it makes my day (I know I don't reply individually, but if I did I'd have even less than the half hour I have to myself each day to tweak and edit this story)**

"Taaaank..." Julie Wheedled out.

"Yeah, Sweetie." Tank replied as he drove past the 'Welcome to Trenton' sign at the city's border, pleased that his little charge had only just woken up. He'd had plenty of time to think and for once it was happy thoughts about his Lula.

"Can I tell Ranger who we saw today?"

"Not just yet. I've got to talk to Franco first. Once I've cleared things with him, then maybe you can tell Ranger. Ok?"

"But I want to see his face. I know he loves Stephanie and is desperate to be with her, Mom told me so it must be true. I gonna get to be bridesmaid with a big dress, high heeled shoes and everything!"

Tank grinned. So that's how Rachel had persuaded Julie to come up to Trenton. "Tell me more, Sweetie." Tank said as he smiled at his favourite little spy. Oh boy, things were _really_ going to get interesting.

o0o0o0o0o

"I can't go on, she's too much Ella!" Ranger said to his housekeeper in exasperation as he saw the Hummer pull in to Haywood Street a look of panic on his face.

"Now, now, Dear, you'll be fine." She patted her nephew on the shoulder and went to roll her cleaning trolley out of the front door.

"Here, let me" Ranger said, giving it a push. It made a funny noise then proceeded to veer off to the left. "How long's it been doing that?" Ranger said as he squatted down to look at the offending wheel.

"Oh that? Ages, but I'm used to it. Don't fuss, Carlos."

"Tell you what, I'll do you a deal. I'll get your wheel sorted if you can work out a way to make Julie less noisy. I'm used to peace and quiet and I'm struggling here."

Ella gave him a stern look "You can sort out my wheel, but I'm not taking over your parenting reponsibilities. You need to spend time with your daughter, bond with her, find out how she ticks. AND" she added looking straight into his eyes "work out where her volume control is yourself."

Ranger rolled his eyes in desperation and started pacing back and forth across the room. By his calculations his scary daughter would be back in his apartment in less than five minutes. "Please Ella, help me to settle into this role gently! I want to get to know Julie but she's like a whirlwind and, and, and..." He stopped mid sentence as Ella started to tsk.

"Just imagine she's a younger version of Steph. She wants sugary things, pretty girly things, but most of all she wants to spend time with you, getting to know the man behind the facade." She grabbed the trolley from him and turned to leave. "You'll only get this one chance to get to know your daughter, take it with both hands. The way she reacts the next time you see her will depend on how you handle things now. You're a clever man, figure it out for yourself. The rest of us already have." And before Ranger could reply she was gone.

o0o0o0o0o

"Yo"

"We're back."

"Yeah, saw you pull in. Everything ok?"

"Yeah"

"Julie wants to see some of the men so we're heading up to five for a while." Tank said. "We'll be up with you in about an hour."

Tank winked at Double O-J and gave her a thumbs up as they headed out of the elevator and onto 5 then into his office. Reaching round the side of the desk he hit the intercom.

"Les, got a minute in my office?" he asked before cutting off the call and heading the rest of the way round the desk. He motioned to Julie to sit so she did on the lap of Franco who was already sitting comfortably in the Corbusier chair. Tank had called him just before he'd spoken to Ranger.

A few seconds later Lester appeared and Tank motioned for him to come in and close the door, which he did quietly, almost sneakily.

"Wassup?" Lester asked, plonking himself on the sofa adjacent to Franco and Julie.

"Looks like we've got a potentially interesting scenario on our hands and I think it's our duty to take advantage of it." Julie looked smug but Franco and Santos looked confused.

"All will come clear shortly." Tank said before dialling a number and then putting the call on loud speaker.

"Hello?" a female voice said.

"Hi Mom, it's me!" Julie said as she bounced on Franco's lap. He glared at her and she promptly stopped, slid off his lap and slumped down next to Lester on the sofa.

"Hi Julie! How's things, Baby?"

"Mom. Stephanie resigned from Rangeman, effective Monday. Looks like she's going to get some proper training so she's left Trenton."

"Ah" Rachel said, sounding disappointed.

"It's OK" Tank said "Julie and I bumped into her at Point Pleasant and found out a few interesting things." He turned slightly towards Franco before continuing, a smile spreading slowly out across his face as he continued. "She's going to be training with a company based in Philly called Bail Training LLC."

Franco chuckled "well, I'll be..." he said as he leaned forward in the chair and rested his elbows on his knees "I'm going to be training me a Bombshell." He'd seen the list of students but as he hadn't known Steph's full name he'd not realised that she was on the course.

"Ok, so here's the plan..." Tank said, glad that his suspicions had been right.

o0o0o0o0o

"That's great!" Franco said, putting the phone down. "Plan A looks like a goer" he said beaming to the three other people round the table.

Tank looked at the picture of him and Lula on his desk and thought breifly about his loss.

"You OK, Uncle Tank?" Julie asked as she saw his eyes mist ever so slightly. She was not her father's daughter for nothing and little passed her by when she was focused.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he sighed then noticed the time on the clock to the frame's right. Shit! Was that the time! "Meeting adjourned. Everyone knows their roles right?" the others nodded "Time to get you back upstairs and remember, no mention of seeing Steph today, OK?"

Julie nodded and grinned before doing a complicated handshake first with Franco and then Lester.

"Wagons, roll, Agent Double O-J on the case." Julie said giving Tank a high five across the table.

"I'll come up with you two and scrounge some of Ella's famous cooking." Franco said "seems I've a proposition for your father" he said grinning as he ruffled Julie's hair.

O0o0o0o0o

"Staying for dinner?" Ranger bellowed as he tried to drown out the music pumping out from his former office.

"I'll pass" Tank yelled back, grinning "but I think Franco might be interested." He said gesturing to Franco who'd just gone off to find some tranquility and beer in the kitchen.

Ranger lowered his head slightly and glared at his friend. "If you weren't a grieving fiancé I'd have your ass on the mats. You're enjoying Julie's disruption of my peace and quiet far too much."

Tank gave him an innocent look then turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way, these arrived for you today." Ranger said, handing him a small lightweight package. "You might want to stop in and see Ella" he added, wiggling the box as well as his eyebrows and smiling smugly.

Tank shook his head and sighed as he left, box in hand.

"Turn that down, now!" Ranger yelled at Julie's door. Immediately the music behind the door fell to an antisocial rather than migraine inducing level and Ranger stalked unhappily into the kitchen to find his business partner.

Franco handed him the beer he'd just opened and stuck his head back into the refrigerator to find another one.

"What you doing week after next?" Franco said before taking a long swig from his bottle as he feigned innocence.

Ranger raised an eyebrow in reply before he too drank deeply from his beer.

"You know the training I'm doing tomorrow and Friday? Well, do you fancy training some saddo wannabe bounty hunters" he asked, making air quotes round saddo wannabe. I just got a call from my buddy to say that he's got a staffing problem on the course after the two day course I'm starting tomorrow. Apparently, two of the instructors were involved in a car accident and won't be able to teach the second half of the two week course that follows on after mine. Fancy a change of scene?" He gave Ranger a knowing look.

At that moment Julie came out of her room and bounced into the kitchen singing the song she'd just been listening to. Unfortunately she'd turned her Ipod off so that the two men got the full effect of her tuneless impersonation.

Ranger rolled his eyes – suddenly Franco's proposition sounded very appealing. Stop it! He mentally chastised. This was his daughter he was talking about. He let out a sigh and opened up the oven door to discover the delights that Ella had left warming for them all.

o0o0o0o0o

"Rachel?"

"Yeah... Ranger? Everything OK."

"Just a quick question."

"Sure, fire away."

"Does Julie have a volume control?"

Rachel put her hand over her mouth to stop her from laughing out loud. "Oh Carlos!" she giggled. "Just threaten to take her gun away."

"I hope she doesn't have a..."

"No, you fool! Take away her Ipod speakers until she promises to be more quiet."

"Oh. Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome. Anything else I can help you with?"

"Yeah. How's the decorating going?"

"It's on schedule but don't think I want my daughter back just yet. She's your responsibility so take it like a man and deal with her and besides as we're kid-free Ron's planning to finally take me away on our honeymoon." she added neutrally.

Ranger chose to ignore the last comment, mainly because most of it had been his fault that she'd not had a honeymoon after either of her two weddings. "Yeah, but you've had more practice. It's like me being sent out into the desert after my first week of basic! At least she'd morphed into this person in full view of you. I'm out of my depth here!" Ranger insisted petulantly.

"Are you whining?" Rachel laughed out. She was so enjoying this. The speakers had been bought just before Julie'd left Miami as both Rachel and Ron had decided that their predecessors wouldn't be man enough to annoy Ranger. Looked like Julie was stirring things up and really enjoying herself. Boy, she must really wanted to be a bridesmaid, Rachel mused.

"Can I speak to her?" Rachel asked, trying not to let her smile come through in her voice.

"Sure."

Rachel heard Ranger yell for Julie and moments later she heard her daughter's dulcet tones.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi Julie. Just wanted to say 'proud of you Sweetheart'. Sounds like you're driving your father mad. Hopefully he'll begging to do the training program with Franco." Rachel said softly. "Time to turn unreasonable, hey?" she chuckled.

"Yeah" Julie replied. "Ranger's been offered a chance to train up some bounty hunters. Please Mom, can you make him go do it – he's already driving me mad. There's no ice cream, no candy, no burgers or fries AND he keeps making me turn my music down. Tank's far more fun. Can't I stay with him? Please, please, please?"

"He's listening, isn't he sweetheart?" Rachel whispered.

"Uh Huh. But Mom" Julie whined "I like my music loud. Please. Can I come home?" she paused slightly and heard Rachel laughing on the other end of the phone. "No Mom, that's not fair." She added for effect before handing the phone back to her father and stomping off to her room, grinning as she went, knowing full well that her father could not see her face.

"So, Ranger. Chance to go train some rookie bounty hunters, huh?"

Ranger growled. "It's not like that. Franco wondered if I wanted a change of career for a week, that's all. No biggie."

Rachel started to laugh "Ranger, it's OK really, it is. I understand what having Julie around is like. Hell, I even have a pair of ear plugs in my purse. Look, if she gets too much then go on the course. I'm sure Ella or Steph's sister would help you out."

Ranger stared at the phone totally incredulous at the comment Rachel had just made.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph sat down and looked round the room. There were fourteen students of varying ages but she was the only female. A few of her classmates looked fairly normal, but just under half looked like inmates from a mental hospital for the Hells Angels. One of the others looked old enough to be in a retirement home and there were a couple of geeks, complete with laptops and faded airforce blue polyester pants.

Steph sighed. She had hoped to meet like minded people that perhaps she could hold an intelligent conversation with. Looks like she'd get more interaction from her stomach. At least it had a mind of its own, she thought bleakly.

At that moment the tutor entered the room and all eyes turned to look at the man who would be taking them through the rules and regulations of bounty hunting. Steph thought she recognised him but quickly dismissed that idea.

Little did she know that Franco was smiling on the inside, whilst wearing his Rangeman issue blank face, as he quickly assessed the Bombshell Bounty Hunter then the rest of the class.

"Welcome to an introduction to Bounty Hunting everyone. My name is Franco Rinaldi and I'll be taking you through the statutory requirements that you need to be aware of when working as a Bond Enforcement Agent, also known as a BEA...

As he droned on, Steph wondered where she'd seen him before but although her spidey sense was working overtime she still couldn't work whether she had any connection with the man in charge. Maybe he'd been involved somehow with a skip she'd been chasing, but that didn't fit with how she was feeling...

"You. Miss" Franco said, pointing at Steph and bringing her out of her reverie "What are the basic steps that must be undertaken before you can apprehend an FTA?" Steph snapped to attention, her mind focused away from her conundrum and onto the course and the question that had just been levelled at her.

"Well, Sir. First you need to have a licence, then be a signatory with a Bond Enforcement office, then ...

Franco raised his hand to stop her. "Anyone like to add anything to what Miss..." he looked down at his list, pretending to check her name "... Plum has said?"

Steph sighed mentally, this was going to be a long two days she thought and she had a feeling that this man was going to make the training course even more boring than the manual.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delay – pesky germs, snow, Christmas shopping (or lack of as someone tried to steal my credit card...)**

**Anyway, enjoy and review (please)**

"So, how was your first day of training wannabes?" Lester asked Franco later that evening when his co-conspirator called in.

"Well, apart from Stephanie and a couple of geeks who were pretty good at the paper based skip tracing work, I'd say they were all a very scary bunch. Don't think Ranger will be interested in adding any of them to the payroll, that's for sure." He chuckled gently as he recalled the Hells Angels wannabes that wouldn't ever be man enough to sit on a seriously powerful motorbike or wield a gun for that matter either.

"Do tell" Lester said grinning and settling down onto his couch with a glass of water.

"Well, I'd say your little friend has a gift – she's extremely clued in to the way people think and she seems to pick up on information and solutions that the rest of the class miss. I'm very impressed."

"Yeah, so are we. She doesn't realise that her internal radar, or spidey sense as she calls it, is really sensitive. She thinks we're all just paying her lip service when we give her compliments but even with her appalling fitness levels she still manages to get skips just by being in the right place at the right time."

"Yeah, I thought at much. I also reckon that she discounts any compliment, especially when it comes from a man. She's got real confidence issues that she covers up with her perky attitude..."

"Perky! I wouldn't call it that, but you're right." Lester interrupted grinning as he took a slug of water. "So, what else?"

"Apart from the fact she's bright and funny and nursing a very bruised heart..."

"How did you work that one out?"

"Something she said about the men in her life and how she'd never learnt the rules."

Lester thought for a minute. "Franco, do you think you could get her to open up to you? You know, flash your charm and see where it gets you."

"If I do this, you've got to promise that Leia won't ever find out." Franco said seriously.

"I doubt she'll let you get even as far as first base, but I promise that this conversation will go no further."

"Ok, I'll see what I can get her to tell me and keep you informed."

"Good man! So. What else can you tell me about the students?"

Franco laughed at Lester's swift change of conversation "well," he said slowly "the rest of the students are male and there's this one idiot who..."

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger looked at the clock on his desk for the sixth time that morning. Frank Plum had returned his call on Monday and the first time they could both make was today, Friday at 09.30hours.

He'd put Steph's things in a box, including her supply of Tastycakes which he'd taken from the break room where she'd stashed them behind the pipes in the cupboard under the sink. He'd always known they were there but had pretended otherwise. He chuckled as he thought about her reaction to him finding them. He hoped she'd realise that he'd known all along and had allowed her special dispensation. Would it go some way to telling her was how he felt about her, was it much of a hint? Now, if he could only find her, perhaps he might stand a chance...

His desk phone rang so he picked it up. It was Zero telling him that Mr Plum was on his way up with the Rangeman issued equipment that Steph wanted to return. Her sending it back with her father felt like a slap in the face, only it hurt way, way more.

He sighed and got up, wandering over to his window where he stood, watching the world go by.

Waiting for the only person who knew where his Babe was. Anger and frustration flared, but now was neither the time nor the place to indulge it. "Where are you, Babe?" he whispered to himself just before he heard a knock on his door.

Lester poked his head through and as he stepped in, upon Ranger's signal, Frank pulled in behind him. Ranger nodded at both of them. The Younger man left and the older one made himself comfortable in one of the chairs facing Ranger's desk, placing his smallish brown cardboard box of returns on the floor beside him.

Manoso returned to his previous position at his desk and grabbed a pen which he played with idly to hide his nervousness as he waited to Frank to begin.

Frank felt the tension "Ranger, I'm sorry that I having to do this, but you know my daughter. She'd quite determined when she wants to be."

Ranger nodded slightly in recognition of the comment, saying nothing.

Frank pulled the box up onto the desk and took the lid off

"Yours, I believe." He said, raising any eyebrow at the younger man.

"All present and accounted for. Three pairs of cuffs. Two stun guns. A Smith & Wesson .38. Tracker for a car. Pen tracker. Barrette tracker. Earring tracker. Keys to the building, including a rather complicated key like doobry whatsit. Six uniforms, including pants, t-shirts. Oh, and a fleece." He said as he placed everything onto the table "I think that's everything."

Ranger looked at the pile in front of him, noticing that his own t-shirt was missing from the pile. He smiled inwardly. Perhaps...

His mind wandered back to the pile of things now covering his desk. He leaned forward and picked up the keys, which included the one to 7 and rolled the small grey fob in his palm. Perhaps not he thought sadly...

She had managed to find the tracker in the hair clip which almost made him smile. If she'd been the one sitting in the chair opposite him and returning the stuff, he'd have still told her how proud he was that she'd managed to find this last tracker, no matter how much it would have hurt him to do so.

Instead all he could do was stare at the pile.

"Thank you Sir." He said eventually "That's everything." He swallowed then brought his own box up. "Could you please return all of this to your daughter. One pack of peppermints, half used. A picture of Lula and a second one of Rex. Three cans of hairspray. One tube of mascara. A 12 box of tastycakes, with three missing. One pack of tampons, a pen with a fluffy pink topper and last but not least a copy of a book by some authoress who used to live here in Trenton, Evanovich."

Frank nodded as piece by piece he added the items into his box which he then lowered back to the floor.

An awkward silence filled the room as each man thought about Stephanie and what she meant to them "if you speak to her before I do, please say hi for me" Ranger said knowing that Frank knew where she was. He hoped his subtle fishing would get a positive response.

Frank nodded in response and stifled a grin that was desperate to get out. Getting to his feet he dipped to pick up the box.

"You're not going to tell me where she is, are you?" Ranger said softly, startling Frank with his bluntness.

"No, Son." He replied then turned and left a very upset Ranger to his sad and frustrated thoughts. As he buried his head in his hands, ready to indulge himself in his own private pity party his phone rang.

"Will no one leave me alone?" he whined in frustration as he picked up the receiver.

o0o0o0o0o

"Tank, my office, now." Ranger said after finishing the call he'd just taken. Although the meeting with Frank had gone badly, the phone call straight after gave him hope and he was filled with tentative excitement.

The thrill of the chase.

She'd been spotted.

Moments later Tank entered Ranger's lair and sat down, fully aware of what Ranger was about to tell him.

"I've just had Rachel on the phone. Her mother reckons she saw Stephanie as she came out of a small boutique near Central Park yesterday and mentioned it in passing this morning when she called to talk to her about a dress she'd seen for Julie. Something about a bridesmaid."

"Oh yeah?" said Tank, feigning surprise and stifling a laugh at the last part of the statement, he had to hand it to Rachel – the Santos/Martine team were a formidable force. "Tell me more." As he schooled his face to show a calmness he did not feel.

"Apparently, a woman meeting Steph's description was seen coming out of a Borders book store in Columbus Circle where she'd obviously been shopping. She was looking at a tourist map with a hotel name on the outside. I need you to check out hotels and hostels in the vicinity."

Tank nodded "on it Boss" he said as turned and left, just as Lester entered. The two men locked eyes and silently did a high five then Tank returned to his office to play solitaire for a while.

"Boss, I need to discuss something that's been bothering me about the Sendrad proposal." Les said, sitting down opposite his cousin and pushing a file across the desk, effectively distracting Ranger.

o0o0o0o0o

"How's it going, Tank?" Ranger asked later that afternoon, desperate for any news but mindful to the fact they were looking for a needle in a haystack and that even so, the haystack may have burned down.

"So but steady, I may have some information for you shortly, looks like I may have video footage from the bookstore, I'm waiting for them to call me back."

Ranger nodded and returned to his desk trying not to look disappointed. Behind his back Tank smiled.

o0o0o0o0o

"Soooo" Franco drawled out seductively as he leaned across the table at lunch the next day, sneaking off with one of Steph's fries.

She glared at him. Was this man serious, she thought. Was he really hitting on her?

Franco popped the greasy, crispy, salty treat into his mouth and chewed it slowly, grinning all the time. "What brings you to the exciting world of Bounty Hunting?" he asked once he'd swallowed.

"Not what you'd expect." She answered before moving her plate away slightly. "Get your own." She added, growling slightly then waving her fork aggressively at him.

Franco roared with laughter. He was beginning to see how she's snared his partner's heart. She was definitely entertaining in a good way, he thought as he wandered off to see if he could find something healthy to eat. Minutes later, tray in hand, he returned to the table and she motioned for him to join her.

Steph stared at his plate. Salad? "Hmm, what is it about you fitness fanatics that you only eat green healthy stuff?"

"Body is a temple." He said in reply as he shovelled some grilled chicken, rocket and watercress into his mouth, totally unaware of what he'd just said.

Steph stiffened. Had she heard him right? "I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said Dog, would you?"

Franco laughed and swallowed at the same time, causing him to choke slightly. Once he'd calmed down he replied "Something tells me you're not telling me the real reason."

Steph grabbed her bag and made as if to leave but Franco grabbed her tray, gently. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. "I'm a good listener, no strings." He added as he raised both of his hands in silent surrender. He could see her wavering and decided to push. "Fancy a beer after the course finishes and you can tell Uncle Franco all about it."

Steph rolled her eyes and sat back down, relaxing slightly as she picked her fork up again.

"Pretteee laydee, I'm all yours" he added in a terrible rendition of some accent that Steph vaguely recognised.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, she laughed as she replied "Oh, alright then. Just one beer, I'm driving later."

o0o0o0o0o

"Anything yet, Tank?" Ranger asked, whingeing ,as he walked into his office some time later as men began moving about outside in the corridor, adding or removing equipment, signalling a shift change.

Tank pretended to be studying something on his screen "I had Silvio run an enhancement programme over the footage I got, but it's not our girl. Pretty good resemblance though." He added, trying to look disappointed as he ran his hands over his face and pretending to be tired.

Ranger's shoulders slumped almost imperceptively as he turned to leave. "Where are you? Babe." He whispered almost to himself as he left to head up to 7.

Tank almost felt sorry for him as he too got up and left his desk for the evening.


	19. Chapter 19

**Apologies for the delay in producing this chapter - Christmas lurgy to blame! Anyway it's here now.**

**Happy New Year to one and all. Please review it'll make my year even better**

.

"There's a little restaurant not far from the hotel, fancy a bite to eat after the last session, say 5.30?" the note said. Steph looked at the signature 'Franco' and smiled before returning the gaze of the man who'd passed it to her, giving him a nod as she sat back down at one of the desks.

Franco smiled slightly in reply then stepped up to the front of the room. "Ok folks. This morning was a walk in the park, but this afternoon." He paused for effect "we need to look at the statutes governing the Bail Bondsman and the Bond Enforcer." He picked up his manual "So, if you'll all turn to page 47 we can look at the definitions and how this legislation affects the parameters in which we are allowed to work."

There was a sound of books being grabbed from bags, the general rustling of pencil cases as writing implements were retrieved and an overall groan. Of the original starters, three had already left as they realised they wouldn't be able to shoot people without due cause and a further two had the brain capacity of a cooked prawn but had thankfully realised this and not returned on this fine and sunny day.

"Okay. Let's start with Max. What, as a bond enforcer, do I need to do to register my intentions to operate, under the laws as laid down in the first paragraph?"

Steph stifled a yawn. Yesterday had been tough but today seemed equally as 'exciting' and she longed for the course to be over. She hadn't worked out her connection with Franco, although she was convinced there was one, but decided that she'd subtly interrogate the man and work out where he fitted in to her life.

That decision made, she returned to page 47 and pretended to find the whole lesson very interesting.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger sat in his office and gazed unseeing at his computer screen. He decided he needed to find something for Julie to do as she was rapidly wearing his men, his apartment and his sanity out. Was there a holiday day camp that Julie could attend he thought as he started to pull up Google?

Perhaps she was into horses and he could send her to a riding school.

Maybe a residential one.

Far, far away.

Somewhere she couldn't get back from...

His rambling thoughts were interrupted as Julie rushed into his office, muttering something and squirming with obvious embarrassment as she did so.

"What did you just say?" he asked, mindful that he needed to keep breathing as panic threatened to engulf him – had he heard her right?. He motioned for her to sit down, but she stood rather awkwardly and looked her father in the eye.

"Ranger, I just started my period." Julie repeated as she blushed. Of all the times to start her period, she ranted mentally. It had to be here and it had to be now. Ranger was sure to send her home which would ruin all her plans.

He hadn't misheard her! Ranger screamed mentally as he looked at his daughter, his blank face nailed on like a mask. Could his life get any worse he wondered as he stared into the eyes of the now young woman standing opposite him.

After what seemed like a life time, Ranger gathered his wits about him. "Do I need to call your Mother?" he asked evenly, his voice hiding all of the chaos that his mind now held.

"Nah. Got it covered, I think." Julie replied with a lopsided, embarrassed grin. "I just need something for the stomach cramps." She could see he was horrified at her revelation but decided to press on anyway. Perhaps she could use this event to her advantage after all. "Shame Steph isn't here, I'm sure she would be able to help. Guess I'll just have to speak to Ella. Is she about?" She added as innocently as she could, knowing full well Ella was currently on her way to Ranger's beach house at Point Pleasant where she was meeting with an interior designer to finish off a couple of the guest rooms. She gingerly sat down opposite her father and patiently waited for him to make his next move.

Ranger shook his head. "She's at the beach house" he said by way of explanation. What would Steph do, he thought. What would she do, he pondered when suddenly it hit him. He needed to call Ellen Plum. She had loads of grand daughters, right? Perhaps she could help and perhaps Julie could go play with them. A plan slipped into his mind and he picked up the phone as he gestured to his daughter that he had an idea.

"Plum Residence" came the response at the other end of the phone.

Thank God! Ranger thought as he started to talk. "Mrs Plum? Do you have any experience with eleven year old girls?" His left hand was settled on his knee under the table and his fingers were crossed.

Julie smiled sweetly. Her left hand was resting on her knee under the table and her fingers were crossed. Her inner self was feeling very happy with her body's decision to get involved in Operation Bridesmaid and she struggled to hide the smug grin that threatened to spread across her face.

o0o0o0o0o

"Who was that, Ellen?" Edna asked as she wandered into the kitchen in search of some coffee.

"Ranger" came the bemused reply.

Ellen looked up sharply, watching the amusement spreading across her daughter's face.

"Seems like Julie has just started her period and he's terrified!" Ellen giggled. "I think we need to get that girl out of there for a few days. What do you think about having Angie and Mary Alice over for a sleep over? We could test the water for the night and if it works out they could all stay for a week's break. Heaven knows Val could do with some time off."

Edna clacked her teeth and grinned. A house full of women. What would Frank make of it! "Seems like a good idea to me." She cackled.

Ellen nodded her head, grinning as she finished the drying up then went in search of the phone.

o0o0o0o0o

"So" said Franco. "You came on this course after a good friend of yours was killed and you felt you needed to get some training. Better reason than wanting to emulate Dog." He added as he took a swig of his beer.

Steph nodded and took a swig of beer too, swaying slightly as the alcohol hit her stomach and ricocheted round her body. She really needed her food. Where the hell was it she wondered.

"So why the sad face? There's more than you're telling me. Isn't there?" Franco persisted as he filled Steph's glass from the pitcher in front of him and gestured to the waiter to come over so that he could find out where their food had gotten to.

Steph looked into Rinaldi's earnest face and decided she could trust him. "Can you keep a secret?" she hiccupped out.

"Sure thing, honey." He replied, amused at how easy it had been to loosen her tongue. He sensed she really needed to talk to someone impartial and if the shoe fitted, well who was he to stop her when she was on a roll. He leaned forward, inviting her to continue through his body language.

"I've been learning from the best. Henry Higgins to my Eliza Doolittle." She searched his eyes, looking for something. She must have seen what she was looking for as she continued with her explanation.

"Trouble is, my Henry has offered me lots of help in the past and I've only gone and fallen in love with him. I didn't mean to. He's told me he doesn't do relationships and that his love comes with a condom not a ring. And the best one?" She said wrylyas the beer continued to have its tongue loosening effects "was that I was entertainment on his line budget."

At that moment the waitress returned with their food. "Sorry for the delay, this meal is on the house." The tall willowy woman said as she plonked two large platters down, followed by some cutlery then wandered off.

Steph pulled her plate towards her, turning it so that the burger was closer. As she did so she continued with her explanation "when Lula died so did our relationship. Not that we had a _relationship" _she added quickly before grabbing her burger and taking a bite, giving Franco a forlorn look while she chewed. Once her mouth was empty she added "but somehow I lost two friends that day. You know?" A large tear slowly escaped from her eye and started its descent down her face. She didn't seem to notice as she slugged some more beer.

Franco picked up his burger and wrapped his mouth carefully round the bun. Much as he cared for and respected his business partner, at that moment he wanted to kill him. You are so going down, Manoso he promised himself as he continued to listen to the heartbreak and vulnerability from the woman opposite him who he'd earlier thought to be very strong.

o0o0o0o0o

"So" Franco said casually as he walked into Ranger's office on Saturday morning. "Still convinced you don't want to have a week of fun with a pile of hopeless trainees?" he sat down facing Ranger who was knee deep in paperwork and waited patiently. Lester had filled him in on the events of the previous day and in return he'd updated Santos on the conversation he'd had with Steph. Both men were determined that Ranger needed to get stuck in a lift with Bomber and apologise for being such an ass. They couldn't do the lift, but they could get them stuck together on a course.

"Actually" Ranger said as he lifted his tired eyes from the columns of figures in front of him "I may have had a change of heart. How soon do I need to commit?"

"a-sap." Franco replied "My contact potentially has another person lined up and will need to let them know the score but you've got first refusal due to your credentials. I think you could do with a change of scene."

Ranger nodded then paused before adding "Julie has expressed an interest in getting to know some of the local kids so she's going over to the Plums this afternoon for a play. If it all works out then she'll go for a sleepover next week sometime and we'll take it from there. Can you pencil me in anyway. I have a sneaking suspicion my daughter will be better looked after with Stephanie's parents. Especially as I know they'll feed her as much sugar as she wants." He grimaced slightly at the idea.

Franco chuckled at the thought of Julie's escape and how well the plan was going, even though it had changed so much since its inception.

Ranger looked at Franco who seemed exceedingly happy that he could be joining him on the training course. Something made him think he was being set up, but for the life of him, he couldn't think how or why. He sighed as he glanced back at the paperwork in front of him.

"Guess you've work to do" Franco said, standing up to leave. "Tank's office is empty so I'll go find some space amongst the plant life and make some phone calls to Miami." He added, after all, he'd not checked in for a couple of days.

The two men nodded at each other then Franco turned and left.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank sat down heavily on the bench and stared over at the small pond. He'd had it all planned. Lula would be pregnant within 6 months and they should have been pushing a pram in just over a year. He looked at the women walking together and chatting, strollers in a line, without a care in the world. Their laughter floated across the breeze and taunted him with its innocence.

He took a deep breath and let out a sigh as he stared up at the clouds. "Sorry, Honey. I don't mean to get all mushy, but this should have been our time." he closed his eyes and pictured Lula in front of him. He chuckled as he imagined what she would have been wearing as she proudly marched round the lake, pram at the fore. She'd have been wearing her fabulous spandex and ordering the other mothers to get 'outta my way' as she bulldosed past. His heart clenched in dispair.

In the distance he saw a young couple, obviously pregnant with their first child and very much in love. He sighed again in defeat. One day he knew he would feel good about life again, but...

The couple spotted him and walked over to where he was sitting.

"Morelli. Robin" Tank said in greeting as they reached him.

"Hi. How are you doing?" Robin asked as she sat down and gently rubbed his upper arm. A look of concern on her face which was mirrored in Joe's.

Ordinarily he would have pushed her away, but somehow. Today. He needed the contact of another human being. "K" he answered softly before his eyes settled on her left hand. "Looks like congratulations are in order" he said quickly changing the subject as he reached out and took her hand to study the ring that sparkled up at him.

"Yeah. I finally took my head out of my ass, grew up and fell in love." Morelli said as he grinned stupidly at his fiancee. Tank felt happy for them and told them as much.

Some time later when they all went their separate ways, he reflected on the news. Life goes on, he thought as he buckled himself into his Explorer. In his head he knew it, but he was having trouble getting his heart to understand. "One day at a time, Tankie" he heard almost imperceptibly as he cranked over the engine and set off back to Haywood.

o0o0o0o0o

The first week of the two week course Steph attended had twenty eight students on day one and nineteen by day five. The attendees included most of those from the previous course, plus a couple of women who seemed fairly normal. No slutty Joyce types and no Super hero Jeanne Ellen types either. Just regular women with regular personalities who just wanted to have a go at cleaning up the bad guys.

She'd learned quite a lot about basic surveillance and the tutor had seemed impressed when she'd explained about the Burg Grapevine and how she'd used it combined with local knowledge to help her track down her skips.

Steph left the final lesson of the week with a small spring in her step and felt cautiously optimistic about the following week's topics, especially when her tutor had explained that one of the experts lined up for the following week had been involved in an accident and wouldn't be able to make it. By sheer good luck, however, the course manager had managed to replace him with the best man in the country. He'd be with them all week and they'd gain a wealth of knowledge from him. They were very lucky to have him apparently, Steph's tutor had gushed. She resolved to learn as much from him as possible about getting out of trouble, which was the module he would be covering.

She smiled as she threw her bags into the trunk of her car in readiness of her journey back to Point Pleasant for the weekend. During the week and following her talk with Franco, she'd realised she could and would survive and she also decided she would do it in Trenton. It would be painful to begin with, undoubtedly. Two of her best friends had been ripped from her life on the same day, but like Tank she'd move on and after this second week's training she'd be able to do things better than before.

Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to give Ranger his t-shirt back and go back to sleeping in her own things.

Once the course was over she'd phone Les Sebring and see if he had any positions open at the moment. With this final thought in her head she put her pedal to the metal and sped off to the hotel she stayed in the week before.

o0o0o0o0o

"So. Mrs Plum. Are you sure about this?" Ranger asked as he handed over Julie's bag to the woman on the porch in front of him. "It'll only be until Friday" he added.

Ellen didn't say much but smiled as she took the bag from Ranger's hands.

The play date and subsequent sleepover had gone really well. So well in fact that Julie had virtually lived at the Plums ever since. She'd played horses with Mary Alice and helped in the kitchen with Angie and Ellen. Grandma Mazur had taught them the basics of poker and Frank helped them build a ground level tree house, complete with secret entrance and everything.

Ranger had initially felt guilty about off loading his daughter but Rachel had persuaded him that not only was Julie getting a better vacation and was not constantly bored, but he was chilling out about her visit too. He had to admit that she was right and at last the father and daughter bond was building. They'd even been to the cinema where he'd eaten popcorn. The plain variety, obviously.

So it was with mixed feelings that he set off to help Franco with the second week's training course for wannabe Bounty hunters.

The only thing missing from his life was his Babe. "Where are you, Babe?" he whispered to himself as he opened the throttle on his dark blue Triumph Rocket III Roadster and roared out of the garage and into the Trenton traffic.


	20. Chapter 20

Steph pulled into the parking lot of the hotel she'd be staying in again all week. A car pulled out of a space next to a dark blue Triumph motorbike. Nice, she thought fleetingly as she took its place in the just vacated spot. She was more excited by the fact that the parking fairies had seen to give her such a great space. It was the sort of luck only Ranger had, she thought before stuffing _that_ idea into Denial Land where she could happily ignore it.

No More Manoso.

No sirree.

No more thoughts about what might have been...

She turned off the engine and it uttered a few lumpy complaints before it died. She patted the steering wheel and thanked the car for its services before heading into the building and straight over to the reception desk where a familiar face greeted her.

"Hi Stephanie" the sandy colored, floppy haired young man behind the counter said, smiling as he handed her the key card for this week's room. "Seventh floor, turn left out of the elevator" he said as she readjusted her purse on her shoulder and swapped her duffel bag into her other hand.

"Thanks, Josh" She replied, returning his smile before moving in the direction of the elevator.

"Hey, Stephanie! Are you free tonight? There's a couple of us going out for a pizza and beer when we get off." He asked hopefully.

"What time?"

"Well our shift finishes in a couple of hours so we thought Seven-ish? We're meeting just outside the main door. Does that work for you?"

The look on his face was so sweet and she had nothing else planned "Sounds good to me. I can't make it a late one though – our tutor for this week is apparently some big hot shot and I need to be on top form to catch all the pearls of wisdom he's gonna throw at us. Turns out he's the best in his field" she paused slightly "and I need all the help I can get." She laughed out as she hit the button to call the car. Moments later the doors slid open and she disappeared.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph shrugged on her canvas biker-style jacket then quickly checked herself out in the mirror. She'd teamed the pale pink jacket up with black boot cut jeans, gray and black converse sneakers and a plain white t-shirt and she'd pulled her hair back and twisted it before securing it to her head with a large brown barette. One coat of mascara and some lip gloss and she was good to go. Turning slowly to get the full effect she decided that she looked like she'd put some effort in but had not over done it and she was pleased with the overall effect.

The jacket had been Lula's suggestion a couple of months ago. She'd told Steph its lightweight fabric made it perfect for warm summer evenings and she'd been right. She smiled as she remembered some of Lula's own fashion choices.

Lula may have still insisted on spandex for herself but somehow she always knew what looked good on her best friend when they went to the mall, making her try on things she would never have even considered. Steph smiled as she remembered some of the arguments they'd had over things that hung badly on rails that Lula had somehow seen potential in, like this jacket.

As she finished her primping, someone knocked on the door. She opened it to find a porter who was standing next to a trolley loaded with various serving dishes. "Hi. Here's the food you ordered." A spotty youth said as he attempted to push past her and into the room.

"Sorry. You must have the wrong room I'm just on my way out for a pizza." Steph explained as she put her hands on the trolley, effectively stopping him coming in. "This is room 724" she added as she raised her eyebrows and gave him a look.

Understanding registered on the boy's face and he looked at the receipt. "So sorry Ma'am, you're right. This is for 725, across the hallway. Sorry to have bothered you" he said as he turned and knocked on the door opposite.

Steph quickly picked up her purse and headed out. As she passed the porter who was still waiting for the door to open, a small tickle of electricity shot down her spine. She shrugged the feeling off as she headed round the corner to call the elevator.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger was double checking the course outline for the week when his phone rang.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself. Arrived ok?" Tank asked as he tried not to break in to a grin. Lester had filled him in on what he and Franco had done and he had to hand it to the both of them. Between them and the Martines, Ranger didn't stand a chance.

"Yeah, just checking over the course work. Looks like I'll be covering self defence and other evasive manoeuvres including defensive driving and I've been asked to do a module on lock picking." Tank could hear Ranger flicking through some paper "oh, and it says here general tricks of the trade for getting out of trouble." Ranger chuckled softly as he put the manual he'd been rifling through down.

"Sounds like a walk in the park, Bro." Tank replied.

"Yeah, but I'll throw in a few curve-ball scenarios from my experiences of working with Steph. Ones that I think it would be good to share but are not too off the wall, though God knows there are plenty to chose from!" He laughed then paused slightly before adding "Any news, Tank?" He tried not to but he sounded impatient, even to his own ears.

"Nah, sorry, but we'll keep looking. She can't be that far away." _If only you knew_ Tank mentally sniggered.

There was a brief knock at the door. "Gotta go, sounds like my dinner has arrived."

Ranger put down the phone and headed to the door as a slight shiver ran down his spine. He dismissed it immediately, thinking that he needed to check the temperature on the air con once he'd taken delivery of his food.

"Hi there. Here's the food you ordered." A spotty youth said as he attempted to push past him and into the room...

o0o0o0o0o

Later that night Ranger lay stretched out on his bed, ankles crossed and hands behind his head. He was feeling out of sorts - something was bothering him and he just couldn't relax. He'd had a weird dull ache that he couldn't pinpoint since not long after he'd checked in this afternoon, although the feeling had gone away for a couple of hours when he'd eaten so he knew it wasn't acid reflux from the warm goats cheese and turkey bacon salad. It was almost as if he could feel Steph, but he knew she was probably miles away, starting a new life without him. His heart clenched at the thought of living the next fifty years alone.

To try and work out what was bothering him, he'd checked the air con to see if it had been the things to set off the shivers he'd had, but it was functioning correctly.

He'd phoned the Plums to check on Julie in case he was having a premonition, but was assured that everything was fine. In fact, she'd sounded excited and way too pleased with herself when they had spoken and was in good health so he knew that whatever his problem was it didn't seem to be anything to do with her.

He'd checked in with Tank and he was fine. Still eyebrow less and therefore hiding from the general public, but in good spirits. He'd even admitted that he needed to keep working to stop himself 'moping about' as he'd put it. Bobby, Ram and Lester were making sure he wasn't alone for too long and tonight they'd a poker session planned. Tomorrow they were going out to watch a baseball game and Friday they'd be heading off to the Pinelands National Reserve to play boy scouts for the weekend. Some time next week Hector had arranged to take him paintballing too.

Ranger smiled, pleased that Tank was being so well looked after. Once life had returned to normal he intended to thank Lester who seemed to have done most of the organising.

His thoughts turned back to the course. He'd read through the literature and realised that it would have been great for Steph to have done something like this. The information she'd have learned would have been a great foundation for her, in fact she might even have managed to avoid the odd bag of trash, dumpster, vaseline covered fat guy...

Trouble was she'd done such a good disappearing act that he had no way of telling her about it. He sighed as he thought about what might have been and the empty future he now had because she was gone.

"Were are you, Babe?" he whispered as he got up and headed to the bathroom for a long hot shower and some quality time with a certain part of his anatomy that had come to life as he'd thought of her.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph had had a great evening with Josh and a couple of the other staff members that had tagged along. The only blip on the horizon was having to quietly explain to Josh that she wasn't interested in him as more than a friend. He'd gotten quite upset, initially thinking it was because he only worked on the reception desk of a hotel and that he wasn't good enough. She quickly put him straight on that one, but it had dampened the evening for a while until Josh realised that her turning him down had nothing to do with him and everything to do with a broken heart.

Heading up to her room later, the strange feeling she'd had just before she went out came back. She couldn't put her finger on it, but for some reason it made her sad and ache for the man that she loved and had somehow lost.

She needed to get her head down for the course in the morning but part of her was so alive that she couldn't sleep. After tossing and turning for about an hour, she decided a long hot shower was the answer so she headed off to the bathroom to acquaint herself with the shower massager as images of her one night with Ranger swirled round in her head.

Even if she had nothing tangible left of him except one t-shirt, she still had her memories.

o0o0o0o0o

The next morning was bright and hinted at turning into a lovely sunny day as Steph dressed in sloppy, faded blue jeans and a soft lilac t-shirt. She pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail before slipping on a pair of training shoes, grabbing her pink jacket and her rucksack containing her notes and coursework.

Half an hour later after a quick breakfast she headed out into the sunshine and her car. She noticed the Triumph was still parked next to her Pos and she smiled. Wondering who would be driving such a huge sexy looking bike. She wondered how fast it would go so subtly glanced over at the speedo before opening her car door and sliding behind the wheel. 140mph! Wow! Whoever owned it was a speed freak, adrenalin junkie, testosterone filled alpha male. She sighed as she thought about the sorts of man that would be – most of Rangeman - and for an instance she felt terribly homesick.

Pushing that thought aside she headed off towards the training facilities she would be using for the next five days.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger flicked his hair out of his eyes as he stepped out of the shower. The hotel's gym was OK and had taken the edge off his agitation but something was still bothering him but still the reason for his unease was just beyond his finger tips. He quickly called room service to order breakfast then phoned Rangeman to check on everything. Situation normal was the reply so he hung up, got dressed and consumed the bagel, lox and cream cheese the pimply young porter brought him before heading out to start his day.

As he exited the elevator his phone rang, it was Franco.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself."

"All set?"

"Ah..."

"Ah?" Ranger said, raising an eyebrow.

"I've got a problem."

"And?"

"It means that you're on your own."

Ranger stared at his phone for a few seconds, hoping the death rays he was shooting at it would somehow reach his business partner.

"Sorry, Bro. I'm at the hospital. Leia was rushed in half an hour ago with suspected appendicitis. We're having tests this morning but it looks like she may need it removing. I'll know more in about an hour." Franco hoped he sounded worried, but in reality he was trying not to laugh and had put his clenched fist in his mouth, Leia was rubbing his back and grinning from ear to ear, she'd had her appendix removed when she was 10, but Manoso didn't know that.

Ranger raised his eyes then sighed loud enough to be heard on the other end. "Thanks for letting me know" he said quietly. "Hope it all goes well."

"Thanks, Ric. I'll make it up to you when she's better." Franco answered quickly then hung up, his laughter erupting as soon as he could hear the dial tone.

Why me? Ranger thought as he headed to his bike. Slipping his helmet on he quickly pulled out into the local traffic.

o0o0o0o0o

".God!" Angela, Steph's partner whispered as she stared out into the parking lot and tugged on Steph's sleeve. "Have you seen the bike that just pulled in? It's a Triumph Rocket III Roadster." She added almost reverently.

Steph hadn't seen it as she'd been getting her books out of her bag. The gentle feeling of dread, however, was now building higher and higher to the point that she thought she was about to lose the little bit of breakfast she'd managed to eat earlier.

"Most powerful bike that Triumph has ever made. 2.3 litre engine, 146bhp and 163lbs of torque. It's only supposed to come in black. Whoever owns that has had it customised."

Steph wasn't really listening. She knew Angela was a petrol head and she was about to laugh when she heard Angela take in a sharp intake of breath.

"Holy shit!" Angela gasped out "That man is h.o.t" she whispered as she tugged on Steph's sleeve, franticaly pulling her up from the list she was studying.

"What?" said Steph crossly. She was about to say something else when the man on the bike, lifted his leg over and slid off it's back taking off his helmet as he did so.

"Oh Fuck!" Steph hissed out as she locked eyes with Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

**Hope this chapter has got you all going – couldn't resist the cliffie! Please review, you'll make my day!**


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys are fab - thanks so much for your wonderful comments. Guess I need to leave more cliffies to get the more reluctant of you to leave reviews...  
.**

Ranger felt his stomach lurch – whatever it was that had been bothering him all evening was here. Somewhere near the parking lot of Bail Training LLC's training facility.

He pulled into the bike park section and turned off the engine, the feeling of unease growing as the Triumph's power faded. He gracefully slid his leg over the frame and stood up, unbuckling and removing his helmet in one panther-like fluid movement as he did so. Once on two legs he smoothed back the few stray hairs that had crept from his pony tail and placed his head gear on the handlebars.

Scanning the building, assessing it with a practiced eye, he saw some movement which drew his attention to one particular window. As his eye began to focus in he found himself staring into a very familiar pair of bright blue eyes.

He blinked as his brain caught up with the information it had just received then he nodded imperceptively at Steph as he tried to play it cool.

All the time his heart was racing.

Babe!

Ranger quickly pulled his mobile phone from his jacket pocket, turning away to break eye contact, and called Tank.

How dare she! He thought as he heard Tank's phone ring. How fucking dare she!

He took a deep breath to calm himself as the phone was picked up.

"Yo"

"Yo yourself. Why have I just been staring through a window at Stephanie Plum?" Ranger asked, mildly. Tension flowing from his body. "Did _she_ put you up to this?" he added softly, his voice lowering as his anger grew.

"It's not what you think, Ric." Tank said hastily, he could sense Ranger was more than a little pissed. "And before you ask, I had nothing to do with any of it." He added, hoping it would help when Ranger was booking one way tickets to the nearest desert. Man, he hated deserts.

"Explain."

"The course Franco took? By chance it turned out that Bomber had booked herself on it so he decided, once we'd filled him in, that you two needed a gentle shove in the right direction and the second week of the course was the perfect solution. She needed a bit of time off from your stupidity and you needed time to realise what you'd lost."

Ranger said nothing.

Tank gulped audibly "I just agreed not to say anything to you." He added, embarrassment clearly evident in his voice.

"So she didn't know I was going to be here?"

"Not a clue, she's probably as shocked as you are. Treat her nice, Ranger, her heart's been bruised enough."

"So. Julie?"

"In on it."

"Lester, Franco?"

"Yeah and Ron and Rachel too. The Plums helping out was the icing on the cake but they had no idea where you were headed."

Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose before saying anything else. "So what you're saying is that you all ganged up on me."

"Technically true, but we all ganged up on Steph too. You need each other. Go build your bridges, Rangeman. You've got a week to get her to understand and forgive, don't waste the opportunity." Tank added before hanging up.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph sank back in her seat.

"You okay?" Angela asked watching her partner with concern. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Steph placed her head in her hands and sighed. "You have no idea." She said slowly before looking up, mist forming over her eyes. "That beautiful looking creature in the parking lot is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. All round badass and superhero. Well respected and wealthy Business man." She paused before continuing in a whisper "and the man who broke my heart."

"Fuck." Angela whistle through her teeth as she thought back to the conversations they'd had over lunch. Steph had explained about Lula, but Angela had sensed there'd been something more. Now she knew why. She reached out and squeezed her shoulder.

"It's ok, Steph. I've got your back. That's what partners are for. I won't let him hurt you again." She whispered as the door opened and Drew Matthews the previous week's tutor walked in.

"Morning everyone. Please take your seats next to your partner. I've just got to go through a couple of things with you then we'll take a break. After that I'll introduce Mr Manoso your tutor for the rest of the week. Ok. Take your course synopsis out and we'll take a look at the topics you'll be covering this week..."

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger sat in the course director, Andy Minehead's office and waited for the man's secretary to bring their coffee. There was no conversation as both men subtly assessed the other. It was a good thing too, Ranger needed the time to calm down and work out a strategy. Looking down at the paperwork on his lap, he casually he scanned the list of attendees, filing away their levels of experience for future reference.

"So, Mr Manoso" Minehead said over the top of his glasses after a few minutes had passed "I'd like to thank you for stepping in and covering at such short notice. I really appreciate you taking time out to help our trainee BEA's."

Ranger looked up from the list and smiled slightly at the older man who reminded him of Sean Connery then nodded his head.

"It's Ranger and you're welcome." He replied, his mind in other places.

At that moment the secretary appeared with a tray of coffee which she gently put down on the desk. She blushed slightly as she caught Ranger's eye then left. Ranger mentally rolled his eyes then put the list down next to the coffee cup Minehead gave him. The last thing he needed was another woman hanging around vying for his attention, he had bridges to build with Steph without an added complication.

"Don't worry, she's engaged." Minehead whispered conspiratorially, reading his expression. "She just likes the sight of a good looking man." He added chuckling.

"Can you just clarify something for me please?" Ranger replied changing the subject. "I understand you needed two people for this week, what happened?"

Minehead looked confused "No, one of my team was due to do the section of the course you're now covering, but his father had a massive stroke just over a week ago so he's taken time out to sort out various things with his family. He would have still done it if I couldn't find a replacement, but when I mentioned it in passing to Franco, he immediately suggested you and here we are."

Ranger nodded calmly, but underneath he was seething. How could Franco have done this to him? Bastard didn't even give him a heads up. Revenge was sweet he decided and best served cold he added. The final punishment would depend on how this week panned out.

An idea flitted across his face.

"Mr Minehead, would it be acceptable to tell me where a particular student is staying for the duration of this course. I knew her father and I'd like to find out how he's doing."

"Please, call me Andy. And in answer to your question, I don't have a problem with your request. Who do you need details for?"

o0o0o0o0o

"Daddy?"

"Hi Pumpkin, what's up? You OK?"

"No! I sure as hell am not!" Steph managed to push out through gritted teeth as she paced back and forth in the ladies' bathroom at breaktime. "Ranger pulled into the parking lot earlier, seems he's gonna be training us this week. Did you know?"

"Are you sure?" came the confused reply.

"Oh, Daddy! What am I gonna do?" she wailed out quietly so as not to bring attention to where she was hiding.

"Don't panic, Sweetie. There's got to be a logical explanation."

"Yeah, like someone told him where I was and he decided to spend the week taunting me." Tears were rolling down her cheeks and her voice started to crack.

"Don't cry Pumpkin. It'll be ok..."

"No it won't! I just got my head round the idea of living without him in my life and he's back." She sniffled out, blowing her nose on a piece of scratchy toilet paper.

A nagging thought invaded Frank's head. "Honey, can I call you straight back. I need to check on something. Two minutes?"

"Yeah ok. Bye Daddy." Steph said as she sniffed again.

"Bye Steph."

Frank went out into the garden to find Julie who he knew was playing under the hose pipe with his granddaughters. He'd been listening to their squeals of laughter since the three of them had left the house just after breakfast.

"Julie, can I have a quick word?" he asked calmly.

Julie nodded and walked over. Judging by the look on his face, the shit had just hit the fan somewhere in Philadelphia.

"Hi." She asked, her best most innocent face in place "is there a problem? Is my Dad ok?"

"About your Dad..."

O0o0o0o0o

"Hi, Daddy, thanks for calling me back so quickly. Did you find what you were looking for?" Steph asked more calmly. She'd been doing deep breathing exercises and had splashed cold water on her face in an attempt to reduce some of the puffiness and redness caused by her grief. To pass the time she'd answered the call of nature and was still hiding in the cubicle she'd chosen.

"Yeah. Turns out Ranger knew nothing about you being on this course. Did you have a trainer called Franco something last week?"

"No, but he did take us for the two day session. Why? What has he got to do with anything?"

"Turns out he's Ranger's main man in Miami and when he realised you were on the course he spoke to Sontos somebody and the two of them hatched a plan. Did you ever return Ranger's call?"

"It's Santos and I'm going to kill him." Steph fumed. "What call, Daddy?"

"The one I told you he made when realised you were gone. Turns out he's been searching high and low for you."

"Ooops!" Steph said "I forgot. What did he say?"

"He said he was sorry he'd been ignoring you but that he'd worked something out in his head and really needed to talk to you. He wanted you to just listen to what he had to say so that he could start to make everything right between you."

Steph looked at her phone. Why hadn't she called him back? What an idiot! If only she had then he wouldn't be about to walk in and tear her apart again. At least she would know where she stood.

"Steph? You still there?" Frank asked with concern.

"Sorry, Daddy, just thinking."

"Well think about this. He's not the enemy, your joint lack of communication skills are. Talk to him, Steph. You might even like what he has to say."

"Steph? Steph?" you in here? Came a female voice as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Gotta go, Daddy. Thanks for everything, I love you." Steph whispered out quickly

"Back at you. Bye." Came the emotional reply.

"Coming!" Steph said brightly as she stepped out of the cubicle she'd been hiding in.

"Let's go get the bad guys" she added as she grabbed Angela's shoulder, turned her round and shoved her out of the bathroom.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger took a last calming breath and opened the door to the classroom.

All heads turned to look at him.

"Morning everyone. My name is Manoso but you can call me by my street name, Ranger."

Everyone looked at him longingly. The women wanted him and the men wanted to be him.

"My background is special forces but I now own my own security firm and one of the facets of my company portfolio is bond enforcement. I usually only go for the big money skips - $50,000 plus."

He glanced round the room, everyone was hanging onto his every word. Well, everyone except his Babe. She was looking for more, judging by the intensity of her gaze. He nodded again at her and she nodded in reply. There would be no angry outburst from either of them, that was enough for now.

Refocusing back on the class he continued to explain what he would be going through with them till lunch time then asked them all to stand up and follow him into the gym.

"He's even more gorgeous close up, Steph. How do you manage not to jump him every time you see him?" Angela whispered as they left the room.

Steph smiled weakly.

"Holy cow, you've done the horizontal mamba with him, haven't you."

Steph shot her a glance.

"What was it like? What was he like? Oh. Mi. God!"

"Shh" said Steph sternly as they turned a corner and entered a large school-like gym. "He said he could ruin me for all men and he did. Satisfied? Now shut up, will ya?"

Angela nodded as she watched Ranger's ass muscles move "If he was mine, I'd chain him to my bed."

Mental images of Ranger strapped down and helpless made both of them lose focus.

"Keep moving will ya, ladies?" said a small man who Steph was convinced was trying to steal a look at Ranger's backside. It was going to be a very long morning.

o0o0o0o0o

"You may kiss the bride" the elderly Catholic priest said happily to the two people stood in front of him. Why the youngsters of today always seemed to wait until after they'd proved they could start a family before he joined them in holy matrimony was beyond him. Well, at least it meant they weren't using contraception, so that was something he supposed.

Joe leaned forward and cupped Robin's face in his hands before kissing her tenderly. When they broke apart they grinned at each other before turning to face their families who returned the joy they were feeling.

Stepping away from the alter the happy couple walked down the aisle and out of the church followed by the small number of close family and friends that they had decided to include in their spur of the moment day.

Angela took Robin in her arms and hugged her before pulling back to smile and whisper happy platitudes.

Joe shook hands with Robin's father who gave him a manly slap on the back, both men were wearing broad grins.

They celebrated with lunch at Rossinis – 43 people ate a beautiful meal after which the speeches were heartfelt, sometimes poignant and full of fun.

"Happy?" said Joe some time later when they were lying in each other's arms, sated.

"Yeah. You?"

"No, I'm more than that. I'm complete, you complete me and it's the most amazing feeling." He rolled onto his side and propped himself up, resting his head on his hand as he smiled lovingly at his new bride, racing patterns on her skin with his free hand.

"Why now? Why so quick? The wedding, I mean." Robin asked tentatively.

"After Lula died it made me realise that I'd wasted too much time, that I needed to grab what I wanted with both hands. I needed you to understand how important you are to me. I love you Robin Russell-Morelli." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"No, I'm not Robin Russell-Morelli..."

"But..."

"I'm Robin Morelli." She finished as she pulled him in for another kiss and another round of celebrating.

o0o0o0o0o

Lunchtime came around far too fast for Steph. They'd been shown some basic moves to get them out of an unwanted embrace then Ranger had made them practice these set moves.

He went round the room, moving each student as necessary and talking them through when they got stuck. Funnily enough he never quite made it to Steph and Angela.

As they finished up to break for lunch Steph shot out of the room as fast as she could. This was all turning into a nightmare! She'd come on this course to get better at her job, for Chrissakes. She didn't want to be reliant on the likes of Ranger anymore.

As she reached her desk to tidy away her things she heard a very gentle "Babe, please" she stopped what she was doing, keeping her back to Ranger as tears filled her eyes.

She felt his fingers touch her shoulder gently, sending a shock wave down her back.

Steph cleared her throat to remove the large, painful lump that had lodged itself there. "Please, Ranger. You've made yourself perfectly clear. I just need time to get over whatever it was that I thought we had. Please, just go."

The fingers moved away as Ranger whispered in her ear, startling her as his breath tickling her skin. "We _will_ have this conversation, Stephanie Plum."

And then he was gone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks again for your reviews, guys. Sorry for the delay in posting, but RL is a lot more busy – more kids to drown than ever, I'm afraid (I teach swimming)**

**;o)**

The afternoon disappeared almost as quickly as the morning for the trainee Bounty Hunters.

They watched a series of videos demonstrating how to follow a skip without being caught then went outside, round the back of the building, and into a series of tumble down and purpose built structures where they tried to put into practise what they'd just seen.

Steph spent the whole time worried that Ranger would ring fence her into a corner and make her talk to him. Luckily for her though, the only time he managed to get close to her Angela was next to her so all he could do was give her a long, meaningful look.

As they walked back inside at the end of the session Angela turned to her friend and said softly "Steph, I get that he's been a total jerk, but cut him some slack. Could it really hurt to hear what he has to say?"

Steph stared back silently as her friend continued, still talking in an almost whisper "I realise he's upset you and then abandoned you when you needed him most, but just give him five minutes. If you don't like what you're hearing you can tell him his time is up and he's missed his chance to be your friend. Hell, if he was after me I'd..."

Steph's stare turned to a glare.

"All I'm saying is that you've nothing to lose." Angela added huffily, raising her hands in submission.

"K ok! I'll talk to him" Steph sighed out melodramatically. "But if it all goes to crap, don't be surprised!" before heading back to the classroom to grab her bag.

Once inside Ranger bid the students good night then walked away in the direction of the office. He needed to photocopy some notes for the morning.

Ok, he also wanted to give Steph a chance to escape. He'd done all he could to make her realise he wasn't going to stop trying to speak to her and now that he had his plan in place, he had every intention of do so this evening, whether she wanted him to or not.

As Tank had told him, he had a week to make her understand – he just hoped it wouldn't take that long.

He'd wasted too much time as it was.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph saw Josh but didn't do much more than give him a casual wave and a tired smile as she walked past Reception. She was all spent after a day of trying to avoid Ranger and her eye twitch was back, which was not a good sign.

Entering her room a few minutes later, she threw herself face down on her bed and sighed deeply. What a mess, she thought angrily. She had known it was going to be hard to distance herself from Ranger, but she'd forgotten just how difficult. His smell, his aura, his animal magnetism, his fine ass. Ok, well his _everything_.

As she lay there she studied the pattern on the bedding, her thoughts ran as wild and free as the Aztec design she was absently tracing. somehow they led her back to two of the conversations she'd had today.

"_He's not the enemy, your joint lack of communication skills are. Talk to him, Steph. You might even like what he has to say."_

"_We _will_ have this conversation, Stephanie Plum." _

She grabbed the phone off the nightstand and called through to room service to order a burger, fries and a portion of chocolate mousse cake with extra cream and ice cream. In deference to the healthy lifestyle she knew she needed to adopt she did order fizzy water rather than coke. It was a start, right?

The bored female voice on the other end of the phone told her it would be about 20-25 minutes so she wandered off to the bathroom for a long, hot shower in the hope of washing away the emotions she was bottling up.

As the hot, sharp jets hit her skin, she let go of all the sadness, anger and despair she was feeling and cried until she could cry no more. After a few minutes the sobs subsided and once clean she climbed out of the shower, towelled off and glanced over at her watch on the counter top. Fuck! She had five minutes before her dinner arrived!

She quickly rummaged in the dresser in the bedroom and shrugged on a pair of pale gray lightweight sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. Because of her underwear-less state she threw a lightweight, red, zip up hoodie over the top then ran a comb through her hair and threw on a pair of gray furry slouch socks.

Almost as she finished someone knocked at the door. Am I good or what? She chuckled out loud as she went to answer it.

Instead of the spotty youth of yesterday, she opened her door to no-one.

Looking along the corridor in both directions she saw nothing and no-one so she looked down at her feet where she saw a small white cardboard box with the word "Babe" in Ranger's familiar scrawl on the top. She bent down to pick it up and walked back in, closing the door softly behind her. She knew he was close, she could feel his presence.

Leaning against the door she took a deep breath before carefuly opening the box. She stifled a sob with her hand as she covered her mouth. Nestled inside was a single Boston Creme and a card.

I'm sorry. Please give me a chance to explain over dinner. Please. R

Why had he used the 'p' word – twice, she wondered. He really must want to straighten things out. The words from her conversation with Angela earlier came back to her.

"_...just give him five minutes. If you don't like what you're hearing you can tell him his time is up..."_

Steph opened the door again and sure enough Batman was standing on the other side of it. He looked delicious, dressed in dark jeans, a faded green Henley pushed up his muscular forearms and a thick black leather jacket which he'd casually draped back over one shoulder. His free arm was leant against the doorjamb dangling a large white handkerchief that he'd attached to the pointer he'd used earlier in class. One eyebrow was raised and one leg was crossed over the other at the ankle.

Steph wanted to lick the skin exposed by the open buttons at the top of his shirt, but somehow managed to focus in on his face which looked hesitant, almost nervous.

"Babe?" Was all he said.

o0o0o0o0o

"So it turns out that Julie and her mother, Rachel, hatched a plan dubbed 'Operation Bridesmaid' to get Ranger and Steph together." Frank explained to Ellen as he finished washing up the evening's dishes and dried his hands. Grabbing the dish cloth he'd wrung out as the water drained away moments earlier he started to wipe over the countertops before continuing.

"The plans changed completely when Steph resigned from Rangeman, but due to sheer luck Tank and Rachel found out where she was and decided that if they couldn't move her, they could sure as hell move him."

Frank chuckled as he recalled Julie's animated face when she told him what everyone had been up to. He turned to look at Ellen who was still drying up the things he'd just washed.

The kids were watching the Disney channel, Hannah Mountain or something, so Frank knew they wouldn't be disturbed any time soon.

"Let's hope they sort themselves out. I don't ever want to have to deal with this kinda mess again. Stephanie deserves so much more than that. What is interesting though is that so many people want to meddle in her private life." Frank said, chuckling quietly as his eyes twinkled at the complexity of the challenge her friends had faced. "These people must all firmly believe that the knuckleheads would be good together."

"Let's hope they're right." Ellen replied as she playfully swatted her husband's arm before putting the last few plates away. "Anyway, they've a few days to get talking." She added thoughtfully.

Frank put on a pot of coffee and then headed out onto the veranda with some cream, a sugar bowl and a couple of large cups. Minutes later Ellen joined him with a plate of cut up fruit and the coffee pot. Sitting down, she turned to face her husband.

"I do think Ranger and Stephanie would make an interesting couple, I can't imagine there would be a dull moment if the two of them got together." Grinning, she poured the coffee and the two of them sat quietly, holding hands under the table as the night sky slowly revealed itself and wondered about their youngest daughter and what she was up to.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph dropped her gaze to the flag and giggled slightly. Seeing Ranger standing in front of her like a nervous teenager seemed so silly. When did the man in black last do 'silly'? She wondered as relief rolled over her. Everything would be ok, her spidey senses were telling her. Looks like her friend was back.

"Babe, do I take it that you might be starting to forgive me?" Ranger asked, slightly unsure of what to do next. As usual she'd unhinged him. Dios! He thought. The woman has no idea of the effect she has on me.

"Sorry, Ranger." Steph said trying not to giggle. "You look so unsure of yourself and I can only imagine how long it has been since you haven't been in total control of a situation."

"Only you, Babe. No one else throws a curve ball like you." He replied and almost grinning. He drifted the back of his hand softly along her jawline as he ran his eyes up and down her face, drinking her in.

Both of them started to unconsciously move closer.

A small cough from behind Ranger's back broke the spell and made the two of them look back into the corridor where they noticed the youth from yesterday. He was standing behind a serving cart and nervously moving from foot to foot as he sensed the tension in the air and that he'd interrupted something important. "I know I've got it right this time, 724 right?" he asked, gesturing to the covered dishes in front of him, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Steph nodded and motioned for him to enter the room.

"It says here burger, fries, chocolate cake with extra ice cream and fizzy water." He said as he rolled the cart forward, looking at a plastic clipboard. "You're not going out again, are you?" he asked carefully.

"No" replied Steph. In fact we might want to order a couple more dishes." She looked to Ranger for guidance. He raised an eyebrow in return, but made no other visible sign. This was her show and he was telling her that he was letting her have control.

She thanked the porter for the food, gave him a tip and let him out again. No mention made of ordering extra, althought Steph did pick up her menu card again.

"That stuff will kill you" Ranger said, once they were alone, moments later.

"Don't start..." Steph growled gently at him, narrowing her eyes. "Anyway, you gave me a Boston Creme which is technically from the same food group" she added, her expression becoming more playful as she raised her eyebrows and changed her stance so that she was resting suggestively on one leg "so you're contributing to my early departure..."

"Playing with fire, Babe." Ranger said stepping towards her. He stopped as he saw her stiffen slightly. "I'm not sure whether we shouldn't go out as I suggested – after all we'd be on neutral territory. Plus I'm not sure I could eat this." He gestured to the food on which was looking less and less appealing as the seconds passed. the burger was sweating and the ice cream melting.

"OK, you may have a point, give me a coupla minutes." Steph said, pulling a couple of drawers open.

Ranger relaxed back against the wall studying her, his ankles and arms folded. A look of surprise mixed with lust spread across his face as she picked out some underwear.

"Babe." He said huskily, stepping closer again.

"Oh no you don't, Buster" Steph said, giving him her best Burg stare. "I said I'd go out for dinner, not that I was dinner." Before he could think of a reply she'd slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Five minutes later she resurfaced dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, her converse sneakers and the t-shirt and hoodie from earlier to find Ranger had cleared away the food she'd ordered.

"Babe?" he said offering her his hand.

Looking nervously up at him, she shook her head. Too close to his force field! She knew he'd be able to broke any deal he wanted if they were touching in any way. She needed to stay focused.

He smiled knowingly and gestured to her to lead the way. As she passed him, carefully avoiding getting too close, he caught a curl and let it pass through his fingers as she continued towards the door. Although she pretended not to notice, he saw her shiver and his breath caught in his throat.

Perhaps there was a chance for her to let him become everything the world had promised before Lula died after all, he thought, as he followed her scent out of the door and into the corridor.

"Fancy a ride?" Ranger asked as they reached Reception.

Steph nodded nervously as he motioned to Josh who handed him a duffle bag from which he pulled a deep blue helmet and thick black leather jacket that she just knew would fit.

As they left the building Josh glared knowingly. Mr Heartbreaker, he thought to himself. If she came back in tears later or looking upset, he'd make sure Mr Manoso had a few bad night's sleep. About all he could do for Stephanie, but a fitting punishment for the man who'd no doubt interrupted her dreams.

Ranger climbed onto his bike and motioned for Steph to climb up behind him, giving her a good excuse to hold on tight.

They both smiled secretly at the contact and tried to hide the electricity singing in their veins as they headed off into the warm evening's fading light.

**Sorry, couldn't resist! I promise they'll talk properly in the next chapter...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks so much for your reviews, they warm me up from the inside!**

Hope you enjoy this chapter- much more fun than some of its predecessors...

Tank rubbed his hands over his face, he was fed up and bored. The stick-on eyebrows that Ella had applied to his face earlier were itchy and although pretty realistic from a distance, looked obviously false close up, plus he had the beginnings of regrowth which made them sit funny. He ripped them off in frustration and flung them at the wall. One stuck like a drunken slug and the other made a graceless beeline for the floor.

He needed to get out, after all he'd been cooped up ever since the morning after Lula's wake. He must be deficient in vitamin D or something.

Looking at the photo on his desk he ran his finger across Lula's face and sighed.

He needed to go and beat up a felon. Yep. That would do the trick.

Decision made, he stood up, pushing his paperwork to one side in an attempt to hide how much there was and headed out. If he was quick he'd reach the Bonds Office just before it closed and hopefully he'd be letting off steam shortly thereafter. He grinned and flexed his fingers in anticipation.

Zero snapped his head round to see a Tank shaped blur pass the door to the comms room.

As Tank headed to the garage his phone rang.

"Yo"

"Where you headed, Boss?"

"Out."

"Are you gonna tell me where?" a hint of worry in his voice.

"Bonds Office. I need to let off some steam"

Everyone in the office had known this moment was coming so once Zero heard the dialling tone he called Bobby as per the Procedure Ranger had put in place the day before he left for parts unknown.

"Where'd he go?"

"Vinnie's. He wants some release."

"With the pervert, Vinnie? I would have thought Connie was more his type." Bobby said, clearly confused.

"Nah. Wants to beat up a skip."

"Ah" said Bobby "Make sure there are no skip files, I don't want him to do anything stupid. I'm not sure he needs a lawsuit right now."

"On it."

o0o0o0o0o

The big blue bike purred into the parking lot of a small ramshackle restaurant a few miles out of town and parked under the welcome lights which hung above the mid brown wooden front door.

The evening sky had turned a warm pinky gray color as dusk descended, making it a perfect backdrop to the restaurant. The building itself was single storey, set in the middle of a large, partially fenced off area. Its uneven gravel parking lot was laid out using fruit trees a little taller than the restaurant itself and old fashioned street lamps dropped a gentle warmth over everything, bringing an air of serenity to the outdoor space.

The engine throbbed then faded as Ranger turned the Triumph off but electricity still filled the air as first Steph then Ranger got off.

Steph took a deep breath to calm herself then turned to face the man she loved. "Shall we?" she asked as casually as she could before heading inside, hoping he couldn't sense the jumble of feelings that nearly overwhelmed her. Fear, love, mistrust, lust, anger...

Ranger nodded imperceptively and followed her scent for the second time that evening.

Once inside Steph was relieved that although the building appeared ramshackle from the outside it was warm and inviting. On closer inspection she realised that the dilapidated look had been the result of a careful and recent makeover. If she hadn't known she was in for a show down, she'd have enjoyed exploring this place with its darkened corners and tantalising nooks and crannies.

"This OK?" Ranger whispered in her ear, resting his hands lightly on her shoulders, standing too close and making every nerve in her body scream. She nodded silently as a young waitress dressed in black jeans and a crisp white shirt came over to greet them.

Grabbing a couple of menus from a large shelf near the door, the waitress smiled, introduced herself as Sal then led them to a small table in one of the softly lit alcoves. They slid into their seats opposite each other and ordered beers from Sal who walked off in the direction of the bar, explaining she'd be back to take their orders in a few minutes.

"So," said Steph, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms defensively before tipping her head to one side "Wanna explain yourself?"

o0o0o0o0o

Lester picked up the phone on the second ring. He'd just finished in the bathroom and grabbed his cell phone seconds before it went to voicemail.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself. Any news?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, Franco and noooooo, I haven't heard anything yet!"

Lester heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone.

"Look, I'll do some digging and call you back." He glared at his phone which was now emitting a dialling tone.

Half an hour later he returned Franco's call.

"Yo, Les. Anything?"

Les smiled, he had plenty to tell his partner in crime. Turns out the guy on Reception wanted a go at the heartbreaker.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank opened the door. Connie was at her desk as usual, filing her nails and looking bored. Vinnie's door was open and clearly the perv was out.

"Anything for Rangeman?"

Connie shook her head "No, Zero phoned earlier and there weren't any then either. It's been a bit quiet." She said, raising a cup of coffee to her bright red lips. "I think everyone's keeping their heads down. Seems no one wants to be your whipping boy." She looked pointedly at Tank.

Tank looked crestfallen. As she thought, he'd been looking for some action.

"Wanna talk about it? I've heard it helps." Connie asked as she got up from her desk and headed towards the coffee machine. "Have you time for a coffee? Black, no sugar, isn't it?"

"If I'm not in the way" Tank replied, a faint smile drifting across his face as he watched her shapely legs cross the room. He licked his lips, nervously. Nervously? Since when did he do nervous?

Changing his focus to the room he noticed how drab and lifeless it appeared and suddenly he wondered if Connie laughed any more.

Connie turned to face him and raised the coffee pot in silent question.

"Not black today please, fully loaded. You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah, she certainly livened up the place" came Connie's reply. She sniggered.

"?"

"Just thinking back to her filing technique."

"That bad, huh?"

"Weeellll, I'm not sure 'bad' is the word I'd use..."

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger blinked at Steph's sudden change of tempo. Dios! She was at it again! How the hell she managed to throw him every time totally unhinged him. The warmth of her body pressed against his as they rode out still made his body tingle and here she was, warrior woman and oh my God, it added to the ache.

Luckily his blank face gave nothing away and Sal chose that moment to reappear so the moment was lost.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked smiling as she plonked their drinks and a bowl of olives down on the table.

Pencil and pad in hand, Sal looked expectantly from face to face but her shoulders dropped as she looked at the guarded hostility on Steph's. Another divorcing couple, she surmised. Needing to talk but doing so in public so that they had to stay civilised. As she looked at the Mexican standoff before her she added "I'll give you guys a few more minutes. OK?" and with that she turned and walked off to another, happier table. Saddened that a couple with so much potential should be breaking up so young.

"So, what's going on in that head of yours?" Steph asked bluntly, taking a deep pull on her Bud. "and no bullshit or I'm outta here." _There! Take that, Batman!_

Ranger sighed and put both hands down on the table, figuratively as well as literally.

"I love you, Stephanie Plum. Plain and simple." He glanced up to gauge her reaction.

"And that gives you the right to treat me with disdain, rip my heart out and throw it away? How exactly?" Despite her snorted retort Steph did a mental happy dance.

"The day Lula died I was planning all the things and I was going to say and do to you when I got you alone at the party. When we got the call everything went FUBAR and I just didn't know how to make it right again. I was frightened. Frightened of the pain Tank was and will have to go through. Frightened of how you would cope if it happened to me, to us." He paused momentarily "I still have eleven months left on my contract, you know." He added softly, giving her a knowing look. "I thought I was protecting you..." He had the decency to look embarrassed.

"So you thought you'd do the stupid angsty Superhero thing and disappear off into the wide blue yonder? This isn't a move and I never had you down for a coward, Ranger." Steph huffed out in reply, eyeing her menu with purpose. The beast was growling and needed feeding.

Ranger looked at her, heard the rumble from her stomach as an almost smile slid over his face. "Funny, I've been called that a lot recently." He said wryly.

Steph gave him a quizzical look then returned to the safety of her food options.

"For what it's worth I'm truly sorry. It was not supposed to end this way." He added, regretfully, convinced he'd be lucky to be trusted enough to put gas in her latest PoS.

Steph snapped her eyes back up to him. "Who says we're finished? If nothing else I want, no I deserve my friend back. Just don't throw 'us' away this time, Okay?" She said snappily before returning to her menu.

Hope flooded through him. There was a chance! THERE WAS A CHANCE! Ranger's blank face gave nothing away as he nodded gently and picked up the menu. Suddenly he was hungry and not just for food.

o0o0o0o0o

Connie looked at her watch. An hour had passed since Tank had walked in. All the coffee had been drunk and the night sky was now dark outside the office's large window. Street lights now cast their stark bright light over everything, changing the feel of the place.

"Time to go." She said as she looked at her watch before standing up and grabbing her cup. She'd enjoyed her chat with Tank.

Despite his fierce exterior, she could see the complex man that Lula had fallen so heavily for. She swallowed as she thought about the other charms Lula had bragged about. "This has been great. It's refreshing to be able to talk about Lula and remember all the crazy things she brought to my life. It's all so dull round her what with both her and Steph gone."

Tank didn't say a word, he knew that Vinnie had kicked Steph into touch and like the rest of Rangeman, he was not happy about it, but there was nothing he could do about. Whereas Ranger... He slowly unfolded himself from the couch and reached for Connie's cup, their fingers briefly touching as he lifted it from her hand. "Yeah. It's good to remember, not just who Lula was, but what she left behind." He wandered over to the small kitchenette and washed up then left the cups to drain as Connie locked up the back office.

"All done!" she said cheerfully, feeling happier than she had for a long time.

They gave each other a hug before Connie closed up the front office.

"Fancy a drink sometime?" Tank asked, "no pressure, just buddies" he added quickly. Spending time with one of Lula's best friends had been far more theraputic and calming that beating the shit out of a skip and the revelation had surprised him.

Connie smiled and nodded slightly "I'd like that." She could tell his offer was platonic after all, he needed time to heal and that suited her. Neal, her latest man was a bit jealous of Ranger's Merry Men.

"Thank you. I need all the friends I have right now and I consider you amongst that group." Tank added pointedly.

Then the pair headed off to their respective, empty homes.

o0o0o0o0o

"So. This is how I see things, correct me if I'm wrong." Steph said, leaning forward and looking deeply at Ranger, her anger from earlier forgotten, but she couldn't keep the hurt from her face. "I love you but don't trust you not to break my heart again after all, you've changed your mind so much in recent history that I can't believe you won't do it again. And you love me, plain and simple."

Ranger nodded his head, playing with his napkin and returned her look, encouraging her to finish.

"As I see it we have two options. One, we cut our losses and run. But that leaves us both sad and lonely and with a big hole where a great friendship used to be. Two, we take it easy, try for more than just friends and see where we end up."

Ranger looked at her and whispered "I think option two has the most potential" his pupils dilating as he thought about where it could lead them.

"My thoughts exactly. When we get back to Trenton I think we should try dating for a while and see where that leads us."

"Why not start now? We're on neutral territory and no one has any influence over what happens."

Steph thought she could detect a slight pout and did a mental high five. "Too soon for me, I'm afraid. I have too much to focus on. I'm currently in training under the best of the best bad asses and I don't think he'd want me to give this course less than 100%."

Ranger almost smiled "We wouldn't want to pull the tiger's tail, would we?" he leaned forward, the playful side of him put away for a moment as he whispered earnestly. "If we're gonna give ourselves a chance, could you please call me Carlos. Only the people I care about get to call me that."

"Fine, but not until we go home, back to Trenton. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Great, let's go, I've had an exhausting day and I need some sleep. I think my tutor was stalking me today and I'll need to keep my wits about me if I'm to avoid getting caught in a compromising position. Saying that he is kinda cute..." Steph raised her eyebrows suggestively which made Ranger laugh. Yeah, they would be ok, at least as friends, she decided.

Ranger beckoned for Sal to bring the bill, paid quickly and the two left.

The waitress gasped as she looked at the huge tip she'd been given and glanced up to see the young couple holding hands. Looks like the evening was on the up she thought as she whistled to herself. Pocketing her tip she set about cleaning up the table.

oO0o0o0o0o

The journey back to the hotel was uneventful yet somehow comforting. Steph and Ranger had both laid their cards on the table and had begun to let each other in. Both smiled at the possibilities their talk had opened up.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph headed over to the elevator and Ranger followed, entering it and standing slightly away from her. Tension filled the tiny space and if they'd had a bit more Dutch Courage they'd have been in each other's arms.

Steph bolted from the car when it reached her floor. Ranger followed, silently, a few paces behind, drinking in the faint smell that was uniquely Steph.

"It's ok, Ranger, you don't need to walk me to my door" she added as she pulled the key from her pocket.

"Babe." He replied, pulling his own out. "I'm across the hall from you."

"Ah" that would explain the feeling she'd had since she'd first arrived yesterday evening. Ranger looked at her and smiled, almost.

"Night, Babe."

"Night Ranger."

o0o0o0o0o

"How are things going?" Agent J asked, bouncing up and down on her airbed in Steph's old room. Mary Alice and Angie were both downstairs and she had a coupla minutes to herself.

Les giggled "Let's just say your father may not get a restful night's sleep."

"Spill the bean, Santos!" Julie asked impatiently.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger lay on his bed, staring at the wall that linked his room to the corridor. Not more than twenty feet away, Steph was probably lying, semi naked in her own bed, her wild curls spread out across the pillows. He groaned and sat up so that he could look at the tent his thought had created. No peace for the wicked, he thought as he softly stroked his cock through the thin sheet. Shuffling up the bed he laid back against the headboard and grasped his aching cock, imagining it was his Babe that was touching him. He knew he wouldn't last long at the ache in his loins flared out from his centre. One final sweep of his hand over the head and his balls contracted, spurting hot semen up his chest. He grunted softly at the sensation and slumped back onto the padded fabric behind his back.

Once he'd recovered he climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to clean up the evidence.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph was lying on a beach, the sounds of the waves playing gently near her feet. The air temperature was perfect and she smiled as she played with the leads from her Ipod, nodding her head to the tune. All of a sudden the sound changed to the death march from Star Wars. Weird, she thought as she turned slightly on her towel. The song got louder and louder, threatening to deafen her.

She sat bolt upright and realised she'd been having a dream. Looking over at the nightstand she realised it was her phone that was ringing. Quickly she picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" she said softly.

"Babe. I need your help. Does your shower work?"

"If this is some sort of game to get back into my bed, you're busted, Mister!" Steph hissed angrily. "Goodnight."

Putting her phone down she rolled over and tried to hook up with her dream again. She hoped she might even get a cocktail this time. Sex on the beach, perhaps. The phone rang again.

"What?"

"Babe, I'm serious. Can you see if you're shower works." Ranger asked, urgently.

"Ok, ok. Keep your hair on, I'm going." She crawled out of bed. "Yep, lovely and warm. Thankyouverymuch. Now can I go back to bed?" she asked grumpily to a dead line.

Before she had a chance to reclaim her warm spot, there was a hurried knock on the door.

"What now!" Steph groaned out. Following the sound she opened it only to find a very wet, very soapy Ranger standing on the other side wrapped in the smallest towel ever made.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for your wonderful reviews, you guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy...**

Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter - I really wanted the sentiment to be right so needed time to polish it. I hope it hits youer heart strings, enjoy!

**.**

Les entered his apartment and hung his keys up on a small rack which was buried under his coat hook by the front door before toeing off his sneakers and padding into the kitchen. He noticed his answer machine was blinking and smiled as he pressed a button on the front to listen to his messages. Taking a swig from the bottle of water he'd just picked up he leant against his small breakfast bar to listen.

The first three were from a couple of potential girlfriends and an angry ex, nothing too exciting there. The first one needed to loosen up a bit, the second wanted different things, like a baby, and the third needed a lesson in personal hygiene. The last message, though. Now that was worth listening to.

"Er, hi Lester? This is Josh. I've attended to the matter as discussed. I'll Let you know the outcome asap."

He grinned and did a happy dance! Bomber is going to be really pissed when Ranger interrupts her sleep at 0530 hours, he thought. Oh how he wished he could be a fly on the wall!

He hoped he'd soon have some news to go cheer Tank up with and perhaps this latest development was just the ticket.

He wandered off to the lounge to catch a game, hoping to have some juicy gossip in the morning for Tank.

Tucking his phone under his chin, he decided he needed to update a certain little special agent and the man in charge in Miami. An evil and satisfied smile spread across his face as the phone at the other end picked up.

"Plum Residence, Ellen speaking..."

o0o0o0o0o

Steph stared at the wonderous sight in front of her as Ranger continued to drip water and shower gel all over the floor.

"Babe?"

That single word snapped her back to the moment.

"Are you gonna let me use your shower?" he asked, shivering with cold from the drafty corridor and the water that covered him.

"Sorry. Yeah. Go help yourself." She answered still stunned at the incredible image standing in front of her. Every fibre of her being wanted to get involved in warming him up but shock kept her still as a statue.

Ranger smiled tightly as he passed her by. "Small enough towel?" she managed to snigger out.

Ranger just glared as he passed. The smell of Bulgari was intoxicatingly strong, trapped against his beautiful body by rapidly fading bubbles.

Steph had a quick mental breakdown but recovered fast, shutting the door as she did so. Then she wandered back to her bed, tired and dazed. Glad that she was wearing a large, snot colored shapeless t-shirt and faded navy mid-thigh cotton shorts that had seen better days. She wanted to take things easy, keep Ranger at arms length and being caught wearing more alluring nightwear would have sent out the wrong messages. Lord knows he needed little encouragement as it was, she thought.

Her mind wandered to the man of her dreams, three feet away, who was currently using her shower. Once finished he'd dry his man bits on her towel. She gulped nervously, checked for drool then hid under the bed covers hoping it was all a wonderful yet scary dream.

Knowing she couldn't stay there forever, she re-emerged, like a tortoise from its shell, then glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It was 1.00am. What on earth had Ranger been doing in the shower at one o'clock? Perhaps he was practising being a bat. Let's face it, she reasoned, most normal people were either asleep or...

Then it hit her. No, surely not?

Oh!

Oooohh!

She let out a soft moan just as Ranger exited her bathroom. She hadn't heard the water cut out and she was still blushing from where her imagination had taken her.

"You OK, Babe?" he asked as he rubbed his hair dry with the towel he'd almost been wearing when she answered the door to him ten minutes ago.

Steph smiled weakly and pulled the covers tighter under her chin.

Ranger gave her a wolf grin and turned to leave. "Thanks." He said, giving her a knowing look.

Bastard didn't even seem embarrassed.

"Bye." She whispered as the door softly shut behind him, giving a finger wave to the back of it.

.God! she thought. Could things get any worse? She wanted Ranger really badly and her hormones were screaming for her to get out of bed and run after him, but her heart wasn't ready for that. He was just too dangerous and she needed to keep to her decision to take it slowly, even if it meant she'd go insane with lust in the mean time. Plus, she argued, taking things easy would help her look for the clues she needed as to what he really wanted from her.

Rolling over she stared at the clock as it slowly turned from 1 to 2.00am, images of a naked Ranger filling her head. The smell of Bulgari still swirling round the room was not helping her resolve.

Just as she was finally drifting off there was a loud wailing sound followed almost immediately by urgent knocking at the door. Deciding she was hallucinating she stuffed her head under the pillow.

"What now?" she screamed quietly in frustration.

"Babe! We need to get out, fire alarm's gone off." Ranger yelled in earnest as he let himself in and pulled back the covers. Picking her up in a fireman's lift he carted her off towards the fire exit at the end of the corridor.

"Put me down you idiot!" she yelled as she clung to his naked back and stared at his perfect ass which was encased in dark blue sweat pants. Her only reply was a deep rumble of amusement that vibrated out of his chest.

o0o0o0o0o

The air outside was sharp and cold and it was Steph's turn to shiver.

"Here, Babe. Put this on" Ranger said, handing her a foil blanket he'd picked up from one of the staff members who was dishing them out.

"What about you?" she asked as she enveloped herself in essence of Ranger.

"I've got you to keep me warm" he said as he burrowed under the thin sheet, folding himself round her in a perfect fit and pressing a kiss into her hair. She sighed and relaxed into him and felt his lips curl into a smile as he kissed the top of her head again, nuzzling as he inhaled slowly and deeply. His embrace tightened slightly and she returned the squeeze.

_This_ felt right. _This _was where she belonged. With him. She knew it and she realised that so did he. As the revelation washed over her in that moment, all her barriers came down.

"Carlos?"

"Babe?"

"I'm sorry, I was wrong."

Ranger pulled back slightly, looking worried and confused. Surely she wasn't going to back on her word and kick him into touch before they'd given themselves a chance? A little voice in his head reminded him that she'd just called him Carlos. He was now totally confused.

"I need you in my life, In my heart. In my bed."

Realisation dawned quickly and Ranger grinned, his face lighting like a Christmas tree.

"You sure?" he asked as he kissed her nose, studying her face for signs of fear or confusion. Neither sentiment registered. On fact, she looked happy with the decision she'd reached.

"Yeah."

He gently took her face in one of his hands and leant down to gently kiss her nose, then her eyelids and finally her lips. He pulled away. "Really sure?"

"Really sure." She replied adamantly, pulling him back into her and deepening the kiss.

Standing at the edge of the parking lot, Josh had just finished talking to the fire chief who confirmed that it was safe to go back inside when he saw Ranger and Steph out of the corner of his eye. They were locked in a deep and intense embrace, oblivious to their surroundings.

He smiled to himself.

The evening had turned out better than he could ever have planned. Thank God for travelling sales men who wanted to smoke out of the window, he thought.

He picked up his phone, took a quick photo and sent it to Lester Santos who he knew wouldn't believe how well their plan had turned out.

Once done he started to usher the guests back inside.

o0o0o0o0o

"You still sure, Babe?" Ranger asked as they reached Steph's door, hand in hand.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded in reply and squeezed his fingers gently.

"Thank you. Thank you for letting me back in Babe. You have no idea what this means." He added softly, running a thumb across her cheek.

"I think I do" she replied as she covered his wandering hand with her own trembling one before turning it over and kissing his palm. She heard a moan and nipped the warm flesh gently. The moan turned to a soft hiss.

"Babe."

Steph opened the door, smiling playfully and backed into the room, pulling Ranger in by both hands, the door clicking shut softly behind them. As she reached the middle of the room they closed the distance between them and leaned in for a breathless and love filled kiss.

Their bodies moulded into one and they ceased to exist as individuals as they scrambled to remove the clothing that separated them. Finally free of their garments, they sunk to the floor and knelt skin to skin from shoulder to knee and just held each other, softly teasing each other as their fingers explored.

Realisation of what they were about to do overwhelmed them both. The only sound was their laboured breathing.

They'd finally admitted the truth – they were totally and utterly committed to each other, mentally and physically.

"Babe" Ranger said as he leaned in for a kiss, adding to rather than ruining the moment. Steph smiled as his lips met hers.

As they made slow and tender love that night their souls screamed in ecstasy as they moved to a rhythm as old as time.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank was in his zone running fast and hard on the treadmill when Lester entered the gym the next morning, whistling.

"Someone's happy" Tank growled out as he registered the infuriating sound coming from Les's mouth as the tune for 'I'm getting married in the morning'.

"Wanna tell me why you look like you've spent the night with three Swedish porn stars?"

"Looks like Bomber and Ranger are an item." Came the smug reply.

Tank raised the little bit of eyebrow that he had "Do tell..." he said as he slowed the treadmill down and gestured for Lester to continue.

Santos pulled out his phone and shoved the image captured there into Tank's face.

"Looks like my little nudge worked."

"?" Tank looked blankly back at the arch schemer.

"Well. If I say so myself I had a flash of inspiration. You remember the receptionist, Josh? Well, looks like he had a bit of a thing for Bomber but realised her heart lay in pieces and somehow realised that Ranger was responsible. I explained about recent events and he agreed with me that our esteemed leader needed a gentle shove so he made a few adjustments to lover boy's shower. Ranger would get a max of two minutes before the safety valve kicked in and stopped the water. Looks like he went looking for more water in the early hours."

He looked very pleased with himself and puffed out a bit before continuing.

"Anyway. He headed back to his room once he'd used Steph's shower, which by a sheer dose of luck was opposite hers."

"And..." Tank asked, clearly enjoying the story.

"Well about an hour later some travelling sales man decided to have a sneaky cigarette out of his window. Some of the smoke must have blown back in and lo and behold the detector went off. Last seen our favourite emotional cowards were cuddling up under a foil blanket playing tonsil hockey."

"Well, I'll be..." snorted Tank as he climbed off the conveyor. "'Bout fucking time." He added, roaring with laughter.

Yep, Lester was a very happy man and so was the man facing him.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger looked down at the tangle of woman and curls that sprawled across his chest. A smile slid over his face as he traced his middle finger over Steph's pale shoulder, following the patterns made by the light coming in from the open curtains. He heard a gentle sigh and flexed his hips under her leg in an attempt to relocate his rapidly expanding morning glory which was nestled at the top of her thigh. He smiled again as he thought back to the sights and sounds of earlier and the ways their bodies had said what they're mouths had been unable to.

"Hi" came Steph's shy greeting.

"Babe" came the amused reply.

Steph raised her face up and grinned as she shifted then pulled herself up his body, planting a kiss on his nose.

"Good morning, Carlos." She added contentedly as she ghosted his face with her hand.

Ranger closed his eyes and focused on the movement, moving subtly so that he could absorb her touch as a tender smile spread over his face.

"Babe. If you want to be late for classes that's ok by me, but I think I need to get out of this bed before you get me into trouble." He said, kissing her fingers as they crossed his lips.

Giggling, Steph pulled away. "I don't want to upset my tutor. I've heard he's a real badass."

"Bet I could beat him any day."

"Maybe..." she giggled as she leant in and nibbled his earlobe. She heard a soft moan in response. "Come on Batman, you're right. It's time to get up and face the day."

"Prick tease" he whispered as he reluctantly rolled away and headed for the shower.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm having great fun with this story and am pleased that you are too, although it would be nice if a few more of you reviewed... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I did writing it.**

**;o)**

After a simple room service breakfast of coffee, bacon, cereal and fruit, Ranger and Steph vacated the room hand in hand, only letting go when they needed to board their individual methods of transport.

They'd decided that no one on the course needed to know about them as it was really none of their business. Ranger also pointed out that the others may feel Steph had an unfair advantage when it came to the assessment on the last day.

Steph agreed. She wanted her final score in Friday's test to be based on merit, not who she was dating.

After a brief but emotion filled kiss they finally let go of each other's hands and headed off towards their separate vehicles.

"Race ya" Steph yelled out happily as she quickly got in to her car giggling then turned over its complaining engine and headed out of the parking lot.

Ranger grinned "only you, Babe" he muttered to the gray cloud that followed Steph as she flew out of the lot, shaking his head slowly as he slid onto his Triumph. After putting on his helmet he opened the throttle and roared off down the road, quickly catching Steph up then leaving her and her so-called car standing as he gracefully sailed past, waving serenely as he did so.

He could have sworn she waved back, but that she seemed to be missing some fingers.

o0o0o0o0o

Lester leaned back in his chair and mentally stroked his ego. How he was enjoying playing match maker.

Looks like he was good at it too.

May be he should start his own business, pushing together lump heads that loved each other but were too stupid to realise. He could see it now, the advert would show two beautiful people – perhaps him and Michelle Trachtenberg - being pushed together by two brooms, the final image showing them in a passionate embrace. He licked his lips and squirmed slightly in his seat as the image hung in front of his closed eyes.

"I'll having whatever you're havin'" Bobby growled as he entered the room, breaking the spell.

Lester slowly opened his eyes and gave his colleague a death glare that would have made Steph proud. "Not possible, she's all mine." He said gruffly before leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk.

"and the reason for you invading my fantasies was?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bobby sat down and ran his hand across the file in his hand. "The Boomers."

"Ah, the Boomers." He replied knowingly. The Boomers were a wealthy farming family that specialised in being paranoid. As a result Rangeman were well paid. Unfortunately they earned every cent of it. "What do they want this time?" he asked, dreading Bobby's reply, all thoughts of his fledgling dating agency dissipating as his colleague opened the file in front of him.

He just hoped Ranger and Steph appreciated the sacrifices he was making in an attempt to get them together.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank decided he needed some fresh air and where better to get it than heading out to the Bonds Office to see if the perverted rat-man had anyone new that needed re-locating to an 8 by 8 cell.

Well that's what he told himself anyway.

Connie was just a friend he added. Hell, Lula wasn't even cold in her grave yet and he'd only just palmed off the last of the bereavement gifts. It was far too soon to be thinking about jumping back into a relationship!

No. He'd pop his head round the door, pick up anything that was needed and be back at Haywood before anyone missed him. He couldn't help it if being round a fellow sufferer made him feel better, that being with someone who knew what was on his mind was soothing his aching soul.

Connie may have only been a mutual friend, but she'd known Lula far longer than he had and she'd probably spent far more time with her too.

Yeah, that was the real reason for seeking Connie out he decided as he pulled up into the parking lot. Taking a deep breath he slid out of his Hummer.

The door opened with a loud chirpy ding as the newly installed over shop door bell alerted Connie to Tank's arrival.

So much for slinking in unannounced, he thought as Connie appeared from the bathroom, drying a coffee cup as she did so.

"Hi Tank. How's tricks?" she smiled out gently.

"OK" he replied awkwardly, his blank face nailed on hard.

"I've no new files for you, but I did find this." She said, tentatively handing him an envelope.

Nodding swiftly, Tank turned and fled.

"Fancy a coffee?" she asked his rapidly disappearing form. Sighing, she picked up the phone to warn Rangeman that he'd be off-line for a while - she knew the letter's contents and figured Tank'd need some time to himself.

She was totally unaware that the envelope was not the only reason for his swift exit.

o0o0o0o0o

Having spent a couple of minutes composing himself on the bed in the master bedroom of the house he'd chosen with Lula, Tank opened his eyes and stared at the scruffy piece of paper that fell out of the envelope. Whatever was on it had been discarded as it had obviously been screwed up at some point then flattened out again.

It looked to be a first draft, with plenty of crossings out and additions in Lula's distinctive handwriting, of the speech she'd been threatening to give at their wedding. It was obviously not meant for anyone else's eyes but her own as there were love hearts with "TD 4 TL" and arrows through them scrawled across the margins, plus it looked like Lula had been practicing her new signature as "T Leroy" was written in very flowery writing a number of times. She'd clearly decided she was not going to be L Leroy as she'd dismissed that with strike throughs on the two occasions she'd written it.

"_Yo you all (hit slide of glass with knife to get everyone's attention)_ " the note said. He swallowed hard then continued to read.

"_Just thought I'd make a speech too. Seeing as I'm gonna be wielding the power in this here marriage (pause for effect)." _

Could have been right about that Baby, he mused.

"_I know I'm marrying the best ass in Trenton – Sorry Steph (don't forget to pretend to look at Ranger's butt) but there's more to my man than just his good looks. (Pause to allow people to check out your man and for you to give him a full on smile). _

"_I never thought any one could love me yet here we are, celebratin' just that. As some of you know, I didn't have the best start but thanks to meeting Steph I set out on a new course. I met Tank, got him drunk, slid a ring on my finger and told everyone who'd listen that I was marrying my man. (look at T and look embarrassed then wink). Any how that didn't work out an' we separated._

So that's what really happened, Tank thought then snorted with laughter and dropping the note onto his lap. Only Lula! He looked at the piece of paper again.

"_I tried datin' other guys but none came up to Tank's standards. Too short, too slim, too noisy, too stupid, not black enough, too… well you get ma meanin'." (Pause and waggle eyebrows.)_

"_Well anyways, Tank saved ma life again. Came to my rescue when I picked up a nasty skip. OK, Stephanie was there too, rolling in garbage, but I knew he was there for me. Then it hit me. He was there – for me."_

"_Long story short, we got it together again. He's taught me that I am good enough to be loved and cherished. He taught me that I have the right to be happy. He taught me a few good tricks in the sack too, but this here's a family show an all. (giggle and grab and kiss his hand seductively)._

"_Our lives together may be long or short, who's to know. But one thing I do know, this man is mine an' I plan to love his ass off for as long as I can. Marriage? Gonna be great!"_

"_But first we got some celebrating…"_

At that point the note ended and a tear slid down Tank's face. It was full of hope and said so much but filled his heart with tears for all the things that could never be.

But there was something else as well. He'd always thought he was the one taking from the relationship. Now he knew they'd been equals. Beneath their very different exteriors they were the same.

Just as insecure.

Both needing to be accepted.

Both needing to be wanted and loved.

Both needing to demostrate that the other was worthy of such emotions.

And they'd both grown because of it.

"One day, Lula. I promise, I'll love again." He said as he shut his eyes to listen to the silence around him.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey?" said Angela, quizzically, as Steph gently lowered herself gingerly into her chair. "Everything OK? You look a little uncomfortable there" she continued as she gave her the once over. "Heavy night?" she added finally, having reached her own conclusion about Steph's discomfort.

"You could say that." Steph replied, hoping her partner would drop the subject, but no such luck.

"So, you and your ex, eh?" she looked smug "You dark horse!" she giggled out softly as she saw the confirmation in Steph's face. Then she looked over to see if Ranger looked any different. At that moment he glanced up and Angela gave him a knowing look and winked. A blank mask was his reply.

"Boy, he's gooooood." She stage whispered, sliding down in her chair "Customised motherfucker for a bike and buns to die for. You struck lucky girl."

Steph blushed and picked up her bag, pretending to be getting her stuff ready for the day's lessons.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank could hear a telephone and opened his eyes to locate it. He was no longer in his bedroom, he was on a beach. On a beach? Ok. Go with it, he thought.

He stood up and realized he'd been sitting on a beach towel – multi colored – so not him, more Lula's style. He smiled as he strode over to the old fashioned American Diner phone which was hanging off a palm tree and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" he asked

"Tankie? Is that you? Oh Baby, I've missed you…"

"Me too, Honey."

"Tankie, I ain't got long and this is the last time I allowed to contact you. From now on, Big Boy, you's on your own. Get my meanin?"

Tank nodded his head, sure she could see.

"Anyway, I see Ranger n Steph are gonna make it, though there are stormy times in there too. How 'bout you? I'm worried 'bout you my big hunk of love. Don't feel guilty 'bout movin' on and before you say it, my bones are cold now so it's OK for you to 'hop into another relationship' if you get what I'm sayin'. Don't judge yourself on how quickly you move on, Baby. No-one else will."

"but…" but before Tank could say anything else he heard the dial tone. Guess his time was up.

He closed his eyes and sighed. Yeah the next few years were gonna be tough, but it was as if Lula had read his mind, hell, she'd even quoted bits of his own reasoning back at him.

She'd told him it was OK to have someone in his life to help him through it all. Perhaps other people _would _understand. After years of being an emotional desert, he really didn't think he wanted to be alone again. He opened his eyes and put the phone back on its cradle before returning to the towel. He knelt down and grinned. Sitting in the middle of it was a key. Looked suspiciously like a key to a certain Bonds Office.

o0o0o0o0o

Despite Angela's quick and accurate comments on the Tuesday morning, no more was said by either her or Steph regarding Ranger for the rest of the week and to the untrained eye, you would have thought that the lovers were nothing more than teacher and pupil.

Evenings and nights were different though as they found new and inventive ways to show each other how deeply they loved each other. Neither voiced their emotions after their first night together, they just let their bodies do the talking instead.

Friday morning dawned far too quickly in their little love bubble. All week, despite the rigors of the course, they'd had no other pressure and had given everything to their relationship. They were in a good place, Steph thought as she stretched and got out from under her own Cuban hot water bottle. Having nipped to the bathroom to take care of nature she padded over to the coffee machine which she loaded then turned it on.

"I'm going for a shower, don't follow me" She warned as two rich chocolate eyes followed her round the room. "I mean it! I need a clear head for today and plenty of time to get prepared." She added glaring. He'd taken little heed of her request for the last three days and each time she'd left the bathroom in a jelly-like state. He was soooo good in the shower… But not today. Today was test day.

"Babe." Ranger replied, grinning at her and pretending to get up. The sheet slipped down and settled in a puddle in his lap, doing little to hide the delights that waved at her from between his legs.

She glared again and he collapsed back on the bed, laughing "Go. Babe. I only have so much control." He snorted.

Steph had never seen him this relaxed and it warmed her heart to see what their relationship had turned into.

Giving him one final look she turned and fled into the smallest room.

Ten minutes later she climbed out of the shower, clean and sparkly with joy in her heart and a spring in her step and pulled her robe round her before opening the door. Seeing Ranger with her back to her on the phone she wandered back into the bathroom and started to pull the tangles from her curls. Snippets of his phone call wafted over, he was talking softly and to begin with she wasn't really listening then he said something that made her ears prick up.

"Yes, of course I miss you. I love you too!" he insisted in a whisper.

Had she heard him right? She leaned a little closer to the door, shutting it slightly so that he couldn't see it was open from his peripheral vision.

"Yes, the best present ever. I'll give it to you on Saturday."

"…"

"No, I can't wait to see you either, Mi Amor. Better go. There's someone at the door."

"…"

"Yes, I know. One more day and I'll be back. Be good for me and tell me all about it when I get home."

Steph's heart was breaking. Who was the woman on the other end of the phone? What on earth was he doing phoning _her_ anyway, whoever _she_ was? Home? Where was that?

Was Steph just a distraction, someone to warm his bed while his lover waited for him?

What had she gotten herself into?

She held back a sob and finished pulling her comb through her hair. She looked at her reflection. Gone was the afterglow that had been there moments before. Instead she looked like a startled rabbit. She had no idea what was going on other than the man who she'd just given her heart to AGAIN was a total rat bastard.

And a fucking good actor.

Quickly she pulled herself together and pretended to stumble, giving Ranger a clue that she had finished. He hung up abruptly and turned round to check she was alright, spotting that she hadn't broken anything he gave her a 200 watt smile and headed into the bathroom, patting her on the ass as he passed her as if nothing had happened.

But it had, her world had just shattered.

Once Steph heard the shower she quickly began pulling her clothes on. Not now! She thought angrily as she started to tear up. Leaving him a quick note telling him she needed time on her own before the test she gathered up her bags which she'd packed the previous night and jumped ship.

Right now she needed to get her head straight and she couldn't do it with the smell of Bulgari creeping out from under the bathroom door and threatening to break her resolve to run away and never come back.

**Sorry, couldn't resist another cliffie – things were going far too well….**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for sticking with me – RL has been a little fraught and over busy so apologies for the delay in posting. Nearly there now guys so bear with me!**

**Thanks for your wonderful feedback it helps me gauge how to tweak the next chapter... (as well as making me smile!)**

.

Steph grabbed the tray containing large fries, an egg McMuffin and a large cup of scalding coffee and sniffed the heady aroma that oozed round the inside of her car. Thanking her server, Dee, she pulled away from the window and out into the rain drenched traffic. As she drove the final mile to the study centre on autopilot, cramming food and drink in just as automatically, her mind mulled over the phone call Ranger had been on.

Could he really be cheating on her? She thought. After all, every part of the last three days had been absolute magic. Their bodies, minds and souls joined in a way that suggested they'd silently pledged their everything to each other. Could she really have read that so wrong?

The more she thought about it the more she thought that perhaps she'd jumped to the wrong conclusion.

She popped the last of the fries into her mouth as she recalled the phone call word for word and the more she dissected the one sided conversation, the more she realised it must have been Julie who was on the other end. What intrigued her though was exactly what was the present that she'd been promised? He'd not done any shopping that she knew of, but then again, he had arranged the box of Boston Cremes for her.

Her brain took a quantum leap forward – could she be the present or at least part of it? Nah, surely not... A little voice in the back of her head was nagging that she was on the right track.

And part of her warmed at the prospect.

That thought put a smile on her face as she pushed open the door to the still vacant classroom and headed to her empty desk.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger stepped out of the shower and grabbed the nearest bath towel. Giving himself a quick rub down, he wrapped it behind his neck, hands draped from the ends, and wandered back into the bedroom hoping to make his Babe blush at his nakedness. He knew that her face would turn a lovely shade of pink when she looked him up and down - even though less than four hours earlier she'd been examining his body quite thoroughly as he recalled, without any sign of embarrassment. No sirree, not a hint of it.

Only you, Babe, he thought smugly, closing his eyes momentarily, lost as he revisited the sensations she'd created in him earlier. Except, when he came out of his lust-filled fug and looked about him, the room was empty.

Where was she? He immediately noticed that her bags were gone and she'd left him a note.

Crossing quickly to the bed and picking up the scrap of paper from the pillow he read:

"Ranger

See you in class. Just need to clear my head for the test.

Stephanie."

No 'love' or 'Dear Carlos'.

Hmmm.

He was glad she'd never gone down the 'cuddle umpkins' route her sister and Albert had adopted but even so, there was something odd about how brief the message was.

Something was not quite right.

He quickly shaved and dressed then headed down to the restaurant for breakfast. After picking through a few orange segments, a bowl of cardboard muesli and a cup of hot, strong black coffee he headed back upstairs, finished packing then headed out to the parking lot, hoping that the tone of Steph's brief note was down to nerves about the test.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Despite the guys looking after him, Tank still felt as if a large hole had been cut into his body and his heart had been ripped out. Today was a bad day, he decided as he forced himself out of his lonely king-sized bed in his over sized bedroom. Moments later he was standing in his enormous shower – designed to fit two larger than average people – the silence all around him deafening him. He sighed, just to break the silence, as he turned on the water which immediately began pelting his skin in hot piercing jets. After what seemed like a very long time, he shut off the limitless water supply and grabbed one of the brightly colored towels that Lula had picked out less than a month before, mechanically going through the motions of drying before moving across to one of the two basins to start shaving.

His mind wandered back to the noise and excitement he'd encountered the first time he's used the bathroom with Lula and a grin speard over his face before falling off the bottom, replaced by grief. After he'd finished crying, he splashed water over his face, noting that his eyebrows had started to fill out nicely again, and picked up his shaving gel.

He silently dressed for his day, walked across the huge landing and down towards the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of fresh orange juice from the over-sized fridge. Just before he left the room he turned round and gazed at the light, airy space that screamed out for people and laughter, not the whispered silence that spoke of sadness and despair.

It was time, he realised. This house was built for people with good, happy lives, not for a lonely widower. It was time for him to let it all go, along with the hopes and dreams for a future taken away from him.

He set the alarm then closed and locked the front door. Fiddling with his key ring, his fingers moving nervously, he removed the house keys then gave them a brief kiss before shoving them through the letterbox. He smiled when he heard a muffled thud as they hit the thick carpet on the other side.

He knew he'd not ever be back and for some reason the thought pleased him.

Perhaps today was not going to be quite so shitty after all.

He called Bobby from his car and told him what he had decided. He expected his friend to be surprised and to try and talk him out of such a hasty decision, but for some reason he didn't. In fact he seemed to understand and said he'd get a list of realtors together who he could talk to about selling it. Once the call was over he headed over to the Bonds Office, apparently there were a couple of files to be collected.

He smiled as he parked up.

Yep, the day was turning out to be a good one, after all he thought as the sun suddenly made a welcome escape from between the dark gray clouds, coating everything in its fierce brightness.

o0o0o0o0o

Julie bounced down the stairs, hardly containing her excitement. Her Dad was delaying coming home until tomorrow, but for all the right reasons.

And now, despite having spent half the night planning what she would wear to the wedding she'd designed, she was so not tired. After all she was going to have a step mom and she couldn't wait.

As she bounced into the kitchen she ran into Edna.

"How's it going Agent J?" Edna asked smirking, clearly lapping up the positive vibes Julie was giving off.

"Fine, Agent E. In fact better than fine, they're really brill. Ranger told me this morning that he and Stephanie are getting married and I'm going to be a bridesmaid, I know I am. Ok, so Dad didn't say specifically that they'd set a date or anything, but a girl can tell these things. Oh, it's going to be so cool!" she gushed, bouncing round the small room.

Edna and Ellen exchanged glances as they added a few last minute things to the breakfast table.

"Dish the dirt, AJ" Angie said as she had just wandered in, catching the last few comments. She plopped herself down on one of the chairs and grabbed a bagel, which she smothered in peanut butter and jelly.

Julie grinned and sat down beside her. "Well, you know how Ranger and Stephanie have been in love with each other since forever, well, this week they got it together. Ok, so they went out for a meal and some beers. But, he told me this morning that he's gotten me the best present and I know what it is." She said smugly, leaning back and putting her hands behind her head so that she could pause for effect.

"I know they're getting married. Mom told me that they only needed to be forced together and they'd work out that they loved each other. She said something about them needing to get their heads out of their..."

"Julie! Language!" Ellen said sternly interrupting her before she cussed.

Julie glared slightly "Well, anyway. I know he doesn't do shopping, Ella does everything for him, so I know the only other thing he could bring me back was Stephanie."

Ellen shook her head "Honey, just because they may have started to date doesn't mean that they're going to get married." She said gently as she slid into the chair next to her and taking her hand. "It doesn't always work like that."

"But it does, Grandma Plum. Especially as my Dad never changes his plans and he's asked Lester to pick me up today so that he can stay an extra night."

"Oh, did he really..." Edna said softly, her eye sparkling with amusement. Perhaps the man with the package was going to be family after all, she thought as she topped up Ellen's coffee.

Not long after, Frank and Mary Alice came in from the yard, giggling and joined them. The rest of the meal was spent with Julie defending her logic.

o0o0o0o0o

"Crap! That was awful" Angela whined out despondently as she put a plate of orange gloop on her tray.

"You can say that again." Steph replied glumly. Resisting the urge to go for the same food option as her partner, instead she picked up a limp-looking ham roll and a bag of chips.

Looked like the caterer felt the same way and had come out in sympathy. Nothing looked even vaguely appetising, she thought, but her stomach protested at the thought and who was she to deny it what it needed. She quickly added a donut to her tray and grabbed a can of coke.

They headed off to a table at the back of the canteen where some of the other students were sitting, looking shell shocked. Silence hung around them like a cold damp towel.

"I'm never gonna have passed." One of the students, Aiden groaned out in frustration. "And that Manoso, he's a real bastard!" he added, angrily snapping the lid off his water bottle.

Several mutterings of agreement echoed his statement, then silence desended as they ate their food, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

At that moment, Ranger walked into the room and stopped while he scanned the room, obviously looking for someone or something. Spying the table they were all at, he moved calmly and effortlessly in their direction, which caused the group to all sit a little straighter in their chairs, even if they hated him they still held him in high regard.

As he reached the small crowd he stood and nodded at them as they returned his impassive stare.

"I'd just like to say well done to you all. The test this morning was really difficult and you've all passed with great results. When we get back after the lunch break I need to just go over a couple of things that I've obviously not explained very well as no-one managed to answer them correctly, but you all have the right to be pleased with your efforts today." With that he nodded again then started to turn away.

"Sir? Would you like to join us?" Angela said, stopping him in his tracks. "Steph, move over and give the guy some room."

"I'll just grab something and be back." He replied, an almost smile coming to his lips.

Conversation started round the table and everyone relaxed after that and even when Ranger came back with a plate of drab chicken and limp avocado salad, the odd joke broke out.

Ranger sat down and his thighs brushed against Steph's. Ranger who was looking downwards at the time smiled and whispered Babe as he pushed his leg further into hers. Steph held her breath and put her hand on his upper leg, gave it a squeeze, returned the subtle smile then carried on attempting to eat her unappetising lunch.

Angela saw the tiny movements and grinned to herself. Even if they had been so subtle as to have been missed by everyone else at the table, the electricity they generated lit up the room. In the short time that she'd known Steph, she'd come to realise how much she needed Ranger in her life. She nudged her partner and winked, a blank and innocent face was her reply. "Gee, you two make a great pair" she stage whispered into Steph's ear which caused a slight snort from the man in black.

Just as they finished eating, Ranger's phone beeped so he grabbed it off his belt and looked at the screen.

"Sorry, guys. I need to take this call, see you back in the class room in 5." he said then stood up and moved away, letting his fingers brush across the back of Steph's shoulders and making her breath hitch.

So small a gesture that said so many things.

Angela smiled again, she was going to miss watching their relationship develop, but unfortunately, she had a job to find and doubted she'd get anything this far away from home. She'd needed a change of direction which had led to this course, but her motives were not as drastic as Steph's so she was happy to go home. Boston just seemed so far away right now.

"She did what?" they all heard Ranger growl as he exited the room in search of privacy.

oO0o0o0o0o

Lester arrived to pick up Julie from the Plum's house. She'd had a really great time and everyone had benefitted from her stay.

Mary Alice had learned how to groom and ride a horse.

Edna had learned a lot more about guns.

Frank learned about why his daughter loved Ranger so much.

Angie gained a new best friend.

But most of all, Ellen realised that Stephanie deserved her own brand of happy and that perhaps Ranger really was the man to give it to her. It didn't matter if they didn't get married, in fact she worked out that her youngest daughter didn't have a 'Burg related bone in her body and to hell with the 'Burg anyway.

Ranger encouraged his own daughter to think outside the box, be her own person and fly. Looks like he could do the same for Stephanie.

o0o0o0o0o

"OK, class, settle down please." Ranger said as he stood at the front with a stack of paper in his hands, which he proceeded to return to each of the students.

"Looks like you were all listening as you've passed with good grades. 69% was the lowest and as the pass mark was 65%, I'd say you've all reason to be proud."

"Chris got the top mark with 87% so it shows how close you all were. Next was Stephanie with 84½, joint with Angela. You weren't comparing notes were you?" He asked, good naturedly, a wolf grin on his face as he looked at them both as he handed them the last two papers.

He quickly went through a couple of points the whole class had gotten wrong on the test then leaned back against the desk at the front and crossed his arms over his moulded on black t-shirt.

"Ok guys, you've all deserved an afternoon of fun, so I've arranged for a little something for you all outside. Pack your stuff up and meet me in Reception in ten minutes. You can leave everything with Cade at the porter's office." As he turned to leave he looked over his shoulder "Stephanie, can I have a word, please?" he asked as he held the door open for her, letting her walk past him.

"Sure" she replied nonchalantly as she stood up to follow him shrugging her shoulders in confusion.

As the door shut behind them someone muttered 'lucky cow' and a couple of people sniggered gently as they set about packing up their things. Neither Steph nor Ranger heard them.

"Spill it, Ranger." Steph said as she turned to face him as soon as they'd arrived in the corridor.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to wish you luck this morning. I'm proud of you Babe."

She smiled back at him as he tucked a curl behind her ear.

"You're not mad at me are you?" he added carefully as he entwined her fingers in his own, pulling her closer to him.

"No? Why should I be mad?"

"Nothing really, it's just your note when I got out of the shower surprised me. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to mention 'us' to Julie this morning or not so I kept it deliberately vague when I was talking to her. I figured you knew who it was." He let go of one of her hands and ran his fingers through his hair then chuckled.

Steph gave him a quizzical look "No, I was just worried about the test, that's all. Ok, so I _might_ have thought you had a significant other you were whispering sweet nothings to on the other end of the phone. And perhaps I overreacted a tiny bit until I figured it was Julie. But hey, you know me..."

She didn't get a chance to continue her ramblings before Ranger tilted her head up with one finger and gently kissed her.

"Babe" he said, kissing her softly again, this time deepening the kiss.

"Querida. Does everything that's happened this week not tell you all you need to know about how I feel?" he asked softly.

"Well, er. I did kinda figure that you were either sincere about us or a great actor..."

"Babe!" Ranger chuckled out then pulled her into him for a quick hug.

"What's so funny?" she asked, pulling away and looking confused.

"Seems like my daughter has put two and two together and gotten 8 and a half. Lester wants to know the date." He replied, obviously enjoying a joke he had yet to share with her.

"?"

"Apparently, according to Julie, we're getting married." He explained with a wolf grin spreading over his beautiful face.

"After all, I _never_ change my plans and was supposed to pick her up today but because I've asked Santos to do the honours instead of me, she's decided it's because I was going to ask you to marry me. I know I wanted to stay with you in our little bubble for one more night but boy, that kid has one hell of an imagination." He grinned again.

Steph turned away slightly which made Ranger's smile fall off his face. "Hey, Babe? I smell smoke, you ok?"

"Would it be that silly an idea?"

"?"

"Marriage? To me?"

"Hey" he said softly, turning her back to face him. "That's not what I meant. Let's get used to an 'us' before we go getting all formal. I love you Stephanie Michelle Plum and I know you love me, but we've got plenty of time. Let's enjoy every day as it comes, not rush into anything. OK? I'm not saying I don't want to marry you, but it should be for us, not because of my daughter's desire to wear a big frilly dress and heels." He was looking straight into her eyes and Steph could see what Ranger said was not a brush off, rather a need to savour every moment.

"Big frilly dress, you say?" Steph said with a small, wry grin on her face.

Ranger nodded.

"High heels too, huh?"

"Mmm Hmm"

"Bet she wants a big song and dance production with ponies, mile high cake and a huge white meringue of a wedding dress."

"Yep."

Steph pulled him in and kissed his nose "Not sure white's your color, Carlos." She giggled out.

"Babe." Ranger replied as he returned her smile.

Breaking the spell, he pulled her back to him for a kiss then turned her round and pushed her back towards the classroom.

"Go. Pack." He added, patting her ass.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks to all the readers that gave me feedback on my last chapter – glad to know you like what's going on! The rest of you, please review, it makes me feel special (plus it might make me proof my stories faster...)**

**Anyway. The dark days of this story are nearly over so, happy reading (I promise, no more tears in this chapter... Ok, so there may be one or two ;o) )**

**.**

"Where's the rat?" Tank asked, pointing at Vinnie's office as the door bell alerted Connie to his arrival.

"Out." Came Connie's muted reply.

Tank did a double take. No Jersey attitude! Something was definitely up. "You ok?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Fine."

"No you're not. You can talk to me, you know that, right?" the big man asked.

Connie sighed and nodded slightly.

Tank looked at his watch. "I've got a few minutes, care to share?"

Connie nodded again.

"Fancy a top up?" he asked as he walked over to her desk. She looked so vulnerable that he leant over and squeezed her shoulder then grabbed her cup and wandered over to the half full jug of coffee.

Less than a minute later he returned to the desk and sat on the edge, one foot firmly planted on the floor, and angled himself round to face her, their knees almost touching.

"Ok. My turn to listen, so shoot." Tank said gently but leaving Connie under no illusion that it was an order.

Blowing a slight path on the top of the rich caffeinated goodness, Connie took a small sip of her super hot coffee, then a deep breath before she began. "You remember the guy I was seeing? Well, turns out he's gay and his parents had threatened to cut him out of their will unless he tried the heterosexual thing. Seems his parents are loaded and he quite liked the idea of being rich one day." Connie took another sparrow sized sip.

"Anyway, he fulfilled his end of the bargain so now they have to honour theirs. First thing I know is when I catch him with his mouth firmly wrapped round some guy's cock in the hallway outside my apartment late last night. Turns out he wanted to introduce us, to explain the split. Trouble was, apparently, his boyfriend was too delicious to leave alone."

A single tear slipped out of Connie's eye and ran down her cheek, gathering up makeup on the way.

Tank leaned over and wiped it away with a soft brush of his large thumb.

"What I didn't get was why he'd picked me to use for his anthropology studies." Her chin was wobbling and it was clear she was trying to calm herself before she carried on. Tank waited patiently, knowing he was not gonna like what he heard.

"He put me straight on that one." She finally snorted out, her tears turning to anger. "Turns out I was slutty enough, curvy enough, cheap and easy enough that he could say he'd tried a relationship with a 'real' woman." She put air quotes round 'real'. "Crap I was such an idiot! Turns out the reason he was being such a gentleman was that he didn't want to get his dick anywhere near me. I'd convinced myself it was because he was just being sweet and was waiting for a special moment. I fell for his crap, Tank! What does that make me? Gullible, desperate and fucking stupid, that's what!"

As she finished her tirade, Connie found herself being swept up in Tank's large embrace.

"Hey, he's the fucking idiot, not you! Not man enough to be able to satisfy a woman like you and too chicken shit to admit what a callous bastard he is!" he growled into her hair. He didn't care whether she heard him or not. He just held her tight, kissed her hair, caressed her back and let her sob.

O0o0o0o0o

"I take it all back, you're right, Aiden! He's a bastard" Steph gritted out between mud splattered lips. She dragged her hands through her straggly hair in an attempt to push it off her face but it remained resolutely determined to stay where it was. She gave up.

She looked over at Angela who had just joined her on the soaking wet island, if you could call the eight foot grassy mound of earth in the middle of the forty foot, three inch deep puddle an island.

For some reason her partner was wearing a shit eating grin. "Yeah, and he is _so_ going down. Look at him, he's _spotless_!"

They looked over to where Ranger was encouraging the last of the class to crawl under a series of low strung cargo nets. As they watched, fascinated, three more of the students joined them, also caked in slimy mud.

Ranger had taken them all out behind the ramshackle buildings they'd used for practising their tracking and apprehension skills to a large assault course that had been specially designed and built by a couple of ex-army guys. None of them had even noticed it before, now they knew it intimately.

A sly grin spread across their faces as Steph and Angela turned to their fellow victims and outlined a plan for bringing down their esteemed leader...

o0o0o0o0o

Connie finished her crying jag and pulled herself out of Tank's strong and comforting arms.

"Thanks" she whispered before grabbing a tissue off the desk and blowing her nose and drying her eyes.

Tank nodded in reply, looking dark and angry. He stood up and walked out of the office leaving a very confused Connie, but before she had a chance to work out what had just happened he was back with a small bag in his hand.

He opened it up and rummaged round until he found what he was looking for – a washcloth – then he disappeared into the bathroom, returning moments later with the cloth which was now wet and steaming.

"Sit" he muttered forcefully then knelt on one knee in front of her chair. Opening up the fisted fabric, he folded it neatly before gently wiping Connie's tears away, along with the streaks and snot.

As he cleaned her up he muttered "Don't ever introduce us, I'll kill him." Connie looked into his eyes and could see he was deadly serious.

"You were too good for him anyway, Connie." He continued softly, his eyes full of warmth. "You deserve someone who'll love you for you. Someone who's not afraid to celebrate the woman that you are. Someone who would never, ever hurt you."

Connie immediately started crying again.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Tank asked, stopping his ministrations.

"N nn nothing" came the reply "It's just that it's been a long time since someone has been as kind and thoughtful as you're being." She sniffed out. "Lula was a lucky woman."

Raising her face with a finger under her chin Tank looked deep into her eyes before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips then he pulled back, looking for her approval.

She took his head between her hands and pulled him back.

"Good answer" he whispered before kissing her again, this time with everything he was feeling.

o0o0o0o0o

"So, here's what we're gonna do." Steph whispered to the five other people who were willing to have a go at taking the mighty Manoso down. Angela, Aiden, Zac, Tim and Brad. They all huddled round, heard the final, final plan, bumped fists then pulled away and absorbed themselves back into the main group.

Ranger was standing at the front, explaining where the showers were and that everyone was being issued with a clean set of clothes with the name of the training company on them. Towels and toiletries had also been provided for everyone. When he'd finished, he looked round the group and asked if there were any more questions.

Steph picked that moment to step forward, catching Ranger's eye.

"Carlos?" He stopped in his tracks and turned round, clearly surprised that she had called him by a more intimate name than she'd used except when they'd been alone.

"Babe?" he replied. Two could play at that game, he thought.

She stepped closer "I've a quick question."

He moved towards her slightly, still wary "Babe?"

"I just wanted to know if you ever got as wet and dirty as the rest of us are, when you've been in the wind, I mean?" She looked up at him with her huge blue eyes, trying to look innocent.

"Babe." Ranger could sense he was being set up but because he was in a relaxed and playful mood he went along with it.

"I know, I know you can't give us specifics" she said, shaking her head and gesturing for him to stop before he'd even started to protest. "But I was just wondering. Now I'm a fully trained Bounty Hunter, I just wanted to have some idea of how long it would be before I come home as clean as you are now."

The penny dropped, or so he thought, and Ranger stepped back to avoid Steph who had launched herself at him and fell over Tim who was curled up behind his legs. Ranger landed on his back on the grass and mud with a soft whump.

A loud cheer went up from the group and before Ranger could recover from the shock he was splattered from every angle with handsfuls of gloopy, wet mud.

The original six had now become the complete class, all determined to help get their own back on him, with Steph and Angela giggling as they directed the team.

From underneath the mud Steph heard a good natured "Paybacks are a bitch, Babe." As a hand reached up and grabbed her ankle pulling her down on top of him. Quickly Ranger rolled her over and rubbed her hair in the wet ground, a wolf grin on his face. Then he kissed her, mud and all whilst all around them were whistles and hoots of encouragement.

Looking up at the co-conspirators, Ranger grinned evilly, jumped to his feet then grabbed the nearest body to him before racing off to the 'lake' and dumping them in unceremoniously. An excited male voice yelled charge and suddenly mud pies and laughter filled the air.

"Who knew he could be funny as well as hot" Angela said through the soap suds that ran down her face later in the ladies' wet room.

"And you should see what he's like in a shower." Steph grinned back and winking.

"Oooooh. Too much information." Angela added as she started to fan herself "Has he got any hot friends in the Boston area?"

"Funny you should say that" Steph replied as a plan formed in her head.

o0o0o0o0o

"Anyone seen Tank?" a worried Bobby asked about three hours after he'd expected his friend back from the Bonds Office. Both he and Lester had been tied up in meetings all morning so hadn't let anyone know to expect him.

According to the Rangeman manual, the protocol after a bereavement was that for up to two months the affected team member was to be tracked at all times and evaluated weekly. From then on, it was at the medic's discretion depending on how they were doing.

"With Lula" Ram replied, looking up from the monitors. "He's been there since leaving the Bonds Office."

"Crap!" Bobby replied. "He told me we as gonna sell the house." He didn't need to say any more.

"On it." Zero yelled as he picked up keys for one of the Explorers.

The two men raced down to the garage and leapt aboard their vehicle, Bobby riding shotgun so that he could get out quickly if necessary. Visions of Tank lying by Lula's graveside bleeding to death filled his head.

"Let's hope he hasn't done anything stupid." He groaned out, catching Zero's eye.

Ten minutes later they arrived and Bobby flung open the door and rushed off into the grave yard. In the distance he could see Tank, lying on his side.

"Crap!" he muttered, hoping he wasn't too late.

As he got closer he let out a breath of relief. He slowed down then came to a stop at his friend's side. Crouching down he gently touched tank's slumbering form. "Time to go, Big Man." He whispered as he studied Tank's tear stained face.

Tank opened his eyes slowly and looked up as he came awake.

"I'll be back in two" Bobby said and stood up again.

Tank nodded and sat up, trying to gather his thoughts. He gently caressed the temporary grave stone.

"Thank you, Honey." He said and blew Lula a kiss. Even in his half asleep state, or perhaps because of it, he heard a soft, full bodied black woman's voice. "Back at ya, Tankie. Now go! It's time."

Getting to his feet stiffly Tank gazed once more at the fresh mound of earth at his feet, saluted then turned off back to his SUV.

On the way he met up with Bobby who handed him a wet cloth which he used to remove the evidence of his emotions, painting his blank face back into its usual place with every pass.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph walked out into the corridor with Angela right behind her.

Ranger was talking to the woman on the reception desk but as soon as he saw the two of them he finished the conversation and walked over.

"Babe" he said as he wrapped himself around her, surrounding her in his unique scent. She sniffed subtly and he grinned into her hair.

"Looking better, Batman." Steph giggled out as she stood back to look up at him. His hair was slightly damp and he looked good enough to eat. Her stomach agreed and growled.

"What was that?" Angela asked, confused.

"Oh, just the beast. Shall we go feed it, Babe? Wanna come too?" Ranger asked, looking at Angela.

She gave him a timid look.

"I don't bite. Most of the time, anyway." Ranger said chuckling.

"Sure." Came the slightly worried reply.

Ranger laughed out loud. Dios! He thought, it felt good to be alive!

They left the building and Angela scoured the parking lot for Ranger's bike, starting to drool as she spotted it.

He squeezed Steph's hand before turning to her partner "Fancy a ride?" he asked as he held out a helmet, knowing she'd been eyeing it up all week.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking not at Ranger, but at Steph.

"Go!" Steph said, smiling. "I would follow you but I don't stand a hope in hell of catching you up! See you at the diner just before the turnpike off route 17.

Ranger nodded and pulled a stunned Angela behind him across the lot by her hand.

o0o0o0o0o

"What's going on, Tank? You OK?" Bobby asked when they stepped out of the elevator on 5. Tank had insisted he wanted to be alone so Zero had tailed him back to Haywood, Bobby still riding shotgun.

"Yeah. You found me any realtors yet?"

"Manny is on it."

"Good, my office in two, with the list."

Tank headed off, leaving a very worried and confused Bobby stranded in the middle of the corridor.

Tank went over to his desk and picked up the photo of him a Lula as he sank into his chair. "Are you sure you're ok with this Honey?" he asked as he ran his fingers over the glass. He might have been imagining it but he could have sworn she nodded.

He put down the photo and gazed at his screen as he waited for Bobby. He didn't have to wait long as Bobby knocked on the open door almost immediately he put the frame down.

Tank gestured him in and to shut the door, which he did before settling himself in the chair opposite.

"So, what's going on?" Bobby asked, expecting a very different answer from the one he got.

"Is it too soon to be dating, Bobby, because I've met someone."

**Please leave me a review - you know you want to!**

.  
;o)


	28. Chapter 28

**Nearly there, folks, only a couple of chapters to go. Thanks for sharing your comments with me and glad you like what I've written. Keep making me happy though - see how much faster I update when you do...  
.**

The small diner had a friendly family feel to it as the three people sat down in a booth towards the rear of the restaurant. Ranger, as usual, sat with his back to the wall and Steph and Angela sat either side. The menu was written on both sides of a small black board standing proudly at the centre of the table, offering various gumbo, Jambalaya and seafood dishes.

Steph's stomach growled loudly.

"Guess it likes Creole cooking, Babe." Ranger said nodding at her midriff as a tiny smile lifted his lips. He caught the eye of a server who immediately came over.

Once the drinks were ordered, Steph broke the silence. "So, Angela, got a job lined up now that you're a fully qualified, smokin', kiss ass Bounty Hunter?"

"Not sure yet. I'm not sure what's available, but I guess I'll probably end up staying fairly local to Boston." She took a large sip of the condensation covered beer that had just been handed to her by their server, Janice.

"Shame we can't use you at Rangeman." Steph said, turning to Ranger and giving him a wide eyed innocent look.

"Babe" Ranger replied verbally, whilst under the table his physical reply was far stronger as his hand slid up her leg and squeezed her inner thigh, just below...

Steph coughed her drink down and the next couple of minutes was spent calming her splutters.

"You ok?" Angela asked once her friend was breathing again.

"Yeah, just fine." she replied and like a dog with a bone, she returned to her original topic of conversation "Why Boston?"

"Well, I don't know anywhere else and I've got a few friends based in and around there. I would like to spread out a bit, but I'm not very good in new situations."

"You managed fine on the course, though Angela. In fact, you and Steph seem like a good team." Ranger said, caressing Steph's inner thigh again. Steph managed to control her drinking and breathing this time and seeing that Ranger's ESP had kicked in, smiled at his comment.

"Yeah, well, Steph has an ability to make people feel relaxed."

The server reappeared so everyone focused on placing their orders, rather than the previous conversation, but Steph gave Ranger a knowing look and he nodded in agreement.

"If you could work somewhere that you fitted straight into, would you consider moving away from Boston?" Ranger asked casually, once they were alone again.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen" Angela snorted out.

Ranger nudged Steph "Well, I'm down a partner right now, how would you feel about working with me?" she asked. "I mean, I'd have to clear it with the boss, obviously, but wouldn't you at least consider it? Benefits are good, you'd have your own apartment and there is some really good eye candy. Sorry, Carlos, but you have to admit the boss is pretty hot."

Angela looked at her for a moment "Yeah. If what you say is true, it sounds too good to be true. Like the sound of the boss, too!" she sniggered "But you can't assume that he's gonna take me on" she added, looking more serious "after all, he's never met me and has no idea what I'm good at. He might hate me and all he's got is your word that I could be of any use. From what you say, Rangeman is the best of the best."

Steph gave her a lop sided grin "You're right, guess I should check it out with him first." She said, chewing over Angela's comment. Then she turned to Ranger "Boss, can Angela come work for us?"

"Can't see why not." He said, a 200 watt smile on his face. "I'll get Tank to put some paperwork together." He said as he pulled out his phone and started writing a text message.

"You mean, not only is he an _a__ll round badass and superhero. Well respected and wealthy Business man_ but he's your boss as well? Holy Fuck!" Angela hissed out, air quoting the words Steph had used to describe him when they'd first seen him in the parking lot getting off his Triumph.

"Yep. And you have to admit he's hot!" Steph giggled out in a stage whisper as she caught Ranger's eye. He winked in response before returning to his message.

The rest of the meal was relaxed and it was agreed that Angela would come in for a formal interview on the following Wednesday at 0830. She'd stay at Steph's apartment the night before and they'd come in together. Angela would see Tank and Bobby for assessment purposes and Steph would work on a project Hector was setting up. Ranger admitted that he'd read her letter of resignation and that he'd not done anything with it as he'd been hoping her could find her and persuade her to stay. So that was one less pile of paper that would need attention.

00o0o0o0o

Bobby looked at his friend and smiled, shaking his head. "Like you need my permission, Big Guy." He replied. "You are the only person who knows when you are ready to have another relationship. Hell, no-one would have judged you if you'd drowned your sorrows in the depths of some random woman or even a stream of them, and they sure as hell won't judge this either."

Tank let out a sigh "I really loved Lula. That will never change, but she woke my heart and now I can't shut it down again. I feel so empty without her, but I also know she would have been happy for me to move on quickly. I'm not looking to replace her, but I need someone in the dark hours of the night - I'm lonely." He ran his hand over his bald head. "I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I can't do this on my own. I need a helping hand."

Bobby smiled "It's Connie, isn't it?"

"How did you guess."

"She's struggling with Lula's death too. It makes perfect sense that it's her. You're both going through the same thing." He leant forward on the desk "I'm glad for you, man. You've been through some terrible shit and you need her to help you through the rest of it. Go to her. Be with her. Be there for each other."

He smiled then stood to take his leave "When my Dad died, my Aunt gave my Mom a prayer. I think it's perfect. I'll get you a copy." He said as he walked out of the room.

Tank sat staring at the picture on his desk, glad that he'd sought Bobby out. He hadn't _needed_ anyone's permission but he had _wanted_ to know what his friends would think. He picked up the picture on his desk and whispered thank you under his breath as he ran his fingers over Lula's face. As he sat the frame back on his desk his phone vibrated and he looked down at it, noticing he had a text from Ranger.

"What now, Heap Big Chicken" he said sourly before opening it up and reading it. He punched the air and grinned as he read what was written. At last! The idiot had gotten his head out of his ass, he thought as he scrolled through the contents. He quickly sent a reply then stood up and went in search of a coffee and Santos. He'd make Les's day then look through the list of realtors Bobby had left for him before heading to his apartment.

o0o0o0o0o

"Go to sleep, Julie" Ella whispered loudly through the door of her guest room.

"I can't" Julie whined back "I'm sooo excited. I can't wait to see what Ranger's gonna give me. I know he's bringing Steph back with him and I can't wait to see the ring he's bought her."

Ella rolled her eyes, Steph style. "Good God! Give me strength." She whispered looking heavenward as she went into the room. "Julie. Dear. Calm down!" she said soothingly, then went on to explain that it was highly unlikely that the lovebirds would even be travelling together, let alone bringing news of an engagement.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank sat back down at his desk, feeling happier than he'd felt since that day, which now seemed a lifetime ago, when his world as he knew it had collapsed. He looked at the list of realtors, unlocked his computer screen and was about to tap in the details of the first one into Google when he noticed he had an email from Bobby.

He opened it and quickly read its contents. He smiled as he read it through. Although it referred to God, it could also have been applied to Lula and latterly Connie too. His heart warmed as he sent it to print then sent Bobby a quick thank you.

Footprints in the Sand

One night I had a dream...  
I dreamed I was walking along the beach with the Lord, and across the sky flashed scenes from my life.  
For each scene I noticed two sets of footprints in the sand; One belonged to me, and the other to the Lord.  
When the last scene of my life flashed before us, I looked back at the footprints in the sand.  
I noticed that many times along the path of my life, there was only one set of footprints.  
I also noticed that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times in my life this really bothered me, and I questioned the Lord about it.  
"Lord, you said that once I decided to follow you, you would walk with me all the way;  
But I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life, there is only one set of footprints.  
I don't understand why in times when I needed you the most, you should leave me.  
The Lord replied, "My precious, precious child. I love you, and I would never, never leave you during your times of trial and suffering.  
When you saw only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you."

o0o0o0o0o

Angela was the first to reach the parking lot, Steph and Ranger were still inside while he paid the bill. She looked round, did a double check then gasped, Ranger's bike was gone. She stood, still. In shock. Oh fuck!

What she hadn't noticed was that there was a black Porsche turbo in its place.

As she hyperventilated Ranger and Steph joined her.

"You ok? Angela! Look at me, what's wrong!"

Ranger let out a deep chuckle "I think she's missed our mode of transport, Babe."

Looking round, Steph noticed the change and giggled.

"S'ok. Angela. Breath!" she said softly to the slightly less freaked Angela. "It happens a lot. Ranger has his men swap out cars all the time. Welcome to the world of Rangeman!" She gave her partner a soft push in the direction of the Porsche. Ranger walked over to her car where a man in black got out and handed him a set of keys before getting back in, cranking over the engine and heading off in a cloud of smoke.

"Babe" Ranger said, shaking his head and watching the POS roll away.

"What? I've had it long enough for it to be a record – give it a bit of credit!" she snapped back.

Half an hour later, Angela was in her own SUV and driving back to Boston, her head reeling from the nights revelations. She had a job. The man she was going to be working for was hot, hot, hot. She had a job. Rangeman had some weird car thing going on. She had a job! She was going to be able to see Ranger and Steph's relationship develop and.

HOLY FUCK!

SHE. HAD. A. JOB!

She let out a huge whoop of joy and turned the sound up on her stereo.

o0o0o0o0

Ranger pulled up outside a small, quaint old hotel and parked next to the entrance. Quickly getting round to the other side he helped Steph out, pulled her towards him for a quick and steamy kiss then opened the trunk to get out their bags as light drizzle peppered them.

With Steph at his side he headed inside and up to the reception desk. A small woman in her mid sixties looked up from the book she was studying and smiled.

"Mr Manoso?"

Ranger nodded.

"Welcome. Your room is on the next floor, the Gold Room. Have a nice evening. Call 0 if you need anything. Hello, Miss." She added, smiling at Steph and handing her the key.

They walked up the stairs and headed to one of three doors, marked as described, and let themselves in.

The room was large yet intimate with sumptuous deep bronze curtains framing the huge floor length windows which looked out onto the night sky. Rain now sheeted down, coating the glass with rivulets of water.

There was a massive bed, covered in a warm rich copper, bronze and gold quilt which had been turned down, revealing buttery sheets with a million thread count.

Dropping the bags to the floor, Ranger pulled Stephanie back into him, her back to his front and inhaled her scent before pushing her hair off her neck so that he could cover it with soft kisses. She moaned "Carlos." As she melted into him and relaxed under his talented lips and hands.

"Babe" he replied as he gently pushed her towards the bed, his hard body glued to her back.

Moments later he pulled away long enough to remove the quilt then pushed her face down into the middle of the bed before following her. Slowly he removed her clothing, worshipping her as he went. When she was naked, he sat back on her thighs and started to massage and kiss her bare skin.

"Keep that up, Mister and I'll be asleep before I can say thank you." He heard her mutter into her pillow.

"Not a chance, Babe." He whispered as he pushed her legs apart and slid his hand between her thighs searching for her aching centre.

They made soft gentle love to the rhythm of life and the pitter patter of rain falling on the window.

o0o0o0o0o

Rolling over in bed the next morning, Ranger looked down at the woman at his side, her legs still wrapped up in his own. He kissed her nose and she moaned, causing him to smile and his erection to twitch. He licked her ear lobe and felt her move from sleep to semi-awake.

"mmm" she whispered as she rolled further into his chest where she sleepily nuzzled him, determined to return to the land of nod. His hand, independently of his mind, began to trace its way across her smooth, pale skin and his ache for her grew. Pushing gently on her shoulder he rolled her onto her back as he whispered "marry me, Steph". She smiled and nodded dreamily as she stretched out like a cat.

He wasn't sure if she had heard him but he knew this was it for him. The woman in this bed was his and she had everything that he wanted. His ache grew and all other thoughts left his head as he took a nipple between his lips and began to suckle.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks once again to all the wonderful reviewers I have out there. You rock! **

**We're nearly there now, so hang on in for the finale which will be coming soon. (next chapter is nearly ready for uploading too...)**

**.**

The sun was hot, so hot. She turned over onto her back to avoid getting burned and relaxed into the sunbed as Carlos leaned over and kissed her nose. She smiled lazily at the intimacy of his action and let out a soft "mmm" her eyes still shut.

He applied sun cream to the nearest of her legs, then leant over her so that he could repeat the action on the other one. Oh, my God! What you do to me, she thought. Even the simple act of covering me in sun cream turns me into a quivering wreck.

He smiled and she grinned back, lazily, shutting her eyes and concentrating on his talented hands.

"Marry me, Babe." He said as he ran a hand over her torso, gazing down at her. She smiled, nodded her consent and stretched as he started to put cream on her other leg. Duly coated, Steph started to drift off back to sleep.

Moments later, Steph was pulled from her dream by a very persistent pair of lips that had latched themselves to one of her nipples. "Oooooh, Carlos" she whispered out, the dream fading from her mind rapidly as erotic sensations washed over her.

o0o0o0o0o0o

After a long, lazy breakfast a long and not so lazy shower they reluctantly packed up and made their way to reception. This was their last morning of freedom before returning to every day life and Trenton and both faced it with slightly heavy hearts. They'd enjoyed the anonimity of their breif trip, away from the prying eyes and gossip mongers of the Burg. They'd been free to indulge in each other and knew that once they stepped back onto home soil their lives would once more belong to those who surrounded them.

Ranger handed Steph the car keys, which she put in her pocketbook while they waited to pay the bill.

Just as the man in front of Ranger was finishing up, Steph's phone rang and she motioned to Ranger that she would take the call and for him to continue. Watching from the other side of the foyer, Ranger saw Steph go from happy to rhino in the space of a few seconds then shut her phone with a venomous look.

Looks like she'd received a call about her apartment he thought and Ranger knew he was in for it. He pretended not to have noticed as he pocketed his receipt then walked over to where she stood before bending over to pick up their bags.

"Oh no you don't you sneaky, sneaky..." she growled as she marched out of the front door.

"Babe..."

"Don't you Babe me you you... bastard!" she added as she stood under the canopy and stared out into the parking lot. The weather had taken a turn for the worse and the rain that had threatened earlier was now falling softly, the drops hitting the ground were starting to join together.

"Was that Dillon?" Ranger asked, his calm, blank face carefully plastered in place, hiding the turmoil he was feeling. Perhaps he'd been a little hasty in taking the steps necessary to ensure she stayed with him, forever.

Steph nodded angrily.

"Let me explain..." she cut him off, eyeing the rain which was now falling faster with every passing second.

"What, like Babe I've terminated the lease on your apartment? Like I've made a huge decision for you without consulting you? Or, how about I'm gonna go all caveman and drag you back to my lair?" She ran her hand through her hair. "Ranger, how _could_ you? You know how I feel about being forced into a corner? Does what I want not stand for anything?" She looked at him and noticed that he was almost smiling.

"Oh, so you think this is all funny, do you? Back to being your entertainment am I? Great, just fucking great?" she ranted, getting louder and louder.

"Babe, hear me out, OK?"

"No, I don't think so, Buster!" she railed, stabbing his chest with her index finger. "You'll probably think that you can twist me round your little finger, kiss me senseless and make me forget why I'm angry? No, scratch that, I'm hurt more than angry. Hurt that you've done such a thing without consulting me."

Before Ranger could say any more, she darted out from under the canopy and into the pouring rain. Leaving the bags Ranger ran after her, determined not to let her run away from him this time. She would not escape until he'd explained why he'd done what he'd done.

The rain was now really heavy and pelted down as she raced to the Porsche, Ranger hot on her tail. It wouldn't have mattered how fast they moved though as they were soaked to the skin almost as they stepped out from under the canopy.

"Go away!" she yelled as she turned to face him, water flattening her hair against her head and causing her curls to twist into tiny ringlets with the rain.

Ranger just stood looking at her, rain running down his face and hair. "Babe" he said as if that was enough.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Ranger?" She replied, blowing the water that was cascading down her face as she put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you're angry?" he asked smiling gently at her.

"Not now, Ranger. I'm too angry to listen to your crap!"

He stepped closer and brushed a curl from her face and behind her ear. "I love it when you're angry." He said as he backed her into the side of the car. "I love you every which way. I'm sorry I made such a monumental decision without consulting you. I just want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of our lives. I need you too much to have you stay in that apartment. Grand Central probably has less visitors in a year than it does." He stepped closer, pushing Steph further back against his soaking vehicle.

She shivered both from the cold and his warmth.

Ranger looked down at the woman in front of him as the rain plastered her curls to her head. Dios! How he loved this woman! Before he knew what he was saying "Marry me, Babe" popped out of his mouth for the second time that morning.

Steph looked up at him, blinking away the rain and the tears that were now falling from her eyes. "What did you just say?" She asked, not sure whether she'd heard him right.

"I'd thought we should take it slow until this morning when I suddenly realised how much time we've already wasted. Tank was right that even if I only get a small amount of time with you it would be enough for the rest of my life. I need you, want you, love you. Forever. Please. Marry me."

Steph looked up into his eyes, he was holding nothing back and then she knew. In her heart and soul she knew.

"Yes." She whispered as she reached out and took his face in her hands.

"Yes!" she repeated more loudly "but you're still an ass for speaking to Dillon" she added gruffly before breaking into a huge grin.

Ranger wrapped his arms round her and picked her up, peppering kisses over her face. He swung her round, laughing "I love you Stephanie Plum" he yelled, as loud as he could, as the rain continued to fall and the weight of the world fell from his shoulders.

o0o0o0o0o

Sitting in a diner, on the outskirts of Philadelphia, two hours later, Ranger grabbed Steph's left hand and slipped the ring pull from her can of coke onto her finger.

"Oh, Carlos, it's perfect!" she said, giggling and moving it around, pretending to catch the light.

"Smartass"

"Yeah, but you love me, it's official now." she replied, smugly.

"Babe when I get you home we're going shopping and it's gonna be big." He said, kissing her knuckles tenderly.

"You don't need to, I'd be quite happy with something small."

"Babe, let me spoil you, please." he added, placing soft open mouthed kisses on her finger tips.

Damn, the 'p' word. "Ok"

Ranger picked up his phone and started to dial a number, giving her his best wolf grin as he did so.

Steph cocked her head to one side as she tried to work out who she was talking to. She could only hear Ranger's side of the conversation and she eyed him quizzically.

"Can I speak to Mr Plum, please?"

...

"Mr Plum?"

...

"Fine and you?"

...

"yes, you can talk with her in a moment. But first, Sir, can I ask you something?"

...

"Will you allow me the honour of marrying your daughter?"

...

"Yes, Sir, with all my heart."

...

"Thank you Sir. I will bear that in mind. Yes, here she is..." Ranger passed the phone across the table to Steph and took up her other hand which he went back to kissing her fingers seductively.

"Pumpkin? Is everything ok?"

"Sure, Daddy. It's better than ok."

"I s'pose he's already asked you?"

"Yeah, I got angry and soaked and one thing led to another..."

"Too much information, Sweetheart!" Frank chuckled.

"Sorry!"

"Guess you've made up your mind, then."

"Yeah, this is it for me Daddy."

"Good to know. And just so that the Burg doesn't take over, I won't say anything to anyone not even your Mom. I'll let you spread the word yourself."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"You're welcome! Love you, Pumpkin."

"Love you too, Daddy."

As Steph finished the call she passed the phone back to Ranger who was still fully involved with her hand. "Carlos, if you carry on doing that I shall be forced to take you right here, right now, on this table."

"Babe." Ranger said grinning as he reluctantly pulled away and put her hand carefully back on the table. "I think we need to go and face the music..."

Steph looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Agent Double O-J"

Steph still did not understand and it was written all over her face. "Carlos, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about..." she was cut off as Ranger pulled her in for a deep and loving kiss.

"Come on" he said once they'd come up for air "I'll explain on the way."

o0o0o0o0o

Angling himself out of the car, Ranger quickly got round to the passenger's door and opened it for Steph who smiled and gave him her hand so that he could pull her up. As she unfurled he wrapped his arms round her then gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

"What was that for, Carlos? You do know we're on camera, right?" Steph said breathily, moments later, as she blinked heavily and pulled herself together.

"That's the idea. Now, I reckon by the time I've got the bags out of the trunk we'll have a visitor."

Almost as he finished his statement the doors of the elevator opened and a loud scream of excitement reverberated off the concrete walls. Ranger grinned and winked as a blur launched itself into his arms

Tank, Bobby, Hal and Hector stood in the control room and grinned. Finally, they collectively thought, the idiot has come to his senses. Lester, who'd seen Julie dash off like a bullet from a gun, sloped into the control room to see what all the fuss was about. "Wassup, Boss home?" he asked, lazily, putting his hands into his pant's front pockets. All eyes turned back to the scene in the garage.

"Ranger! Oh please, tell me I won." Julie squealed out as she turned in his embrace and grabbed Steph's left hand. Spotting the ring pull she squealed again. "Omigod! Omigod! Omigod!" she squealed out as Ranger gently put her down before she seriously damaged him. She leapt into Steph's arms. "Please can I be a bridesmaid? Please, please, please?" she sobbed as she held her future stepmom tightly.

"Looks like Heap Big Chicken Shit has finally got his act together and got the girl." Hal replied "Not sure about the ring though. I'd have thought he could have given her something with a bit more class." He added as he wandered off to get a coffee.

All eyes stared at Steph's hand and grins spread across the faces of all the men assembled.

"Well, I'll be..." Lester said as he pulled out his phone to call Franco and tell him that their work was done, a smug grin easing its way onto his face.

In the background he could hear Tank and Hector "so, who won?"

Walking out of the room to get some quiet, Lester mentally patted himself on the back, wondering what Julie was going to spend her winnings on.

o0o0o0o0o

"Mom, it was awesome!" Julie squealed out later that night.

"What was, Honey?" came the calm, yet bemused, reply.

"I won! He gave her a ring pull and asked her in the pouring rain. I knew she'd be my present." She giggled as she bounced onto the bed in Ella's spare room, kicking off her shoes as she did so before flopping down on her tummy so that she could spill her news.

Rachel sighed as only a Mom of an overexcited super agent could and wandered off to find her husband. Flicking her phone to speaker she sat down on his lap, turning off the TV as she did so and proceeded to find out what on earth Julie was talking about.

o0o0o0o0o

"Mom?"

"Hi, Sweetheart. How was the course?" Ellen answered as she tilted her head so that she could tuck the phone under her chin and continue making the muffins she'd promised Angie and Mary Alice for breakfast.

"The course was great. But there's more. Can I borrow you tomorrow afternoon? I need some help with a couple of things at my apartment."

"Sure, sweetheart. What time?"

"Two suit you? I need you to help me sort a few things out."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, see you at two. Bye Mom."

"Bye, Dear." Ellen replied.

Frank came in to the kitchen just as the call was finished. "Who was that?"

"Steph."

"Oh, how was the course?"

"Yeah."

"Honey?"

"Sorry. Something about that call doesn't make sense. She needs my help at her apartment tomorrow afternoon. Weird."

Ellen was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice the look Frank gave her. Turning back to the batter, she picked up a spoon and began adding it to the cake cases in the muffin pan, her thoughts clearly on the conversation she'd just shared with her daughter.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph looked into the eyes of her fiancé and smiled. He returned the look then leaned in for a kiss just as Ella knocked on the door to let them know she was bringing up their supper. Hastily the love birds pulled apart and pretended they'd not been about to rip each other's clothes off. Ella had offered to have an over hyped up Julie for the night so that they could celebrate their engagement in peace and quiet and private and had she not just turned up with dinner they'd have been doing just that.

"Hope I'm not interrupting" she said loudly as she headed for the dining room, the noise of her trolley masking the sounds of her feet on the hard floor.

"No, S'ok." Ranger said as he pulled Steph to her feet and towards the dining room.

"I'm so pleased for the two of you. I just knew the first time I met you dear that you were special. What did Maria say when you told her?" she added as she put a large casserole dish on a large mat in the centre of the table.

"Er..."

"Haven't you told her, yet? If you're not careful she'll hear it from Rachel or Julie first and I wouldn't like to be in your shoes if she does." She said, giving him a knowing look.

Ranger had the grace to look guilty.

"Go, phone her. Steph and I can dish up."

Ranger stalked out the of room in search of his cell.

"Is she really that bad?" Steph asked with a worried look on her face that was reflected in her question.

"Not at all, Dear. She just likes to give him a hard time about his inability to communicate." Ella winked then returned her attention to dishing up dinner.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Steph said giggling as she tiptoed out after him, putting her finger to her lips as she went.

Steph leant silently against the door jam and studied Ranger's back as he raked his hand though his hair, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation he was about to have.

"Mama?"

...

"Si, just now. Yeah the students were good. Even recruited one of them."

...

"Mama, I just got engaged."

**...!**

"Stephanie."

...?

"Si, Bye"

...

Steph wandered over and tentatively put her hands on Ranger's shoulders which had begun to slump as the conversation had unfolded. Ranger dropped his head to his chest then took a deep breath in before turning to face her. She slowly ran her fingers up and down his chest to try and comfort him, focusing on where her hands were going, rather than looking up to meet his eyes. She was sure he had bad news for her and didn't want to face it right now.

"Babe?" Ranger asked as he pulled her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. "We're having dinner at Mama's on Monday night, ok?"

Steph nodded in response, searching his eyes to see if she could work out whether the conversation had been a good or bad one.

"I'm in the shit, Babe, before you ask. Mama's pissed at me for taking so long to get my head out of my ass. However, she is pleased that you said yes to marrying me. Looks like she's gonna put together an engagement party." He groaned at the thought.

"That bad?"

"You have no idea." He said, looking dejected "the Manoso circus makes dinner with your Grandma look like a civilised occasion. Come on, let's not dwell on it, I smell Ella's fabulous cooking and it's been a while since we ate."

Steph's stomach took that as a hint and made its own feelings known.

"Babe."Ranger said as he laced his fingers through hers and led her back to Ella's fabulous cooking.


	30. Chapter 30

**PLEASE NOTE:  
Several readers have suggested that I needed to re-post this as with all the nightmares that have been going on on the FanFic website they'd not received an alert for this chapter. If you've already read this then please ignore - unless you weren't able to leave a review and feel the urge to do so!**

**To all of those who reviewed - you're wonderful and always make my day**

**:o)**

**Anyway, here's my original submission:**

I am having so much fun with this and your reviews make my day. It's amazing how many of you are adding this to your favourites in one way or another - why not let me know what you think too? Go on, you know you want to...  
.

Ellen rang the doorbell and moments later Ranger opened it, smiled his 200 watt smile and invited her in.

Before she had a chance to register her shock Steph appeared and hugged her Mom.

"Steph, is everything ok Dear?" Ellen asked, clearly confused. Who was this young woman and what had she done with her daughter.

"Glad you could make it, Mom. I wanted to get you on your own so that I could tell you our good news."

Ellen looked concerned.

"It's ok, Mom. There's nothing to worry about..." she grinned and turned to grab Ranger's hand, pulling him closer to her. As he reached her side, he wrapped his arms round her and gently kissed her head.

"Oh my God! Please tell me you're not pregnant!"

"Mom! No!" she shoved her hand into Ellen's face, ring pull, firmly in place. "Ranger's asked me to marry him and I've said yes!" she said, grinning at the joke that was on her finger.

Ellen's face softened and she smiled before grabbing Steph's hand and turning the ring to try and make it sparkle. "Tasteful?" she added, cautiously.

Steph giggled and turned her head to catch Ranger's eye.

"Steph and I haven't picked out a ring yet, Ellen. I proposed yesterday and this was all I could find to seal the deal." He kissed her hair again and looked pleased with the way Ellen's face lit up, he could see the cogs whirring.

"Oh Stephanie! We'll have a great big engagement party and I'll help you plan the wedding. It will the talk of the burg for years to come..."

"Mom! Slow down, already! Can't we just enjoy being together before the circus begins! Besides, I need your help sifting through the stuff in this apartment first."

"Of course, Dear! You're right. Let's get things into perspective. I mean you've only just got engaged and, well, let's get you moved out of this death trap of an apartment first."

"Thanks Mom."

"Oh, Sweetheart." Ellen gushed as she pulled her daughter away from Ranger and into a fierce hug.

Who is this woman, and what has she done with my Mom? Steph wondered as she was ushered into her bedroom to begin the task of moving.

Ranger's phone rang and he moved into the kitchen to answer it.

"Babe. Gotta go. You two ok here? I'll be back in a couple of hours. I'll send a couple of the guys over to start taking your boxes back to Haywood in about an hour. That ok?"

Steph nodded and shooed him out so that she could fill her Mom in on the parts of her story she wanted to share. There was little in her apartment she wanted to keep and knew it wouldn't take long to pack it all up so she quickly put a pot of coffee on then returned to her mother.

O0o0o0o0o

Rachel picked up the phone "Hi Ranger, everything OK? I hear congratulations are in order." She smirked as she remembered Julie's description of what had happened.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling."

"Please don't tell me you caved to Julie's pressure for bridesmaid duty already?"

"No. But it is related to wedding arrangements, sort of."

"Stop being so cryptic and just spit it out, will ya?"

"Ok, well here's the thing. Julie bet that we'd come back engaged and won the pool. No-one else believed we'd hook up that fast."

"how much?"

"Er."

"Come on, spit it out."

"Er, $5,000."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow! I'm not happy that she was betting, but pleased that she was the only one who guessed what would happen..."

"Oh, Ranger! All you too needed was a gentle shove with a hob-nailed boot!"

"Ok, so we needed to admit what was going on in our heads, but I still don't want Julie to spend $5,000 on rubbish and have nothing to show for it later. What should I do, I'm starting to build a good relationship and don't want to blow it now by going all caveman on her."

Ranger could hear Rachel cough to hide her amusement and he could imagine his ex-wife now: sitting down, shoulders shaking as she stifled her giggles. He smiled at the image in his head. Dios! Even he was finding it funny so let out a low and gentle laugh.

"Exactly, Ranger! I can't believe our daughter could fall into a FUBAR situation and come out of it such a winner!" she laughed again. "She's so like you – always the strategist, until Stephanie is involved, that is." Once she calmed down she cleared her throat while she thought about the problem in front of her. "How about _we_ let her have $100 to blow now on whatever she wants and we put the rest into a solid investment. Got any ideas? Something that will appeal to her?"

"Well, Rachel, I do have a good friend who's just gone into wine. I understand that a good investment can yield a 500% profit in five years if done right – in 10, you could be looking at nearly 1000%. Do you think she'd go for that?"

"Great idea. And Ranger? Emphasise the 'we' bit, will you? That way you can part blame me if it all goes wrong..."

"Yeah, I'll bear that in mind. Listen for the explosion over dinner tonight, Ella's serving at about 6.00"

"I will, good luck. I've heard you can get paper thin Kevlar these days." She sniggered out.

"Thanks." He replied grimacing.

"Bye" replied Rachel to a dial tone. She rolled her eyes, giggled again and went in search of Ron to tell him all about her conversation and to get a progress report on Julie's bedroom.

o0o0o0o0o

The last of the piles had been created and the rubbish sacks filled. Dillon had agreed to take a few bits and pass them off to the other residents. Mrs Bestler's dining room table had a huge water stain on it from a broken vase and Steph's was still in good condition and a better size for her apartment.

Mr Stokes, a new resident, had no curtains in the lounge area so he was going to get the pale cream ones Steph would have no need for.

Dillon was going to have the bed frame – the mattress was shot but the wooden sleigh bed was still very solid and would work in his larger than average room.

Other bits would be left out for the residents to pick over once she'd vacated. In three days, any bits left would be taken to goodwill. Dillon expected to be able to get everything on the back of his pushbike. Steph wasn't quite so sure.

"All done, Babe?" Ranger said as he threaded his way past the organised chaos and gathered Steph into his arms, kissing her hair as she melted into him.

"Yeah, nearly. Mom, any idea where I left my purse?"

"mm mm uhin" came the muffled reply from the bathroom. In true Burg fashion, Ellen had cleaned the kitchen and bathroom until they shone. Ok, came as clean as a prehistoric toilet and a positively ancient refrigerator could.

"Thanks, Mom."

"What did she say?" Ranger asked, confused.

"Try the kitchen" Steph giggled, please that there was at least one language she knew better than him – Mom-speak.

As Ellen finished her scrubbing, Steph explained to Ranger what was going where and they moved the stuff to go to Haywood down to the Hummer he'd driven over for the occasion. He needn't have bothered as the trunk was less than half full when they'd finished as apart from clothing, cherished keepsakes and DVDs, nothing much else had found its way onto the 'wanted' pile.

Steph looked sadly at the small pile of possessions.

"Deep thoughts, Babe."

"Yeah. I'm just amazed at how little I have to show for my life so far." She sighed and turned to face him, running a hand round the edge of his face "That is, except for this" she said, raising her left hand , waving her ring finger as him as she wiggled her eyebrows. She tossed him a sultry look then raced back up the stairs with Ranger hot on her heals, both giggling as they ran.

From the lounge, Ellen heard their laughter and smiled gently to herself. The sound was carefree, playful and so full of hope for a great future and she mentally hugged herself as it changed to soft moans and groans before stopping completely. Seconds later they appeared in the lounge.

"Time to go, my work here is done" Ellen smiled out as she tossed her pocketbook over her shoulder and motioned for them to lead the way.

o0o0o0o0o

The rest of the weekend flew past. Julie liked the idea of investing in wine and wanted some for 2011 as it looked like it was going to be a great year. Ranger agreed to look into it and she blew her $100 on a pair of sneakers she'd been after for ages.

Tank and Connie met for coffee, after a quiet and romantic date outside of Trenton.

The Burg grapevine sang like a canary and Santos got laid. Twice.

All was good in the Rangeman camp.

Then suddenly it was Monday morning and the mood altered as the upcoming meal at Casa Manoso loomed. Ranger barked louder than usual and Steph buried her head further into the searches that littered her desk. The only respite had been when Angela had called to say when she'd be arriving on Tuesday and as Steph's old apartment was now being upgraded and painted she was directed to Haywood and a spare apartment on 4. When Steph had explained why, she was sure Tank could hear the squeals and he had been two floors away at the time.

Morning soon turned to lunch time and despite Steph's best efforts to keep Ranger's morale up, along with other parts of his body, they both began to wish they could find a way out of their appointment that evening.

Steph stared at her closet and ran a hand through her still damp curls. She had no idea what to wear for a woman who she'd never met. Every bit of her wanted Mama Manoso to like her, but part of her was certain she'd be viewed as a gold digger. After all, it had taken her less than two hours to unpack her belongings and stash it all in Carlos' apartment. Their apartment. She smiled as the words flitted through her head.

She thought about putting one of her sophisticated distraction dresses on, but the thought of sitting so close to Ranger with a pair of 4" FMPs on and half her ass showing seemed a little... dangerous. Alternatively, she had a loose fitting floral sundress that went well with a pair of flat Mary-Janes she had but that was too hippy chick and made her look about twelve. Then she pulled out a pair of dress slacks but decided they looked too corporate. She closed her eyes and chilled her inner Ranger as she took several deep breaths before opening her eyes again and plunging her hand into the rails. Perhaps lucky dip was the way forward...

"Babe?" Ranger asked, clearly trying to work out what she was doing. She turned round to see him buttoning up a pale blue/gray long sleeved cotton shirt which he teemed with chinos and brown boat shoes.

"Nice choice" he added as he went off to shave.

Steph looked at the linen skirt she'd pulled out. It was long and straight, pale denim blue and looked like it might just do...

o0o0o0o0o

Tank volunteered to go to the Bonds Office that afternoon as Vinnie had left a message to say that there were some files for Rangeman. No-one had found out about his date and subsequent coffee with Connie and as far as he was concerned that was how it needed to continue. At least until he got his head round how fast his heart was moving.

Parking up he glanced at the office window and saw Connie, filing her nails, talking on the phone and making the odd note on a pad in front of her. He grinned at the sight and his pulse raced. A thought crossed his mind and his stomach agreed so he put his SUV back into drive and raced off in a cloud of dust.

Connie snapped her head up at the sound of squealing tyres and watched as a huge black man in a very familiar car raced away from the front of the office. She gulped hard and tried to concentrate on what Vinnie was telling her as her heart fell out of her ass and a tear rolled down her cheek. She finished the call and headed for the bathroom where she stood in front of the mirror and assessed herself. She was 33 years of age, in relatively good order. Great tits. Good skin. Nice eyes. Big hair.

She ignored the mascara that had run down her face.

She'd thought that Tank was different.

They'd been through a lot together in the last few weeks and she'd trusted him dammit! She thought back to their date last night. He's been kind and gentle, understanding and such a gentleman... she sighed heavily. Yeah, he'd been a gentleman.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the cheerful ding of the door bell. Splashing water on her face, she flushed the toilet to give her time enough to sort out her makeup then pulled up her big girl panties and walked out to face her visitor.

o0o0o0o0o

Julie sat in the back of the explorer, surprisingly calm and quiet. It might have been the ipod she had glued to her ears pumping out something loud and tuneless, or it might have been her constant sneaker gazing. Either way, she was oblivious to the tension in the front seats as only a self absorbed pre-teen can be.

Now and again Steph looked at her fiancé and gave him a watery smile and the closer they got to Casa Manoso, the tighter his lips became.

Ten minutes out Ranger grabbed Steph's hand and gave it a squeeze before placing it on his thigh, not sure if he was trying to absorb her strength or reassure her that they'd make it out in one piece.

o0o0o0o0o

Connie walked round the corner and stood, frozen to the spot as she stared at the sight in front of her.

Tank was standing, at parade rest, holding out a cluck in a bucket pail in one hand and a cardboard tray containing large cokes in the other.

"Hope you're hungry, Connie. I thought you might not have had this for a while."

Connie let out a small sob and ran into his arms, which he wrapped round her, slightly confused by her action. Had she eaten nothing since last night?

"You Ok?" he asked once she'd calmed down.

"Never better." She replied as she stood, relaxing in his warm embrace.

"It's getting cold, you know."

"?"

"The extra crispy. It's getting cold."

"Oh yeah. Sorry!"

They sat down and Tank handed her a piece of chicken. "Wanna explain?" He chewed on a leg as he sat down and waited for her to gather her thoughts.

Connie just smiled "just being silly. Can we leave it at that?"

"No. I need to know that you're OK. I care about you, a lot, and if I've done something to upset..."

Connie cut him off with a finger to his lips "Ok. I saw you race off and thought you didn't have the courage to flick me off to my face. Stupid really, when instead you decided to do something sweet." She shrugged her shoulders as if it didn't matter and took another bite, all the while looking at him.

Tank took a few moments to think about how best to deal with her fears. "Babycakes (Babycakes? Where the hell did that come from? He wondered) I'm not like that poor excuse for a man who was too chicken to be honest with you. I really like you. Wanna spend time with you. Wanna spend the night with you. But I just lost someone we both loved in our own way and while I'm getting my shit together I don' t want to hurt you."

"You wanna spend the night with me?"

"Yeah, but not unless you want it too and certainly not because I'm grieving, even though I am, obviously."

Connie stood up and took the three steps needed to reach him. Pushing his legs apart she knelt before him.

"Please, sleep with me. Chase all the fear and pain away. Love me, in your own way."

"If you insist" he said quietly as he scooped her up in one arm and grabbed the bucket with the other. Connie giggled "Put me down you big lug!" as she swatted his arm playfully. Dropping her to her feet, Connie looked at her watch "Well, Vinnie won't know if I close up five minutes early" she said, winking, as she reached over her desk and powered off her computer.

Tank grabbed the food and waited outside as she locked up for the night.

"Yours or mine?"

"Yours."

And all of a sudden, Tank realised he didn't care who knew about their relationship as he loaded himself into his truck with Connie hot on his heels, and headed off to Haywood.

o0o0o0o0o

"Well, Babe, here goes nothing!" Ranger said, putting on a brave face. Steph almost laughed as it became obvious that Ranger was a little afraid of his own mother and some of the tension she'd been feeling slipped away into the lengthening shadows.

Julie leaped out of the back of the explorer and raced up the path to a modest two storey, double fronted, detached white clapboard house. Racing up the steps that led to a full width veranda she hastily rang the bell jumping up and down in anticipation. She hadn't been to her grandparents in like _forever_ and couldn't wait to see the crazy Manoso clan.

Ranger and Steph followed behind "Come on, Batman, it can't be that bad – I'll even lend you my bracelets to make you invincible." Ranger laughed at her Wonder Woman reference and gave her a smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Mom will be fine. I just know I'll have a large bump on the back of my head though." He looked at her and laughed "Come on, let's face the music and you can kiss my hurts better later."


	31. Chapter 31

**Nearly there. The next and final chapter will be the epilogue. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. If you've enjoyed this story/added it to your alerts, please let me know what you thought and what I could do to make future ones better. **

**Final posting won't be for a couple of weeks as we're away for Easter, then we have the Royal wedding so my two young daughters and I will be glued to that...**

**Anyway, here we go again...**

The door to Casa Manoso opened revealing Mama Manoso surrounded by the sound of music, laughter and chaos which drifted out from somewhere in the house. Almost as quickly as they'd begun to hear it, most of the sounds of talking stopped.

Ranger gripped Steph's hand more tightly.

"Mama." He said quietly as he nodded his head. Julie was not so reserved and launched herself at her Grandmother, squealing in delight. The young girl was wrapped within a strong embrace and spun round as Mama looked over her shoulder "later" the look seemed to say as she marched back into the house with Julie on her arm, triumph reflected in her body language.

Ranger and Steph followed. "It's ok, Carlos, I've plenty of arnica back at camp." She stage whispered smiling, she was sure she heard a groan and she stifled a snigger. Even without proper introduction to his mother, she realised she was in for some fun tonight at Ranger's expense. She flashed him a grin and he glared back at her, his ESP kicking in big time. She winked then pulled him into the house behind her.

The door slammed shut after they'd passed through and Steph was sure she saw her fiancé jump slightly. A giggle leapt from her mouth before she could stop it.

"Babe." Ranger said, petulantly, realising that his mother had already made yet another ally in the war to make him open up and communicate. He sighed and let Steph pull him further into hell.

o0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure about this, Tank?" Connie muttered rhetorically as she followed his car into Haywood. She got that he was grieving, she got that he had feelings for her, but what she couldn't get was whether they were getting together tonight for the right reasons or not.

Part of her wanted to run away as fast as her car would take her, but part of her wanted to stay in the comfort that Tank's arms provided.

Make the pain of losing Lula go away.

Even for one night.

Even if she lived to regret it...

She sighed as she concentrated on keeping up with Tank's SUV then returned to her musings.

Every time she looked at him she saw a man deeply pained by his loss and part of her wanted to offer him the comfort of her body to ease his way through the nights. Equally she argued to herself, she wanted his body for the same purpose and perhaps other parts of him too. And perhaps, just perhaps they could help each other in the longer term...

Her mind made up, despite her unease, she waited as the Rangeman barrier raised and let them through then quickly pulled up into the space next to his and put her car into park.

Almost as Connie pulled her key out of the ignition, her door was opened and she looked up into Tank's eyes, seeing the concern and doubt that mirrored her own.

"You sure about this, Babycakes?" he asked as he offered her his hand, gently, giving her one last chance to run away.

"I think so." She replied nervously as she unfolded herself from behind her wheel.

Tank nodded and pulled her to him for a reassuring embrace and kissed her hair.

Up in the control room, Bobby flicked the switch to cut the feed to the garage to give the lovebirds some privacy. "Babe Protocol 4" he said loudly as he proceeded to cut each feed as they passed through the building and up to Tank's apartment.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger stayed glued to Steph's side as he guided them through the large number of people that filled Casa Manoso, including his father who was currently being used as a horse by one of the smallest clan members, introducing her to each and every one of them as they went.

"Is this a normal turnout?" she asked after a few minutes, staggered by the names and faces that passed before her.

"Pretty much, but Mama must have spread the news we were coming so there's a few more than normal."

Finally they reached a familiar face as Celia wrapped a hand round Steph's waist and held on tight.

"Hi, how you doin'?" she asked, stopping Ranger from walking any further. Steph vaguely remembered her from the Scrog incident and was glad to see a face she recognised, even if it was one that she barely knew.

Celia leant into her ear "he needs to go face the music, hang on here for a few then you can go rescue him. Mom can get pretty intense."

Ranger made to pull her away with him, almost using her as a barrier. "Go, Carlos" Steph whispered, "the sooner you get on with it, the sooner I can sooth your hurts" she added, smiling at his discomfort and patting his hand, condescendingly. She was so enjoying this and he could see it in the way her eyes danced.

"Babe, paybacks a bitch." He whispered before kissing her ear, mentally pulling up his Big Boy boxers and setting off in search of his mother.

Celia giggled as she watched her baby brother go "come on, there's lots of people dying to meet you" she said as she led Steph out into the garden where several Cuban looking people sat round a firepit enjoying various different colored drinks.

"He's going to be fine, Stephanie, honest! It's just he hasn't seen Mama for months and barely tells her anything and as you've probably worked out she likes to be aware of what's going on." Celia explained "Tia Ella has had to give her all the latest updates and she's a bit pissed that Julie's been here for weeks and this is the first time we've seen her. We didn't see anything of her the last time she was here." She gave a look that spoke of Scrog and left it at that.

Steph nodded, looking less than sure that Ranger would be returned to her unharmed.

"Seriously, what do you see in him anyway, he's such a robot! I guess he's good looking but he's so stilted and wooden and emotions, don't get started on his emotions..." Celia added as she pulled Steph towards a large outdoor refrigerator filled with various cold drinks. Celia grabbed two beers, popped the caps and handed one to her.

"If only you knew how wooden eh?" Steph thought as her mind shifted towards the bedroom and what they'd been up to earlier.

Celia, who just taken a deep swig spluttered and giggled then gave Steph a "no! Don't tell me anymore..." kind of look.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah. So, you and my brother, doing the dirty. Hmmm. It's been a while since he's had a girlfriend and I guess it's no surprise that it's you. After all, he's even talked about you on the rare occasion that he's deigned to grace us with his presence."

Steph's eyebrows raised as she took a swig.

"Yeah, him and that cousin of ours have told us lots about you. Did you really blow up a dry cleaners and its owner, Mama Marconi?"

"Sort of, it was Mama Macaroni, and it really wasn't my fault!"

Celia laughed. "I thought as much! Les can be so creative but sometimes reality is even more bizarre!" she took another swig. "Come on, let's go meet the rest of the clan and we'll give you some dirt on our brother." She winked and pulled Steph off towards the people round the firepit, not taking no for an answer.

o0o0o0o0o

"You've grown so tall, la nieta más estimada!" (dearest Grand daughter) Mama said as she pulled Julie into the kitchen and towards a small group of kids about her age. "Benito, Carla, Ana! Here's Julie" smiles and excited giggles erupted as the cousins embraced. "It's been so long, Jules, how you doin'?" a tall, pimply youth said as he grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"Benny? Is it really you?"

"Better believe it, shorty!" the youth replied as he pulled back from her for a better look. "Looking cool, love the sneakers!" he added, gesturing towards her feet.

"Yeah, I got them when I won a bet."

"You, betting? On what?" Benny asked, the attention of everyone in the room having moved to the conversation they were having.

"Well, I bet..."

"Julie..." Ranger growled out as he entered the room, silencing her before she had a chance to tell anyone anything.

"But Dad..."

"Later, Julie. I'd prefer it if you kept your bet to yourself until _later_..."

The penny dropped and Julie nodded. "Sure, Dad!" she replied brightly. All of a sudden it felt warm in the small room "anyone wanna come outside and play ball?" she asked innocently as she pushed the crowd of kids towards the door. Before Mama had a chance to say any more, they were gone.

"Mama, can we talk somewhere private?" Ranger asked, taking his mother's hands in his own. He looked down at her formidable presence "Please?"

Mama Manoso nodded and led them out of the kitchen.

Once in the study, Mama closed the door with a soft click "What's going on, Carlos?" she asked, arms folded and her head cocked slightly to one side. "Who is she and how did she get her claws into you? She's not pregnant is she? How much will it cost to pay her off? I don't want another gold digging whore in my family."

"Mama, Rachel is not a gold digging whore as you so eloquently put it and Stephanie is the woman who helped rescue Julie from Scrog. I've known her for over three years and have loved her just as long."

"Hmmph" came Mama Manoso's reply as she sat down "Go on." She added, her blank face nailed on.

Little did Ranger know she was playing with him and knew far more than she was letting on, thanks to her sister, Ella. She was so enjoying making her control freak son squirm. It wasn't often she got the chance to play mind games on such an expert in psychological 'warfare', so she was going to make the most of it.

Ranger looked at her and cringed. If Steph ever wondered where he got his blank face from, all she had to do was look at his mother. He went to clear his throat but was cut off before he could start.

"This had better be good. I won't have you getting married like you did to Rachel. That was a sham of a marriage and much as I'll admit I like the woman, she was only after your name and money. There was no love involved and I don't want you to have to pay out more money just because you can't keep your _manhood_ in your trousers." She gave him a withering look that would have made lesser men sob.

Ranger cringed internally at his mother's reference to his sex life. "Mom. Look. Steph and I have been keeping each other at arm's length for far too long. She felt as strongly about me as I did her but it took Lester and Franco to get us to sort ourselves out. If you don't believe me, just talk to them or Tank, or Julie or in fact anyone who knows us. Hell, you can even ask her ex-boyfriend if it makes you understand how much I care about her." He was pacing the room and ran his fingers through his hair more than once as he tried to explain how much he loved her.

Mama Manoso gave him a cold, impassive look but inside she was doing a happy dance. She'd spoken to Tank, Lester, Franco and even Bobby and they'd all confirmed what Ranger was now telling her but she needed him to tell her more. To really confirm how he felt, then and only then, would she feel it was the right move for them to be engaged.

"So, does she have any money? Are her parents rich? Will she expect you to pamper her and spend money on fripperies and useless baubles?" She knew she was pushing his buttons and she knew he was close to using the 'L' word about her.

"Mama, Steph is the least materialistic person that I know. She owns very little so all she has to give me is her heart and all she wants in return is mine. If you don't believe me, just look at her ring, she thinks it's cute and I want to replace it with something bigger but she's adamant that it's enough. Christ, Mom I want to give her the world and one day, when she lets me, I damn well will too - I love her so much Mama that I can't imagine my life without her in it. She lights my world and makes me smile." As he finished he turned to face the window and let out a small sigh.

At last! Mama Manoso smiled for the first time since they'd entered the room and her eyes sparkled momentarily with mischief. He really did love her and from what she'd been told, this Stephanie loved him back.

She stood up and once again looked sternly at him "Carlos, stop cussing and taking the Lord's name in vain in my house!"

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied, his shoulders slumping slightly as he swung round to face her. If that was all she could say then he'd lost his mother's approval for sure, his heart clenched with sadness - he really did want her to accept Steph into the family.

"Secondly, don't leave it so long before you visit and you've heard of a thing called a tel-e-phone?"

He nodded glumly.

"Use it more often will you please." It was a statement not a request.

Ranger's shoulders slumped further, knowing that he'd probably never be back as Stephanie wouldn't be able to come with him.

"Ok, son of mine. Let me go and meet the woman who's stolen your heart, she must be one hell of a catch" she chuckled, before patting his shoulder and heading out of the door.

Ranger stood still. What had just happened? Then he realised he'd been stitched up. Tia Ella must have filled his mother in before he'd even called to say that he'd gotten engaged. He smiled inwardly – perhaps he needed a chat with his aunt, then perhaps a raise was in order.

Pulling himself together he quickly went in search of his fiancée.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank opened the door to his apartment, hoping that Babe Protocol 4 would have been invoked and that they'd have been allowed their privacy. He gulped as he held the door open for Connie, sensing how nervous she was he whispered "I don't bite... often" as he gestured for her to pass him and enter his personal space.

His heart and his stomach fluttered. He too was nervous and once he'd shut the door he gulped as the tension in the room settled over his broad shoulders.

Connie was standing in the middle, looking about the large and airy lounge. To him it looked cluttered, to her it looked comfortable and lived in. He gestured for her to follow him and when she stayed stuck to the floor he realised that she looked petrified. "Coffee?" he asked gently, taking her hands into his own and tugging gently as he walked backwards and into the kitchen, smiling reassuringly at her as they went.

Unlike the lounge, which had a large window running along one wall giving light and warmth to two walls that were soft terracotta and two that were oatmeal, the kitchen was bright white and stainless steel with soft cream flooring and milky aqua colored walls. This room was far less cluttered with little on the surfaces and a large breakfast bar with a frosted glass and brushed chrome pendant light above it that flooded the room with light.

Tank walked over to the coffee machine that was fitted next to the microwave. "Latte, cappuccino, espresso?"

"Latte, please."

Tank busied himself with the machine which was spitting steam and noise as it happily obliged with the request Tank had made of it and he was too focused to notice Connie come up behind him until she stood on tiptoes and wrapped herself round his back to kiss him between his shoulder blades. He hissed as the sensation shot down his spine and into his pants then carried on with what he was doing. Connie's hands began to wander as he finished adding the milk and turned off the machine.

The steam was not the only thing that was hotting up and both of them knew it.

He turned round and grabbed her hands, pulling them back up his body so that he could kiss and nibble the tips of her fingers, all the time looking deeply into her eyes. She gasped as electricity shot along her arms and pooled deep in her centre.

"Tank" she said weakly as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom, all thoughts of coffee forgotten.

o0o0o0o0o

Celia and Steph were sitting in the garden surrounded by several members of the Manoso clan, including Ranger's father who thankfully was now standing upright with a large glass of white wine in his hand, when Mama Manoso and Ranger found her. They'd been recalling stories, ok, so Celia, Manuella and Jose had been dishing the dirt on their brother, but Steph felt sure she had a tale or two to tell that wasn't X-rated, and all were laughing.

"Ah, here you are, Querida!" Mama Manoso said happily as she pounced on Steph, pulling her up for a bear hug. "Let's see the ring." She added, knowing that no-one else knew what she did.

Steph tentatively held out her hand and Mama grabbed it, studying it before looking at her son "Is this all you could afford? Shame on you! Stephanie, Dear, you must get him to buy you a proper one. This looks like a ring pull from a coke can!"

Steph blushed and Ranger butted in "Mama, we're going shopping but haven't had much time to ourselves to do so!" He pulled Steph out of Mama's arms and into his own, squeezing her to reassure her that he'd survived his ordeal.

Mama Manoso glared at him and smacked him upside his head. Hard.

"Poor excuse! After what you told me, you should have had one waiting in the wings." She gave Ranger a knowing look, daring him to say something.

"Yes Mama" he said, looking beaten. Steph giggled and he glared at her. He could tell she was enjoying his discomfort "as I said earlier" he whispered into her hair so that no-one else could hear "paybacks a bitch, Babe."

Before she could say anything, Mama Manoso bulldozed on "so, now about that engagement party we talked about on the phone..."

With that the floodgates opened as everyone rushed to congratulate the pair. No-one had wanted to say anything until Mama made the right noises and until she'd officially given them her blessing they daren't even acknowledge what they knew.

Ranger visibly relaxed after that and the rest of the evening was a far more enjoyable affair. Even if Ranger did get a few more smacks from Mama Manoso. His father took them aside and quietly welcomed Steph into the family with a promise to rein his wife in then with a wink and a knowing grin he went off in search of a cigar to celebrate, dragging a reluctant Ranger with him.

At about 11.30 they made as if to gather up Julie and leave, but Mama Manoso had other plans and insisted they stay the night. Julie would stay in Celia's old room with Ana and another cousin, Elisa and Ranger and Steph would stay in his childhood bedroom, surrounded by posters of Rambo and James Bond. Steph had giggled as she looked at the muscle men that had helped shape Ranger's hopes and dreams and here she was now, with her own special agent. Ranger had given her a pained look "What?" he asked rhetorically "I was 14!"

As they stripped off for bed Steph looked longingly at her fiancé who gave her a "I don't think so" look and flopped down on the bed, face down, head buried deep into a pillow.

Steph licked her lips then launched herself on top of him and ground her breasts into his back through her lacy bra.

"Babe, you're killing me" he ground out through the feathers.

"That's the idea, Batman" she whispered as she sat up and ground her hips into his pert and beautiful backside. Ranger moaned softly. "Babe!" he growled out again, sounding pained.

She leaned in, kissing the shell of his ear "I hear paybacks are a bitch and I'm one hell of a bitch!" she whispered as she slid her hand round his front, between him and the bed and worked slowly down towards his pants. She could feel him tensing up and brushed his back with her erect nipples as she pushed her hand further south.

"If. You. Don't. Stop. That. Immediately..."

"Or what, Carlos?" Steph said pulling the tiger's tail "or what?" she repeated, sliding her hand under his waistband and cupping his hardened length.

Ranger could take no more, between his mother and his fiancée he had just about had enough. He growled loudly and rolled over, pinning Steph to the bed in one quick movement. Steph smiled inwardly, he needed her tonight, whether he'd admit it to her or not. He needed their intimacy just as much as she needed it. Moments later they were naked and he was inside her, letting all his pent up fury, frustration and fear go with each thrust of his hips.

Next door Mama Manoso grinned to herself. What a girl, she thought as she listened to the soft thumping sounds that the head board was making and snuggled into her husband. Yes, her son would be in safe hands. Now all she had to do was get them married so she could have more grand children.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank held Connie in his arms as she lay partially on top of him, her head rested above his heart, and looked up at the ceiling as he gently stroked her hair. Every now and then she mewed softly or made soft snuffly noises and each time she did so his cock twitched and his heart leapt with joy.

Their coupling was everything he had hoped it would be. Gentle, understanding, poignant and so very right. Afterwards they'd whispered sweet nothings as they'd enjoyed the afterglow, until Connie had slipped into a deep slumber that calmed and reassured him.

"I know you're up there, Lula, and I will never forget you, but this feels right." He whispered to the air as the sounds from Connie lulled him to sleep.


	32. Epilogue

**Can't believe this is the end, guys! Thanks for reading this and for the wonderful reviews. Seems like this story has been part of my life for so long and I'll be sad to say goodbye to it. Plenty more ideas up my sleeve, but I need reviews, lots of reviews to gain the mental strength to start another one...!**

;o)

Anyway

.  
**Epilogue**

5 Years later...

The sun reflected off Tank's bald head as he stood before a plain, pale gray marble headstone set in a calm, orderly plot towards the back of the cemetery.

Each year he came and sat and studied the gold letters that glinted in the soft sunlight before going over what had happened in the last twelve months.

Knowing that somewhere, somehow Lula would be listening.

This year was no different.

Except...

He'd explain that to her later, he thought.

"Hi sweetheart" he whispered as he knelt down and placed a single red rose on the small mound before him and traced the letters that made up Lula's name. A smile ghosted his lips just as a shadow of sadness flitted across his eyes. Each year got easier but still somewhere deep within him a last tiny bit of his heart still ached for what he could never have again.

Part of him had never quite recovered from his loss, yet these days his heart was full of love and happiness which sprang from a time when the mad black woman that now lay cold and still before him had torn down his barriers and taught him about love and how he was as entitled to feel its wonder as anyone else.

"Well Baby, another year has flown past _again_" he said wryly, shaking his head, a sparkle in his eye as his lips turned further upwards "where does it all go, hey? Bet you know better than I do" he chuckled and plucked a blade of grass which he popped into his mouth and rolled round like a toothpick as he looked up momentarily and saw a large fluffy cloud move into view. Perhaps she'd come to visit him dressed as a cloud, he thought with humour. The image tickled him and his gaze returned to the headstone in front of him. He shifted and sat down, crossing his legs but with his knees pointing upwards so that he could wrap his arms round them and clasp his hands in front of him as he made himself comfortable.

"Connie sends her love but as usual knows that this is our special time together, anyway, she's got her hands full with the twins but promises she'll pop by in the next week or so. I'm sure she'll give you the girly gossip!" he grinned as he imagined what Connie would tell Lula, perhaps they'd compare notes on his snoring or...he blushed, despite knowing that he was alone. Yep, that too he figured. His thoughts came back from the bedroom as he pulled the blade of grass from his mouth, flicking it to the ground like a cigarette end.

"Who'd have thought I'd be a father, eh? Last time I came here I'd only just gotten married and here I am a father to twins." His words were soft as if talking to himself, almost embarrassed by his good fortune even now. He stretched out like a cat and rolled onto his side, his elbow bent and his hand supporting his head.

He still felt guilty sometimes that he was having a good life. Without her...

He traced a pattern on the grass with his free hand and cleared his throat as he momentarily thought of how his life should have been. But what was done was done and with Connie's love and support he'd made a good life for himself. One that was so very different from what he'd anticipated five years and eight days ago.

"Even though the boys are only eleven weeks old they've already started to show their different characters. Mikey is a real scamp and smiles as he sprays you when you change his diaper and Cody is so serious and spends his time studying everyone, like he's assessing the situation – I've no idea _where_ he gets it from, he's more like his Godfather, not that Ranger would agree. They're so beautiful with pale golden skin and great big eyes." He gushed out as any proud parent should "I'm so glad they're not girls – I'd be polishing my shotgun by now!" A smirk covered his face as he thought about Ranger who now had three beautiful women in his life.

"Talking of girls, Julie looks set to graduate top of her class and she's got her eye on Harvard." He said softly, his voice full of pride. "She's such a smart kid, turned into a real looker too and very much her father's daughter, not much gets past her!" He grinned as he recollected the dress she'd managed to persuade Steph to let her wear for their wedding at their beach house, it was a pale deep gold color and short, so very short. Ranger nearly popped an artery until he'd seen Steph and all thoughts about what Julie was not wearing were gone as he claimed his bride. It was much later when he finally collared his daughter and made her put some white pants on, making the dress look like a tunic. "It's been a battle of the wills ever since" he said out loud and laughed.

"I'm so glad they spend time together as a family now, you know Baby I... I think she's dating but she doesn't say too much – I guess Ranger would probably flip and have the poor boy frisked for latex every time he came within a mile of her! I know Steph reigns him in and reminds him not to go caveman again like he did when she first moved up here, but you know how protective parents _should_ be of their young..." he thought back to the scant adjectives Lula had used to describe her family, most of them pretty colourful and all of them pejorative. "Anyway, let's just hope she sets a good example for Amy to follow. They really worship each other, you know. Despite the age gap. Oh, by the way, Steph's pregnant again but I haven't told you as Ranger doesn't know yet. Bomber's gonna tell him tomorrow, after the distraction she's doing tonight so he doesn't ruin their chances of catching the latest piece of scum by pulling the plug on the operation. So, if Ranger asks, don't tell him, please?" he laughed at his own joke "Maybe the guy will catch a break and have a son this time and Frank will stop leaning on him for a grandson. I'm not sure how he's gonna cope if he has a third girl!"

He chuckled as he thought about the loud and excitable family Ranger now basked in before his thoughts turned more sombre.

"I hope Lester isn't bugging you too much – I hope you bust a cap in his ass if he steps outta line. I still can't believe you got one of us up there with you already. It was not supposed to happen so quick especially now that we've all retired from active duty." Images of their retirement celebrations ran through his head, including him taping up his eyebrows, just in case the phantom shaver came back. He never did find out who dunnit but he wasn't gonna let the fucker have another go, nu uh, no way. "Bet you know who did it, huh, honey?" he grinned as he looked skyward "And if it was Santos, tell him I miss him but I _will_ get him back." The cloud had changed slightly but still hung on its own in the sky, almost as if it was snuggling in and getting more comfortable.

"Angela feels lost without her partner in crime, but Connie, me and the boys, well let's just say we're doing our best to keep her sane. Seems like only yesterday they were paired up but they made a great team."

Bobby'd been concentrating on his course so it made perfect sense for Ranger to team Angela up with Les who'd just finished her sixth month Rangeman training course when Bobby's final exam took over his life completely.

"He's a fully qualified doctor now and with the expansion of Rangeman he seems to spend his life patching people up so it was the right decision at the time, though Angela was worried that her next partner would suffer the same fate as Les. I think Ranger set her straight on that one and I know if he didn't Steph would have done. I don't think you every met Ramero but they work really well together and he's helping her a lot." Tank explained as he rubbed his wrist, still slightly darkened by the wound that Bobby had repaired a few months previous. "Still can't believe he was involved in a fatal hit and run but you should have seen what Angela did to the perp before she sent the bastard down south to meet his maker."

"Staying with Angela, she's finally gotten together with Ram – made Ranger and Steph's relationship look like a rush job, talk about a long drawn out affair. Anyway, they had their first date last week and judging by the smug looks they've been wearing ever since, I'd say it went ok." He paused briefly before changing the topic to someone else.

"Vinnie finally took retirement last week. Seems like Harry needed him to work on his property deals – I don't want to know what they're cooking up, but I'm glad he's out of the picture. Anyway, Connie cleaned up the office and found loads of duck porn. I didn't even know you could get duck porn..." he shook his head, still thinking about the file Connie had brought home, giggling as she'd passed it to him. Admittedly the pictures were funny but still, a duck porn website?

"She's got a coupla bounty hunters lined up and a part time filer, which has pissed off Grandma Mazur. She thought Connie would be hiring her but Frank managed to confiscate all of her guns and leather clothing, plus Ellen threatened to take away her whiskey so she agreed to calm down. Apparently she was going to galvanise the girls from the Clip 'n' Curl into some sort of gray army and storm the Bonds Office. I wonder whether the guys at TPD had any bets running on that one..." thoughts of the broom cupboard at the cop shop being used as a betting shop where all bets were cooked up and proudly displayed for all to see slipped through his mind. That is, until Ranger and the Chief had discovered it. Apparently Ranger wasn't too happy about the bets on Steph, but the chief had been livid about the bets on his waistline...

Tank looked at his watch "Christ!" he muttered, softly, surprised at how quickly the last couple of hours had flown. "Honey, sorry, but I can't stay much longer, ceremony's at 4. Steph will be pissed if I don't get there to witness Josh's big day. I mean, who would have believed that she would be a major player in a Morelli Christening and for a second time too? Bella will be spinning in her grave. Nasty old hag – hope she's not giving Satan too much grief." A mental image of Bella giving the devil 'the eye' flitted across his mind and he chuckled softly before filling Lula in briefly on all the other things that had happened since their last update.

Tank caressed the marble then took a large breath in as he steeled himself up for what he was about to say "Sweetheart. I _will_ be back next year, but just to say hello. You know how much you've meant to me but I need to move on completely. Connie and the twins are my life now. I hope you understand." A small tear welled up in his eyes and the last part of his once broken heart fell off and evaporated as he stood up and turned away, leaving him feeling lighter and more free than he'd felt in a very long time.

"I'll never forget you, I promise, but it's time to let you go, you know?" He added as he turned and walked away.

A small gust of wind whipped round his head and he was certain he heard the words "Yes it's time... Thank you and goodbye Tankie. " He nodded and walked back to his SUV as he thought about how his life had changed.

As he opened the car door he looked up to a cloudless sky.


End file.
